An Unorthodox Love Story
by DreamingInColour
Summary: Harry finds himself falling for Draco Malfoy. Are Harry's feelings genuinely reciprocated? Or does Malfoy have something else in mind by letting Harry get close to him. WARNING: Swearing, homosexuality, descriptive sex scenes. HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and universe belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this little hobby of mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy had been acting suspiciously since the beginning of the new school year, Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were only four weeks into the first term and Harry had already noticed Malfoy's odd behaviour. At first he had been strutting around the castle like his normal arrogant self, but Harry thought that there was something else in his strut that hadn't been there before. He seemed nervous and edgy about something. In the last two weeks, Harry had noticed Malfoy was becoming increasingly anxious and irritable and he was taking it out on any student who crossed his path. In the last day or two Malfoy's presence had been clearing hallways, even Crabbe and Goyle were scarce lately.

Ever the opportunists, Fred and George Weasley saw this behaviour as a valuable chance to pay back the hateful Slytherin for all his dirty deeds over the last five years. The twins had taken to 'accidentally coming across', also known as purposely seeking out, Malfoy to provoke him with pranks. On more than one occasion they had paid Colin Creevey to take pictures of the event and captioned the resulting photographs with comments like 'Merlin, this pole Father stuck up my arse when I was born is _really _starting to chafe' to match his facial expressions. Harry would have joined in on the twins' fun had Hermione Granger not taken it upon herself to make sure Harry and his best friend, Ron Weasley, were well out of Malfoy's way; the most he'd been allowed to do was cackle at the clever captions people came up with. Hermione meant well, but sometimes she was too proper for her own good; she didn't care though, she saw her actions as a preventative measure to keep the boys out of trouble and out of detention.

* * *

It was late on Tuesday night, or early Wednesday morning might be more correct, in the fifth week of school, that Harry, who had been tossing and turning for hours, decided he would see if he was the only one wake at this hour. He pulled out the Marauder's Map, tapped his wand to it and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The ink swirled lines and delicate writing all over the previously blank parchment forming a likeness of Hogwarts and its many halls and classrooms.

As Harry unfolded the pages, the map showed that the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was awake and at his desk, which didn't surprise Harry in the least; sometimes he thought the man never slept. A few students were awake in the Ravenclaw common room, and a lone dot marked 'Draco Malfoy' was moving very slowly up the stairs towards the fourth floor. Harry watched as Malfoy's dot moved up towards the fifth floor and then down the fifth floor corridor a little way to a different set of stairs leading to the sixth floor. Now, truth be told, Malfoy's behaviour so far this year was enough for Harry to want to pull out his invisibility cloak and follow him to see what he was up to, but Malfoy seemed to making his way to the seventh floor corridor and this intrigued Harry more than anything else. Harry knew the route Malfoy was taking very well as he had taken it himself many times last year, he would have bet twenty Galleons that Malfoy was going to the Room of Requirement and Harry was desperate to know what he sought there.

Lucky for Harry, Malfoy was moving incredibly slowly and, after making far too much noise bounding up the stairs to the seventh floor, he caught up with him easily. Unfortunately, Malfoy must have heard Harry approaching because as Harry had gotten closer the suspicious Slytherin had ducked behind a statue of an old witch to conceal himself. Harry paused not daring to move, worried he had spooked Malfoy so much he would give up on his mission and head back to bed before Harry had a chance to discover what he was up to.

After a few tense minutes of Malfoy crouched behind the statue and Harry frozen still, barely even breathing, in the middle of the corridor, Malfoy continued on towards the Room of Requirement and Harry followed along quietly. Harry watched Malfoy closely, frowning at the awkward and often laboured movements the Slytherin was making. He was always so graceful in his movements like he'd been to one of those prim and proper Muggle Finishing Schools where they put a book on your head and made you walk around. Harry had never seen him move like this, so slow, like he was hurt badly. Glancing to the floor as he crept silently behind him, Harry noticed small drops of dark blood marking the stone as Malfoy walked and his heart began to race as he wondered if he might be right in his assumption that Malfoy was hurt.

Malfoy paced four times back and forth in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement before the door appeared and he slipped in. Now came the difficult part for Harry; getting in without Malfoy noticing. Even though Harry was invisible, Malfoy was sure to get suspicious about a door opening and closing by itself, but Harry didn't have much time to decide the best way to sneak in; the door was disappearing fast. Pushing his worries aside, Harry took a deep breath and walked straight up to the disappearing door hoping for the best as he slipped inside. Malfoy didn't shout, he didn't demand to know if someone was there with him, and Harry had closed the door gently and nervously turned around before he realized Malfoy hadn't noticed a thing.

Harry saw that the room was small with a stale looking hospital bed pushed into one corner and a small metal table with steel tools of some kind lined up next to each other on a tray; they looked rather like Muggle medical instruments. Harry turned to Malfoy who was awkwardly shrugging off his school robes and hissing in pain as he did. He had to swallow a gasp when he saw Malfoy's undershirt torn open in several places and stained heavily with fresh blood. Malfoy removed his shirt and sat himself tenderly on the end of the bed.

"Dobby," Malfoy whispered. Nothing happened. He took a deep breath to try and regain some energy and said again, a little louder this time, "Dobby!"

A loud crack announced the entrance of the small house elf. "Dobby doesn't serve the Malfoy's any longer Young Master Draco," Dobby stated in his squeaky little voice. The elf seemed unconcerned at the condition he found his old master in.

"I know," Malfoy whispered, "I need your help please, Elf." Malfoy's voice was strained, whether from the physical pain of his wounds or the effort and personal pain it caused Malfoy to be nice to this elf, Harry wasn't sure.

Dobby looked at Draco Malfoy's crumpled figure perched on the edge of the sterile bed and Harry could see Dobby's resolve whither away into sympathy at the sight of Malfoy's torn flesh. Harry was inwardly proud of the small creature who was able to put aside years of unpleasant servitude and move to help someone who was once, no doubt, very cruel to him. He reflected back to his own situation with Malfoy and thought perhaps that he should do the same; put aside the years of unpleasantness and help his enemy in need.

"Dobby has never seen you this badly hurt, Master Draco," Dobby whispered to Malfoy.

"I know. You can't fix this by magic, I've already tried. You'll need to use those tools on the table and do it manually."

"Oh, Master Draco, Dobby isn't sure he knows how to use those tools," Dobby looked worried and his hands trembled as he examined the shiny instruments on the table.

Malfoy seemed to be getting paler and Harry noticed a pool of Malfoy's blood gathering on the stone floor at his feet. Malfoy was in serious trouble, Harry realized, and he couldn't just watch any longer. He had often suspected that Malfoy didn't have one, but logically Harry knew that if Malfoy was allowed to bleed for much longer whatever heart Malfoy had inside of him wouldn't have anything left to pump around his body.

Harry kept to the shadows and pulled off his invisibility cloak quickly, gathering the light fabric into his hands before tossing it noiselessly into a dark corner so that Malfoy would not see his most prized possession.

"Malfoy," Harry said quietly stepping out from the dark and trying not to startle him, "looks like you--"

But Harry was cut off by Malfoy's frightened yelp. "Bloody _Hell_, Potter!" Malfoy yelled. The shock had increased his heart rate and he felt dizzy from his exhaustion and blood loss. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" he asked; both were questions Harry didn't really want to answer.

Harry rushed over to steady Malfoy and tried to calm him. "It doesn't matter. You need help," Harry said, trying to sound calm and soothing; an odd tone to be using towards his hated rival. "Lucky for you I was raised by muggles, I don't exactly know what I'm doing but I'll probably do better than Dobby. No offence, Dobby." Harry gave a quick glance towards the House Elf who accepted the sentiment gratefully, as he accepted all things from Harry.

"My clothes, as you often saw fit to point out," Harry said trying to distract the Slytherin as he gathered up the tools he would need, "were all second hand from my morbidly obese cousin, and I always had to patch them up and alter them to fit me before I could wear them." Malfoy was breathing shallowly but he still managed to glare at Harry as if to tell him he didn't care about him at the best of times, let alone the worst of times. "I only mention it because I thought you might find it comforting that I have some experience sewing since it looks like I might end up sewing you back together."

Malfoy groaned, clearly unimpressed at Harry's story. "No," he breathed. "I won't have _you_ helping me. You'll sew my lips together or something."

"That's not a bad idea actually," Harry replied, as he directed Malfoy to lie back on the bed and began to clean up the worse of the gashes on his chest. "It doesn't seem like you have much of a choice though, so unless you want to bleed to death right here in this room you might just have to chance it."

Malfoy managed to throw Harry a look of contempt as he silently complied and let Harry work on him. He realized the insufferable Gryffindor was right; he didn't have much of a choice – die, or let the Headmaster's little pet help him.

Harry continued to examine Malfoy's chest, there were three rather nasty slices that had carved up the boy's chest with several others that weren't so deep and wouldn't need stitches. Harry worked on the worst of these first, using his wand to clean up the blood before attempting to heal the wounds magically with no success. Harry wasn't surprised really, Malfoy had told Dobby that these wounds could not be fixed with magic and, while Harry thought most things out of Malfoy's mouth to be lies, he didn't think the blond would lie about that.

"Dobby, do you know if any of the Professors keep alcohol on the grounds?" Harry asked and the elf nodded enthusiastically, pleased to be able to give a positive answer.

"Yes, Sir, yes, Dobby has seen that Professor Snape has a bottle of Firewhiskey, and Professor Flitwick has some Scotch, and-"

"Thank you, Dobby, that's great, can you fetch it for me?" Harry asked. "Perhaps get the Scotch instead of the Firewhiskey." The elf nodded and disappeared.

"So Malfoy, how did you end up looking like you were used for target practice at a dagger throwing competition?" Harry asked lightly.

"Ha fucking ha, Potter," Malfoy wheezed, but he said no more.

When Dobby arrived back at Harry's side with a nearly full bottle of Scotch in his arms Harry went straight to work using the alcohol to sterilize Malfoy's open wounds. The Slytherin cried out in pain as the liquid made its way into his flesh and Harry jumped at the sound.

"Here, maybe you should have a swig of this before I do any more," Harry suggested handing Malfoy the bottle, which he gladly accepted. "Do you want something to bite down on?" Malfoy nodded and a short, thick leather strap materialized on the small table next to Harry.

Harry place the strap in Malfoy's mouth and it absorbed most of the boy's cries and groans of pain as Harry slowly and carefully stitched him back together. He wasn't conscious for long after Harry began, slipping into a light coma from the combination of blood loss, pain, and exhaustion.

Harry worked for the rest of the night, sewing together the three wounds on Malfoy's chest, two on his back and one on his upper left arm. The other cuts were shallow and superficial, but he cleaned and dressed them anyway, along with the others. Once he had finished he felt exhausted, it was almost day break and his hands ached, all he wanted was to sleep. As the thought crossed his mind the room expanded and another bed sprung into existence which he gladly crawled into and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was late on Wednesday afternoon before Harry woke again in the Room of Requirement, he wondered for a moment where he was until he saw Malfoy sleeping soundly right where he had left him. Once he was satisfied the Slytherin was still alive, he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be in class that day; he had missed them all and his friends were probably sick with worry. He'd be lucky if Hermione hadn't rounded up the National Guard to search for him.

He quickly checked Malfoy's injuries and he found them to be mending as well as could be expected – there was no redness or apparent infection, and very little bleeding. Deciding it was best not to disturb him Harry quickly slipped out of the room to find his friends and call off the hunting hounds.

He was glad to find that nobody ran up to him demanding to know where he'd been all day, so he assumed Hermione and Ron had played down his disappearance, perhaps assuming he just needed some time to himself. Or perhaps not. As he came up to the Fat Lady's portrait he found a large group of Gryffindor's gathered in the corridor – a search party no doubt. Hermione was quick to spot him approaching and squealed his name when she saw him; she ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Where have you been? Ron said you weren't in bed when he woke up and then you didn't come to breakfast or lunch or any of your classes! I was so worried!" she babbled, holding him tighter still as she talked into his hair. He thought she sounded as though she was trying to be mad at him, but her sheer relief at his presence and obvious health was overwhelming her and she couldn't stop smiling or hugging him.

"Look, I'll tell you everything later I promise. Break up the search party and I'll meet you at Hagrid's tonight, before dinner." Harry whispered to her and Ron who was at her side so the others wouldn't hear. "I've got to think of something to tell Professor Flitwick about why I wasn't in Charms today. Got any ideas?" He looked from Hermione's disapproving frown to Ron's blank shrug, before running off down the hall to the Charms room. Flitwick was his only worry; his only other class had been Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid who was always easy to pacify.

After locating the small professor, Harry told Flitwick something about sleepwalking and waking up in a broom closet before heading off to meet Ron and Hermione at Hagrid's hut.

* * *

It was starting to get colder as it moved further into autumn and Harry shivered as he wandered down to where his giant friend lived at the edge of the forest. They would only have an hour to chat before dinner was served in the Great Hall and Harry hoped it would be enough time to explain everything and discuss what Malfoy was possibly up to. As much sympathy as he felt for his rival Harry was sure he was up to no good, but he felt a twinge of guilt as he reasoned with himself that Malfoy might be in serious trouble; no one ends up hurt like that by accident.

The four of them sat close together taking in the warmth of Hagrid's glowing fireplace as the sun sank into the horizon and Harry told them of his rather odd and exhausting night in the Room of Requirement. The hour disappeared quickly and there was little time for speculation as to how Malfoy was injured before they had to make their way to dinner.

Hagrid only suggested that Harry stay out of Malfoy's affairs, "they're a dark family, they are, those Malfoy's," he'd said. Harry vaguely assured him he would before racing back up to the castle with Hermione and Ron at his heels. The three of them ate their meal quickly as Harry was anxious to check on Malfoy and the other two were anxious to confirm Harry's story by getting a look at him all bandaged up.

They moved swiftly up to the seventh floor with parcels of food wrapped in napkins, something Hermione had kindly remembered. When they reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy Harry began to pace, thinking about the room he had left Malfoy in and the door to the Room of Requirement appeared in front of him again.

When they slipped inside they found Malfoy still sleeping and Hermione carefully checked on his injuries. "You did a really good job, Harry," she told him quietly.

"Don't be too surprised," Harry teased her.

Ron looked disgruntled. "I still don't know why you even bothered to help him," he huffed, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Me either," Malfoy whispered weakly, making Hermione jump away from him. "Now, piss off. I'm not a freak show here for you to gawk at."

"We're not here to stare, Malfoy," Hermione assured him when she managed to regain her composure. "We brought you something to eat." She handed him the chicken drumsticks and sandwiches they had brought up for him from dinner.

Malfoy looked like he didn't want to accept them, but his empty stomach forced him to. Harry moved to gently help him to sit up, ignoring Malfoy's protests that he wasn't an invalid. Harry was surprised at the warmth he felt from Malfoy's skin; he wasn't as cold and icy as everyone thought, he realized.

Malfoy ate his food quietly. Harry watched him closely and thought he looked solemn, graceful and sort of beautiful. Malfoy's movements were slow and reserved, his light hair framed his face, and somehow he managed to eat without spilling food over himself; he was certainly bred of high society.

"I have to go back to my dorm; I'm sure my father will have something to say if I'm missing much longer," Malfoy announced once he had finished his meal. "I can rest there; it's not as if anyone is going to be surprised at my injuries." He sounded bitter and spoke as though he was talking as much to himself as he was to them.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quietly, a little shocked at what his words suggested.

"Come on, Granger, who do you think did this to me?" Malfoy rolled his eyes at her then tried to shift himself out of the bed. He hissed at the pain he felt from moving and stopped for a moment to take a few deep breaths.

"If they did this, then why are you going back?"

"So they can finish me off, of course." He gave a sort of strangled laugh, like he was joking but partly serious.

"You won't be able to make it down to the dungeons on your own," Harry pointed out.

"Then send a first year to get Crabbe and Goyle up here, they can help me to the common room," Malfoy suggested, not unwisely. It wasn't as though any of them could help him downstairs.

Ron nodded and without further suggestion he stepped out into the corridor and grabbed the first kid he saw running by to get Crabbe and Goyle while Harry helped Malfoy out of bed. Harry carefully slipped his arm around Malfoy's waist securing him while trying not to put too much pressure on any of the gashes he was now thoroughly familiar with.

Malfoy gave Harry a small nod before he pushed himself off the bed and on to his feet. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to fully support his own weight and he leaned into Harry much more than either of them expected and Harry almost dropped him. Malfoy wailed as Harry tightened his hold in an attempt to prevent him from ending up on the floor and instead popped a few of the stitched open. Fresh blood seeped out into Malfoy's bandages and Harry silently swore to himself.

"Shit," whispered Malfoy out loud. "Look, don't worry. I'm not waiting here for you to fix it. I'll do it myself later."

"You can't do it yourself, you'll only hurt yourself more if you try," Harry reasoned. "Just keep the bandages wrapped tight to put pressure on the wound and make sure you're in bed with your door open at eleven o'clock; I'll slip in and do it for you."

Malfoy looked unsure about the suggestion. He didn't want Harry being caught sneaking into Slytherin to help him, not for Harry's sake, but rather his own. Harry glanced towards the corridor where he knew Hermione and Ron were waiting, then back at Malfoy to receive an answer to his suggestion; he didn't want his friends to know about his offer, they wouldn't approve of him risking getting caught just to help Hogwart's resident bully.

"Fine," Malfoy hissed eventually. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew Harry was right.

Harry retrieved some of the surgical tools before leaving the Room of Requirement and prayed the room would let him take them; he wasn't sure if it would be allowed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found the tools still solid in his grip after he'd stepped out and the door and closed and disappeared behind them.

At Malfoy's request the three Gryffindors left him leaning precariously against a stone wall, waiting to be collected by Crabbe and Goyle in the seventh floor corridor. As they walked away Harry looked back at him barely standing there, his eyes wide and his lips pursed; he thought Malfoy looked sad, scared and lonely. He realized then, for the first time, that he didn't completely hate Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry 'went to bed' at about ten o'clock, telling Hermione and Ron he was exhausted from everything that had happened despite sleeping for most of the day. The two let him go without complaint; they were occupied with a game of wizards' chess, although Harry suspected they were, perhaps, more occupied with each other than the game. They weren't officially dating yet, but Harry smiled quietly to himself as he watched them become more confident and flirtatious towards each other. Up in his room, Harry climb into bed fully clothed pulling the blankets high up to his chin so that no one would see he wasn't wearing his pajamas.

Harry was restless; he tossed and turned in his bed as the seconds and minutes ticked slowly by. He was nervous about sneaking into Slytherin again, but more than that he was nervous about sneaking into Malfoy's room. He twitched in the darkness for about half an hour before Neville and Seamus entered the dorm room quietly on their way to bed and he was forced to keep still pretending to be asleep. For the next twenty minutes Harry let his mind do the twitching.

Harry had, for the last 3 years or so, wondered about his sexuality. It wasn't that he was gay, well at least he didn't think so since he still had a crush on Cho Chang His heart would still skip a beat when she smiled at him, and even though it turned out to be disastrous, he remembered their short period of dating rather fondly. Despite his affection for Cho and his appreciation for a few other beautiful witches Hogwarts housed, he also found himself daydreaming about boys. Not just any boys, he actually had a type; athletic, tall, soft thick hair – not too long, not too short. Unfortunately, there were a few boys that fit this description and he often told himself off for dreaming about what Oliver Wood or Benjamin Allen, a gorgeous Hufflepuff Harry had never even spoken to, might do to him if he had his way.

Harry wasn't too concerned about these daydreams though; he decided that it must be a result of his developing teenage hormones – the focus he and all his dorm mates seemed to have on sex and anything that might fit snugly around their cocks – and that he would grow out of his so-called bisexuality over time. For now, Harry figured these thoughts were only thoughts and they weren't doing anybody any harm, so he let himself indulge. Tonight Harry fantasized, not about Oliver or Benjamin, but, for the first time, about Draco Malfoy. Harry imagined Malfoy's sad eyes and soft hair, he imagined himself touching and kissing Malfoy's taut chest, not torn like it was now, but hard and smooth. Harry relaxed into his fantasy, no longer anxiously pretending to sleep, but breathing evenly. The image was soothing, touching Malfoy and Malfoy touching him, wrapping around each other in the warmth of his Gryffindor red bed sheets. It was so soothing, in fact, that he almost loss consciousness before he started awake, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be sneaking into the Slytherin dorms.

He climbed out from under his blankets, pulling the invisibility cloak over himself before sliding back the heavy curtains around his bed and sneaking out of the room. There were still a few people left in the common room, but they were too occupied having a heated discussion to notice an invisible Harry slipping out into the corridor. The air was chilly and it bit at his face and hands as he crept down to the dungeons. He was almost there when he remembered that he didn't know the password to get in.

"Damn," he whispered to himself, "what now?"

If it were earlier he would simply wait for someone to come along, but at this hour everyone was sure to be in bed. He waited by the Slytherin entrance, a seemingly ordinary stone wall, for several minutes debating with himself about what to do. He was just about to give up and turn back, leaving Malfoy to his own devices, when he heard someone coming. He turned to find Crabbe and Goyle loudly 'sneaking' down the hall with their arms full of food from the kitchens. Harry smiled to himself as he realized he now knew how Malfoy's goons got to be so beefy.

Harry stepped back, letting the two boys pass by him, and then fell into step behind them. He wasn't sure if he should be glad for the two boys' arrival; he had been about to turn back to Gryffindor Tower and, as much as he wanted to help Malfoy for some unknown reason, he wasn't sure that it wouldn't have been better for both of them that he simply leave his rival alone. Nevertheless, Harry remained close to Crabbe and Goyle, making sure he didn't bump into them and reveal himself as he snuck in to Slytherin behind them. He succeeded with no real dramas and consciously made a note of the password in case he needed to use it again.

'_Why on Earth would I be sneaking back in here?'_ he thought to himself, and then smiled as he remembered his earlier thoughts of Malfoy's bare chest. He shook that thought out of his head and glanced around the room. It was just as he remembered it.

Harry wondered again what he was thinking risking his own neck to help someone he didn't even like, before he wandered off to find Malfoy's dorm room. It didn't take him long and the door was open as Harry had asked. He stood silent in the doorway listening for sounds of movement; there were none so he carefully removed his invisibility cloak to find Malfoy. He went to check the first bed on his left and the floor creaked as he stepped.

He froze where he stood, his body tense until he heard someone whisper, "Potter?" He turned to see Malfoy pull back the curtains of a bed in the far right hand corner; Malfoy, it seemed, had been waiting for him.

Harry walked over to the blond silently and climbed onto the end of Malfoy's bed, drawing the curtains for privacy. Malfoy looked relieved, but also a little surprised, and perhaps confused, that Harry had done as he had promised.

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but paused when Harry held up his hand and shook his head. Harry nodded to the other Slytherins slumbering on the other side of Malfoy's drawn curtains; he knew it was risky being here and he wasn't about to make the situation any more dangerous than it needed to be by alerting Malfoy's housemates by having a conversation – or knowing the two of them, an argument.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and gave a sort of smile before pulling out his wand an muttering a silencing spell.

"Good idea," Harry whispered, "this might hurt, don't want your screams waking anyone."

Malfoy didn't look pleased at Harry's comment, but didn't say anything. Harry pulled back the blankets covering Malfoy and helped him out of his pajama top since he seemed to be having trouble lifting his arms. Harry carefully unwrapped the bandages he'd used to keep pressure on the wounds and cringed as he saw the damage again; he didn't remember it being this bad. Twice Malfoy hissed as Harry worked, breathing in sharply through gritted teeth, but for the most part he remained silent. Harry worked silently too, re-stitching and cleaning a large gash down Malfoy's side. Once he was finished Harry put the tools away and asked Malfoy how he was feeling.

"Sore, but fine," he replied, obviously trying to appear nonchalant.

"Why would they do this to you?" Harry asked, not really expecting an honest answer, but not being able to help his curiosity or – strangely – his concern.

Malfoy didn't reply. Ignoring Harry's question he asked instead, "Why did you help me anyway?"

"Because you needed help," Harry answered simply, deciding not to push for an answer; when it came down to it, it wasn't any of his business. Still, even if Malfoy was stupid enough not to do anything, he didn't want the Slytherin's death on his conscience should Malfoy end up dead next time.

"It's really that black and white to you isn't it?"

"Why shouldn't it be?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes at Harry, "fucking hero, aren't you? The world isn't black and white, Potter. I bet there would be some people you wouldn't help if they were dying; I guess I'm just surprised I didn't make that list."

"I'm not sure," Harry replied, thinking about Voldemort, Wormtail, even Malfoy's father, "I hope I don't ever have to find out. As for you not making the list, well, I suppose I see that you're not all bad – or at least I hope."

Malfoy focused his gaze on a scratch in the wood of his bedframe, determinedly not looking at Harry. "I hope so, too," he muttered almost under his breath, but the silence of their little nest in Malfoy's green sheets carried the words to Harry's ears.

"Is that Tilly Abagail?" Harry asked suddenly. He'd spied the poster of the famous Seeker on Malfoy's wall almost immediately and in an attempt to dispel the awkward silence they were sitting in after Harry's too intimate confession, he decided to bring it up. Quidditch was an easy ice breaker, especially since he knew Malfoy loved it as much as he did.

"Yeah," the blond nodded happy to be talking about, and thinking about, something else. "She's great! I got the poster at a game Father took me to over the summer. She signed it for me – see, right there." Malfoy pointed out the signature and Harry inspected it, feeling genuinely impressed – and a bit jealous – that he had obviously met her.

For the next hour which pushed early into the next morning, Harry and Malfoy talked about things that didn't matter; going over the highlights of Tilly Abagail's career – most of which Harry had never heard about – comparing the most disgusting Bertie-Botts Every Flavour Beans they'd come across, and arguing about which was the best Quidditch team in the English League.

Inevitably, Harry's eyelids began to droop, as did Draco's, and while he really didn't want to, he made the responsible decision and stated that he should probably go.

"Why?" Malfoy blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Its getting cold and you need to rest," Harry told him.

"Harry," Malfoy whispered, saying Harry's name for the first time, "tomorrow, none of this ever happened, understand?"

Harry frowned, a little hurt, but said, "Yeah, I know," because it was true, he did know. He and Malfoy were never supposed to be friends, even if they'd wanted to society would have never allowed it simply because of their backgrounds and what they were expected to become. Enemies. Yet here he was enjoying himself talking to Malfoy like they were, or could be, friends.

"Good. If you're cold you can jump under the covers with me, then you can stay a bit longer." As Harry looked at Malfoy and watch him shift around to make room for Harry in his bed, Harry began to understand; this obligatory hatred they must have for each other hurt Malfoy too and he was postponing the end of the night and the end of their friendship.

Harry smiled and obliged, crawling in next to the blond. "So, Malfoy," he said as he settled into the warmth of the blankets, "while I've got you here and we're actually talking, are you and Pansy together or what?" He wasn't completely sure why he asked that question; if he was honest he would have to admit that it was mostly because he was curious about whether Malfoy was single – and straight. Whether or not, Draco and Pansy were dating was a Hogwarts mystery; she seemed to be all over him and he never seemed to look at her twice, but Lee Jordan swore up and down that he caught them sneaking out of a closet late one night looking more than a little disheveled.

"Tonight you should call me Draco," he whispered turning towards Harry, "and no, not dating, just fooling around. She'd like to think we're dating, but we're not."

"Fooling around? What is that supposed to mean?" Harry teased, smiling cheekily at Draco.

"You're not a virgin, are you, Potter?" Draco asked, teasing Harry right back.

Harry blushed as he reminded him, "Tomorrow, none of this happened remember? You can't tell anyone if it never happened right?"

Draco smiled and traced a slow cross over his chest where his heart lay underneath. "Everybody knows you're still a virgin, Potter," Draco paused, and then smiled again. "Harry," he amended. "You're just not that kind of guy. It's no secret."

"So what if I'm a virgin anyway," Harry huffed, blushing under Draco's intense gaze and the way he almost reverently said his name.

"That's right," Draco laughed. "Who cares, it's not that great."

"It's not?" Harry asked, feeling a bit confused. "But I thought – I mean, everyone likes it… don't they?

"Not me. Not with Pansy anyway," Draco whispered as he shifted around again; his leg fell against Harry's and pressed into him heavily. There was no way Draco hadn't noticed, and Harry was too shocked and too embarrassed at how much he liked the feel of Draco's touch to move away. He just lay there in silence listening to Draco breathe slowly in and out as he tried to figure out what was happening. Was Draco touching his leg on purpose?

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked finally, not really knowing what else to say.

"Aching all over, but it's better with you here."

Harry smiled a little self consciously, "Are you flirting with me?" he teased.

"Maybe," Draco smiled back, but there was something serious in those unusually beautiful grey eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Maybe," Harry laughed, mimicking the Slytherin's vague admission. The truth was he did like it, he liked it immensely, and he marveled at the situation he was in; lying in Malfoy's bed - with Malfoy - flirting with him and loving it. He guessed this was a situation he wouldn't find himself in again and it took all his Gryffindor courage to seize this opportunity while he had it.

He paused, only to let himself think for a second before kissing Draco, any longer and he wouldn't have done it. He pushed his mouth towards Draco's only thinking about touching his lips, but not what he would do once he was there. The kiss was awkward at first, clumsy and wet, but Draco, the far more experienced of the two, lead Harry into a sweet and tender kiss.

"Um, wow… Weird," Harry whispered to Draco once the kiss had ended, their faces were still only centimeters apart and Harry could feel Draco's warm breath on his mouth.

"But nice?" Draco questioned shyly, trying to determine how Harry felt about kissing him.

Draco could see Harry smile in the dim light before he leaned in for another kiss. It was careful and soft like the last one, but became more passionate as Draco grabbed Harry by the hips to pull him in closer. Harry was surprised at the confident movement, but was definitely not complaining; this was the most incredible experience he'd ever had and he was so aroused he was beginning to lose his mind with lust. He could feel Draco's erection pushing hard against his thigh and Harry pushed hard against Draco in return. Feeling insecure about what to do next, he simply lost himself in Draco's kiss and let himself enjoy the moment, that was, until Draco broke the kiss with a sharp cry. Harry, it seemed, had unknowingly moved his hands up Draco's bare back and, in an attempt to pull him closer, pushed too hard on the tender flesh.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you --?" Harry whispered frantically.

"I'm fine, I think. You'd better check anyway."

Harry sat up pulling the blankets off them both to study Draco's back for any signs of loose stitches or fresh bleeding.

"It looks fine, but I'll have to check it again tomorrow night." Harry said as he grabbed Draco's shirt to help him get dressed.

The moment had been lost and both boys were now feeling extremely self conscious about acting so rashly on their raw hormones. There were no words spoken, but Harry knew it was time for him to leave; it was late and Draco clearly was not up to anything too physical.

Harry took an unexpected pleasure in fastening up each of the buttons on Draco's pajamas, he did each one with care and felt himself growing closer to Draco as he did. As he finished the last one he glanced up into Draco's grey eyes and wondered if he felt the intimacy of the moment as strongly as he did.

"I should probably go," Harry whispered, beginning to sit up and climb out of Draco's bed. "I'll come back to check on you tomorrow night."

Draco suddenly reached for him, stilling his movements with a firm grip on his right wrist. "Harry, remember, after you leave, none of this happened?" he reminded him.

"I know." Harry looked sad, as though he was hoping Draco had forgotten or that after their kiss it wouldn't apply anymore.

"You can't come back here again," Draco whispered.

"Don't be stupid. I have to dress your cuts again, if nothing else," he objected, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Feeling like a stupid virgin, Harry wondered if Draco knew exactly what he had done, sharing Harry's first sexual experience and rejecting him this way. He felt used.

"I'll be alright, Pansy can do it." Pansy. She was allowed to touch him, allowed to fuck him, allowed to care for him – Malfoy wanted her to. Anger burned up inside Harry as he felt the unfairness of it all.

"What?" he snapped loudly. "Pansy is an idiot! She'll only hurt you. She won't be as careful as me and you'll probably scar!"

"Harry, stop it!" Draco said firmly, gripping his wrist harder and demanding Harry's full attention. "I never expected to find myself here with you, and even more I wouldn't have ever thought I'd like it so much, or that I'd want to do it again. I wish you could come back here tomorrow, I wish you could stay here tonight, but you can't. It's far too dangerous, even coming here tonight was reckless!"

"I won't get caught," Harry pleaded to Draco. "No one will see me. I'll be careful. Didn't this mean anything to you?" Harry didn't know how to describe what had just happened, especially now that it felt like none of it mattered.

"What could it mean, Harry? It was fun, but it's not possible for it to mean anything. Don't misunderstand me, I'm glad it happened. I'm glad I feel like I know you better now and I'll always remember this, but it can't go any further." Draco's gaze was penetrating it only made Harry more distressed by his words.

"I can't believe this," Harry whispered, almost to himself.

Draco sighed. "I wish it could be different, but you know that things have to go back to normal tomorrow. I want you to remember me as I am tonight, and forget the jerk I have been and the jerk I'm going to need to be again once you go."

"So you're just going to go back to being a jerk?" Harry hissed angrily; he couldn't understand any of this, he couldn't believe this night wouldn't change anything between them. "You can't just erase a whole night and go back to the way it was before. It doesn't work like that!"

"Harry you told me you understood, none of this happened, remember?" Draco's voice was softening, trying to calm the dark haired boy. He leaned forward and took Harry's hands in his. "You can't come back to--"

"Stop it," Harry commanded. "I'll leave the antiseptic and needles and everything as you ask, but I _will_ be here tomorrow night and I hope you leave your door open for me." Harry leaned forward into Draco and kissed him one last time before leaving. As Harry put his invisibility cloak back on, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath praying that when he arrived tomorrow night Draco's door would be open to him. Harry didn't know it yet, but it wouldn't be.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and co. belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 3

Harry woke the following morning feeling dazed and uneasy. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened to him last night, it was like he'd totally lost his senses. He replayed everything in his mind over again and for the first time he admitted to himself that perhaps the fantasies he'd so freely allowed himself to have were not as harmless as he thought. Harry began to wonder if the butterflies and giddiness he felt when he thought about Malfoy were real or if he had just allowed himself too many sexual fantasies with boys and it was like Hermione always said, if you tell yourself something enough, even if it's not true, eventually you start to believe it. As Harry made his way down to breakfast that morning, he told himself he was being ridiculous and he didn't like Malfoy like that at all. But the moment he stepped into the Great Hall he glanced towards the Slytherin table looking for a pair of blue-grey eyes that he hoped would be looking for him in return and he knew it wasn't true. Those eyes were not at breakfast that morning, which once Harry thought about it, wasn't surprising given Malfoy's injuries. Harry was distracted for most of the day, arguing with himself about whether or not he really liked Draco Malfoy, how bad a thing liking him might actually be, and whether or not he would keep his promise of visiting again, despite Malfoy's instructions to stay away.

When it came time, Harry knew there was no question about whether or not he would go; he decided that he would clean and dress (as in replace the bandages) Malfoy's broken body and tell him that he didn't like him like that despite what had happened the night before. Late that night Harry snuck into the Slytherin common room and made his way to Draco's dorm room; the door was shut. Harry stood there in front of the door and pressed his hand upon it. It would be so easy to just turn the door knob and walk in; Draco was just on the other side. He stood there touching the door for several minutes before deciding he couldn't stand there all night; he would try again later. He repeated this the next night (just to tell Malfoy the kiss had been a mistake, of course!) and when he found the door shut, he told himself he wouldn't come again. Every night for next few days he would go off to bed as normal and spend half an hour trying to talk himself out of visiting Draco, each time he was unsuccessful. He would creep down to the dungeons, only to be faced with another heartbreaking rejection – the closed door. The day Malfoy came back to class was the day Harry quit visiting Slytherin House.

* * *

On Thursday that week, for the first time, Draco Malfoy was at breakfast. Ron was the first to notice. "Well, well, look whose back. Guess he's feeling better. What a shame!" he said, smirking at Harry and Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione acknowledged, "he will make Potions that little bit more unpleasant this morning."

It was just over a week since Harry had seen Malfoy and his sudden reappearance left him speechless. "Yeah," Harry said weakly.

Hermione, who had been tuning in on Harry's increasing mood swings over the last week, touched him on the shoulder so he would see her give him another 'Are you sure you're okay?' look. Harry smiled weakly at her, hoping he was saying 'Sure, I'm fine,' but knowing she knew he actually meant, 'Not really, but I don't want to talk about it.'

Harry sat through breakfast barely eating anything, trying to decide whether he should look over at the Slytherin table. In the end, Malfoy made the decision for him. It seemed a first year Hufflepuff was arriving for breakfast and got too close to Malfoy and his cronies. The small boy was pushed into Malfoy by Crabbe, who was snickering as he watched Malfoy overreact; flinging his arms into the air as he verbally abused the small Hufflepuff for knocking into him. Hearing the shouting, Harry instinctively looked across the room straight into the eyes he had looked for every morning this week. Draco Malfoy was staring and smirking back at him; it was then Harry realized that the performance was all for him. He felt sick. He stormed out of the Great Hall to seek refuge in the boys' bathroom for 15 minutes before he would have to face Malfoy again in Potions. In the bathroom, Harry breathed deeply and told himself he was fine. By the time he walked into Potions no one had a clue about just how close Harry Potter had come to falling apart.

Potions class progressed as usual, Harry worked with Ron reading the instructions from his potions book carefully and ignoring Malfoy. Snape paid Malfoy special attention, giving him loud compliments and professing loudly how glad he was to have Malfoy back just to know that not _everyone_ was incompetent. For once Malfoy didn't play it up. When Snape dismissed the class Harry left the room quickly, knowing Malfoy would still be slow on his feet, and managed to avoid him.

* * *

After lunch they had Transfiguration with the sixth year Ravenclaws and Harry relaxed knowing he wouldn't have to face Malfoy again until dinner time. The class paired up to practice changing something big into something small and vise versa; the change in matter of the objects was difficult to master, so naturally Hermione had already managed to achieve it. The class was odd numbered and Harry, Ron and Hermione were the first to volunteer for a group of three, to which Professor McGonagall agreed. However, much to Harry's dismay, a few minutes into the class Malfoy entered with a note from Professor Snape. In short, the note explained that Malfoy had been called away on family business over the last week and please could he join this class for a catch up lesson.

"Very well, Mr Malfoy," McGonagall agreed. "Why are you late?"

"I was with Professor Snape going over what I missed in Potions," Malfoy replied. In truth, Malfoy had left before the others during lunch; it just took him that much longer to climb the stairs to class without popping any stitches.

"Yes, alright," McGonagall said. She looked over at Harry and called him over. "Potter! You'll pair up with Mr Malfoy today please."

Malfoy smirked at this announcement, he was pleased.

"But Professor!" Harry exclaimed, as he rushed to her desk, "We've already started the class and surely you'll be teaching Malfoy what we did last week! He'll have this lesson tomorrow won't he?"

"This _is_ what we did last week, Potter! Weren't you paying attention?"

Harry cringed. She was right; they did do this last week. McGonagall leaned in close to Harry and whispered, "Look, I know you two don't get along, but frankly you can manage him better than the others. He is too intimidating and manipulative for anyone else. I'm sorry."

Harry sighed as he conceded. He walked back to his desk next to Ron and Hermione to grab his books before moving to the back of the room to sit with Malfoy. Professor McGonagall went over the mechanics of the spell one more time before they were permitted to find a separate space in the room to practice. Malfoy immediately moved to a corner of the room far from anyone else and Harry had no choice but to follow.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered, as soon as they were alone.

"Where's the gobstone?" Harry asked, ignoring Malfoy's question. "We're supposed to change it into a school desk. I kind of managed to do it last week but it was only half as big as it was supposed to be."

"Harry, we need to talk," Malfoy whispered, taking a step towards him.

Harry had had a speech planned for Malfoy; he'd been working on it all week. He would talk about how that was a weird day with unusual circumstances, he didn't mean for anything to happen, it didn't mean anything and he was sure Malfoy agreed. But most of all Harry wanted to make sure Malfoy knew he wasn't gay (not totally anyway, but he wouldn't tell Malfoy that) and to warn him that he knew Malfoy kissed him back so if 'Harry Potter is gay' rumors started to circulate, they would be quickly followed by 'Draco Malfoy is gay' rumors. Unfortunately, this well thought out speech disappeared from his mind as the nausea he felt wash over him this morning after Malfoy's little show came rushing back.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry whispered fiercely. "What you did this morning was sick! Don't think I don't know why you did it! Nothing happened last week, remember? We aren't friends. Just give me the fucking gobstone!"

Malfoy could tell Harry was too hurt and angry to be reasoned with quietly in class so he gave in. He handed over the gobstone and they practiced changing it into a desk. Harry did much worse today than last week; he couldn't concentrate with Malfoy so close to him. Much to Harry's frustration, Malfoy managed a perfect transfiguration, with the desk, arguably, just a little undersized. When McGonagall dismissed the class, Harry tried to leave as quickly as he had left Potions. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough and Malfoy grabbed him to whisper, "This isn't over" into his ear rather ardently. Harry felt his confusion all over again as Malfoy seemed to pull him left and right, and back and forth, until he was so dizzy he barely knew which way was up.

* * *

The sixth year Gryffindors had free study time after Transfiguration so Harry walked rather quickly to the library to throw himself into his Charms essay and forget all about Draco Malfoy. Ron went to the common room to play chess with Seamus, and Hermione followed Harry to the library determined to find out what was wrong.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione called out, "slow down!"

Harry turned to see Hermione jogging up behind him, "do you mind if I study with you?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind."

"Hey, stop for a second," she said as she grabbed his arm. "Can we talk?"

"Look, I have to study, I can't." Harry could guess what she wanted to talk about.

"I know, me too! It's just a have a quick problem I need to run by you."

Harry relaxed when he realized she wasn't going to quiz him about his weird behaviour and agreed to talk to her.

"Great," Hermione said as she pulled him into an empty classroom. Harry dropped his books onto a nearby desk.

"What's up?" he asked her, glad to have something else to think about.

Hermione made sure she positioned herself between Harry and the door before she began. "I have this friend," she explained, "and he's been acting really weird recently. He's distancing himself from everyone and he seems really depressed, I don't know what to do."

Harry had already started backing away from her as he realized what she was doing. "No," he said, "I'm not doing this, Hermione."

"Harry, I just want to help!"

"No, I'm leaving."

"Harry!" she shouted, stepping right into him and grabbing his arms, "I love you, you know. You can talk to me, I won't even tell Ron. What's going on?"

"Nothing! I'm just losing my mind that's all! He's playing games with me and I don't know what to believe…" Harry's voiced trailed off. Hermione didn't say anything; she was hoping he would just continue. Instead he picked up his books in anger and threw them hard across the room; papers flew everywhere and his heavy Transfiguration textbook hit the corner of another desk with a thud, the hard cover tearing off and sliding across the floor. Tears of frustration and confusion spilled down his cheeks as he explained everything to Hermione. He told her about kissing Malfoy and liking it and about Malfoy's request that he didn't return again and Harry's decision to ignore him. Harry told her how he felt drawn to Malfoy, like he couldn't help going to his room night after night even though he knew he wouldn't be allowed in – it was like just being there was enough, even though it hurt him more each time he went and found the door closed. He felt like some sick stalker visiting Slytherin dorms over and over. He explained how confused he'd been feeling about his near obsession with Malfoy; thinking about him all the time, wanting to touch him, to smell him. He described how even though he knew how sick it was that Malfoy had bullied that kid just for him to watch, he was still driven to distraction by his close proximity in Transfiguration. Harry was deeply ashamed; Malfoy was an asshole and Harry felt like her was losing his mind.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed softly when Harry was finished. Not knowing what else to say, she just held him. He wasn't crying anymore but he didn't break off the hug; they sat this way for at least 20 minutes, just thinking and hugging. No one disturbed them.

"We better go to dinner," Harry said at last.

As they entered Harry knew Malfoy was watching him, he could tell by Hermione's firm glare at the Slytherin table and protective arm on his back. Harry didn't look over. She began helping him to avoid Malfoy; constantly placing herself between them like his guard. She managed to keep them apart for at least two weeks until they finally faced each other in a very public confrontation in the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N: Tried not to make Harry sound like a freaky stalker boy, but wanted to get across the intense feelings he had for Malfoy (and the confusion and distress these feelings were causing him). I felt like if Harry was at least _aware_ his behaviour was stalkerish it wouldn't seem so bad. (lol notice when Harry and Draco are on bad terms he's 'Malfoy' when they aren't he's 'Draco'). Let me know how I did, but don't be too harsh if you think I pulled it off badly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Love Harry but he belongs to another…

Chapter 4

Over the two weeks in between Harry's emotional confession to Hermione and his (upcoming) public encounter with Malfoy in the Great Hall, Harry had noticed Malfoy trying to catch him alone a few times. Malfoy, who was very discretely watching Harry most of the time, kept a reasonable distance and his interest in Harry went largely unnoticed except by Harry himself, Hermione and, surprisingly, Ron, who hadn't been noticing much lately besides Hermione. Ron had actually commented on it to Harry a few days before, quietly asking Harry what was going on. Harry said something vague about Malfoy being a weirdo and how should he know what was going on, before quickly announcing he had quidditch practice and making a hasty exit. Ron was affectionately watching Hermione most of the time now and he had begun to notice just how protective she was becoming of Harry, especially around Malfoy. Ron was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the idea that there was something going on and he wasn't being told.

On this particular day, the day Harry and Malfoy finally had it out in front of the whole school, Harry was late to breakfast. He hadn't managed to fall asleep until the early hours of the morning and was, naturally, reluctant to get up when his alarm sounded at 7.30am. As he entered the Great Hall alone, Malfoy saw his chance and stepped into Harry's path. He was unavoidable, so Harry steeled himself for their encounter, he knew it had to happen eventually and he hoped he was ready.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy," Harry's voice was as hard as his glare.

Malfoy smirked, knowing he had him _finally_. "Make me," he teased.

Harry moved to step around him, but Malfoy moved with him making sure he couldn't pass. "I'd move if I was you, Malfoy." Harry said, scowling at him.

Malfoy eyed Harry's fist as he clenched it. "Do it, Potter," he said, urging Harry to lose control and just hit him. "Don't hold back, I'm all healed so it'll take more than just a push." Malfoy raised his eyebrows and smirked, knowing Harry knew he was referring to their kiss when Harry hugged too tight making Draco cry out in pain.

"Bastard," Harry whispered before shoving Malfoy hard.

Malfoy shoved Harry back, his eyes alight with excitement. Harry pulled out his wand, but Malfoy was too quick for him, "Expelliarmus!" he yelled. Harry's wand flew out of his grasp and across the room. "No wands, Potter," Malfoy stated as he threw his wand in the same direction as Harry's. Harry jumped first, pulling Malfoy to the ground and punching him in the stomach, just before he got elbowed in the face. Harry whacked Malfoy in the nose a second before kicking him in the shins. Malfoy punched Harry in the stomach and pushed at his shoulders in an attempt to separate them, but Harry wasn't having that. (If Malfoy wanted this, he got it!) Harry grabbed at Malfoy's robes and pulled him back, aiming another kick at his legs. Malfoy tried to push them apart again and Harry got another good punch in at Malfoy's shoulder before the two boys were pulled apart. Harry found himself being grasped tightly by Hagrid's big hands as he watched Malfoy being pulled off the ground by Professor Snape.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Snape drawled, "I can take it from here. I'll escort these two to the hospital wing. Thirty points from Gryffindor for starting fights Potter."

Hagrid let Harry go. "Yeh a'right, Harry?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Fine, thanks Hagrid."

"That's a nasty cut there on yeh eyebrow, best you go off to the hospital wing with Professor Snape."

Harry turned and walked with Snape and Malfoy to the hospital wing. He could feel blood stinging his left eye and he tried to wipe it out, unfortunately this only served to rub it in and making it sting more. By the time they reached the hospital wing Harry could only see out of his right eye and Malfoy's nose was dripping a surprising amount of blood down the front of his robes. Snape left them both with some stern words and an extra special glare for Harry. Madam Pomfrey fixed up Harry first, then Malfoy; they were both instructed to stay and rest for at least an hour so she was sure her healing salve was working properly. The hospital wing was relatively empty and Harry wasn't surprised when Malfoy came to see him at his bedside.

"Hey," he greeted Harry quietly. Harry didn't respond so he continued, "well, now that's out of the way, feeling better?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said as he reached for Harry's hand. "I never meant to."

Harry pulled his hand away. "What is wrong with you!? Haven't you done enough?" Harry demanded, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't disturb Madam Pomfrey – although his tone more than made up for his lack of volume. "Before I helped you that night, I never thought about you – _ever._ Now, you're always in my head! You keep watching me; you are driving me completely nuts. For fuck's sake, Malfoy, just leave me alone! Don't make things worse."

Harry wasn't sure if this was the right thing to say; he was being rather candid with Malfoy and it could come back to bite him later. But Harry was too frustrated with Malfoy to really care much if he was saying the right thing or not; he figured that Malfoy wasn't all that keen on their little encounter being made public either so he might think twice about telling the rest of the school about Harry's constant Malfoy-related thoughts.

"You never thought about me before this?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"Never," Harry said firmly.

"I thought about you," Malfoy replied softly. This last statement confused Harry into speechlessness again and he forgot to protest as Malfoy covered Harry's warm hands with his own.

"You did?" Harry asked dumbly. "When?"

"When I first met you; I wondered what you would feel like, what you'd taste like." Draco leaned in closer to Harry as if to kiss him, but Harry pulled away.

"Malfoy, we were eleven when we first met!" Harry stated, horrified.

Malfoy ignored him. "You are an icon, Harry, and incredibly sexy; combine that with your obvious innocence and you are an instant wet dream." Malfoy was looking at Harry hungrily as he leaned in again for a kiss.

Harry lightly pushed Malfoy back by his shoulder and scoffed, "You're such a fucking liar, Malfoy."

"I'm not a liar, not about this anyway. Everyone wants you, Harry, not just little girls like Ginny Weasley." Harry frowned at this remark, but Malfoy continued, "You're Harry Potter for fuck's sake! The boy who lived! You're a hero, a symbol of hope; you my sweet boy are a fucking GOD! Everyone wants a bit of you, not just little girls and gay boys."

Harry had to laugh at this, "so big girls and straight boys want me too?" he joked.

Malfoy smiled, pleased Harry was loosening up. "Absolutely!" he exclaimed.

"Then which category do you fall into?"

"I don't know anymore. You've turned my world upside down." Malfoy wound his fingers around Harry's as he spoke, grasping his hand tightly.

"Well, if I'm as desirable as you say, why don't you want me?"

"Oh but I do!"

"Funny way of showing it," Harry stated grimly. Harry was no longer lost in the moment or dazzled by Malfoy's extravagant flirting. Everything that had happened and everything he felt over the last 3 weeks was very quickly rushing back to him and he suddenly wasn't so keen on Malfoy's close proximity. Harry pried his hand from Malfoy's and crossed his arms to deny Malfoy access to him.

"Harry," Malfoy whispered as he sat himself on the edge of Harry's bed. "You have no idea how much I wanted to be with you, right from the start. But I thought it was too dangerous, it would be reckless."

"Dangerous! How much more danger can I be in, Malfoy!" Harry yelled a bit too loudly.

"Sshh, I know. That's what I wanted to say. I've changed my mind. You are far too delicious for me to leave to someone else, I need you for myself." Malfoy stared into Harry's eyes, daring him to look back and see his sincerity. He did.

Harry smiled in spite of himself, "seriously?" he asked.

"Definitely," Malfoy smiled back; he knew he had won.

Harry smiled and allowed Malfoy the kiss he'd been twice denied already. It was short, but definitely sweet. Malfoy dashed back to his bed before Madam Pomfrey arrived to check on the noise – she had heard Harry yelling. A few minutes after Madam Pomfrey was settled safely back into her office a small piece of paper came fluttering over to him like a butterfly. Harry caught it in his hands and opened it up, on it was two lines written in a small scratchy print, it said:

_Stop calling me Malfoy._

_My name is Draco. _

* * *

A/N: Much thanks for the reviews, I adored them all :D I have noted the request for an easier to read format and I fully intend to put in cute little scene breaks (see above) from now on, but I found it hard to find a spot to put them in this particular chapter – everything sort of flows together and breaks don't seem to fit… but next time!

Let me know what you thought of this chapter – I know it was slightly shorter than usual but it just ended so nicely there, don't you think?

I know Harry caved to Malfoy's charm rather easily, but deep down he never wanted to say no so really he did well putting up the fight he did!

How are you all feeling about Malfoy – sorry, _Draco_? How is he coming across?

Also just a warning I'm in high demand this weekend and hence can't guarantee when ch 5 will be up. Never fear though I'm nearly finished it so it shouldn't be more than a week away. I just have this thing where I like to be at least one chapter ahead and posting this early is making me feel like im falling behind. But I couldn't help myself, I'm as eager to see what you think as (I hope) you are to read it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K's.

Chapter 5

Harry and Draco were released from the hospital wing just before lunch. The swelling on Harry's left eye had reduced significantly, but there was still a rather odd purple-green sort of colour blooming underneath his eye. According to Madam Pomfrey, Harry would have to live with this sickly looking bruise for another 2 days. Draco, as usual, was the image of perfection. While Harry was undoubtedly happy after Draco's proposition in the hospital wing, he couldn't help but feel a little bitter that he had to bare such an embarrassing souvenir from their brawl when Draco didn't have a scratch. He almost felt like asking Draco to limp a little just so people would know Harry had given just as much as he got during their fight.

When Harry stepped into the Great Hall at lunch time Hermione was the first one on him, cringing while gently examining his bruise and hugging him tightly. Harry could only imagine how much she thought he was hurting after such an encounter with Draco Malfoy, the boy who'd broken his heart by using him and casting him away so harshly. She questioned him tenderly about how he was feeling.

Harry gazed warmly into her eyes, as she squeezed his hands tightly to show her support. "Hermione, stop fussing," he said. "We talked, it's sorted and I've never been happier." Harry gave her a genuine smile and she knew that, at that particular moment, he meant it – he _was_ happy.

Hermione gave a weak smile back to appease him, but in her heart she wasn't happy for him; she was worried – very worried. Draco Malfoy was trouble with a capital T and she knew he would only end up hurting Harry more the more he let himself get attached. No good would come of this, no matter how happy Harry was right now. Unfortunately for Hermione, she and Harry were soon joined by the other Gryffindors eager to see Harry's black eye and she wasn't able to quiz him for more details about his talk with Malfoy. Harry felt her disappointment at the abrupt end to their brief conversation and decided to make a point of not being alone with her any time soon to continue it. He knew what she would say and it wouldn't be what he wanted to hear.

* * *

After their last class for the day (History of Magic), Harry met up with Draco in a relatively large closet in a rarely used corridor of Hogwarts. Harry was understandably nervous, he felt like he was stepping into something brand new with Draco and he wasn't entirely sure he could get back if he changed his mind later – but it was too exciting to walk away from. Harry checked to see if anyone was watching before he slipped inside. There was practically nothing stored in the closet so there was plenty of room for Harry and Draco to get cozy. Draco was already there when Harry arrived and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Harry to pull him into a hug.

"I wondered if you'd ever let me do this to you," he whispered to Harry.

"So did I," Harry admitted. "You know there's a lot we should talk about first, before this goes too far." Harry was trying to maintain some kind of sensible thought process while his heart was beating out of control.

"Harry," Draco breathed, his lips were so close and it was hard for Harry to concentrate. "Do you really want to talk right now? We'll have so much time later…" Draco pressed up against him so that Harry could feel how much he wanted him.

Harry felt his knees start to buckle and his senses were overwhelmed with Draco; his touch, his smell and, as Harry kissed him, his taste. Harry was incapable of talking now, even if he had wanted to.

As Harry recalled that secret encounter with Draco again later that night, he realized he didn't have any clear memories of what actually happened. It was like Draco's presence was so intoxicating that Harry could only remember fuzzy details – lots of kissing and lots of hands going everywhere. In a way, Harry was really rather disappointed with this; he wanted to remember every moment and wished they had taken their time. He wanted to be able to recall what it felt like to slowly unbutton Draco's shirt and truly appreciate every newly exposed patch of skin as it revealed itself. But all Harry remembered was the intense giddiness he felt as Draco ripped open his school shirt hungrily kissing and sucking Harry's chest leaving more than a few hickeys there (not that Harry minded, they were like proof that night when he wondered if it was real). Harry vaguely remembered doing the same to Draco, but more carefully as he inspected and kissed his scars. He wasn't sure if he should hate those scars for hurting Draco or appreciate them for bringing them together. As delirious as Harry was during their entire 25 minute encounter, their actions were not so blurred that Harry didn't notice Draco making moves towards undoing Harry's pants. Suddenly, it all felt toomuch and he reached down to still Draco's hands with his own.

"I've never done this before," Harry paused before he continued; feeling very vulnerable in that moment. "I haven't – um, with another guy… you know." (Harry hadn't really done this with a girl either, but he was uncomfortable enough without admitting how _thoroughly _inexperienced he was). He flushed pink as blood rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Too far?" Draco questioned, his hands still gripping the top of Harry's trousers.

"I don't want to do this in a closet that's all." Harry wasn't sure that was all, but that was all he said to Draco; he'd deal with his performance anxiety on his own.

Draco smiled at him. "Let's meet at the Room of Requirement later tonight then, maybe we can get ourselves a nice bed and some privacy," he suggested.

Harry held his breath for a few seconds and his blushed faded quickly as he began to panic just a little. As much as he wanted to experiment with Draco and just let loose and enjoy himself, he was still nervous and this was still going _way_ too fast.

"Or," Draco said, after seeing Harry's face, "we can meet somewhere else and just talk – you know, with no bed."

Harry relaxed knowing Draco wasn't going to rush him and pulled him into another kiss. "Thanks," he whispered. "Sorry I'm being such a girl about this."

"Hey, don't even worry about it," Draco said, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "This is still a little weird anyway; you're probably right about taking things slow."

Harry sighed, content with running his fingers up and down Draco's still bare chest as they talked about when they would next meet. He hoped that by tonight he would have gotten over some of his nervousness.

* * *

At dinner that night Harry pushed his worries aside and allowed himself to relax into the flow of conversation at Gryffindor table; he felt like his normal self for the first time in weeks. He laughed loudly with Ron at Seamus' antics, refusing to wonder just how long he would be able to do this before Ron found out about Draco and – well, who knows what would happen. He told himself to be happy and enjoy life while he felt this way; strangely whole. He had his friends and now a lover; everything else in his life – school and Voldemort – seemed to be pushed to the back of his mind, however unwise that was.

He could tell Hermione was still keen to continue their conversation so Harry made sure he was sitting in the middle of his friends; he had Ron and Neville on his left, Fred and George on his right, and Seamus and Dean directly oppose him. Hermione was sitting at least 5 people away from him with Ginny, Parvati and Lavender. _Perfect,_ he thought to himself.

As people finished up their meals and settled into idle chatter about the day's events, the strangest thing happened. Harry looked at his watch and took note that the dinner plates would soon be cleared to make room for the dessert platters; it was right at that moment that the cutlery began to vibrate on the tables. It happened softly at first, nobody even noticed, then as it became more intense one or two people stared pointing out the odd behaviour.

Before long the goblets had started vibrating too, and then the plates began. _Almost like an earthquake,_ Harry thought. People started to become anxious, some rising out of their chairs, most looking towards the teachers table for reassurance; but they didn't find it. The teachers were just as baffled as everyone else; earthquakes were not common in the wizarding world. It wasn't long before the intensity of the vibrations increased again; they doubled in only a few seconds. Suddenly, with no warning, all the glass in the room exploded showering the students in dangerously sharp sparkling shards.

The Great Hall was filled with the sound of fearful and shocked shrieks and screams as glass rained down on them from the high stained-glass windows surrounding them. Harry protected himself as best he could whilst surveying the room; investigating who was standing where and what they were doing. Most people crouched, covering their faces with their hands; there was no unusual behaviour that he could see.

Once the glass had stopped showering down people began to stand and look around the room; most checked on their friends to make sure they were okay, some (like Harry) were checking on who looked to most suspicious. No one was seriously injured, although some students had been hit by pieces of exploding goblets that they were unfortunate enough to be sitting too close to or, in the worst cases, still holding. Madam Pomfrey had a full ward that night as she saw student after student; carefully removing each piece of sharp shining glass from their faces and hands.

Harry was starting to feel claustrophobic with all the panic going on and, unfortunately, it took over an hour for him to escape since Dumbledore insisted that every student be examined by a teacher before leaving. Following their examination, students were either sent to their common rooms or the hospital wing at the teachers' discretion.

Harry tingled with lust when, in the midst of all the panic and commotion, Draco caught Harry's elbow stopping him so he might look him over to check he was unhurt – he was, as was Draco – and to confirm they were still meeting as arranged – they were.

* * *

A/N: Okay all, I have ended up splitting this chapter into 2 parts because it was far too long (this is the short half, next half is not quite, but almost, twice as long as this one). Good news: next chapter is already written. Bad news: I'm going to string it out for you because I am ridiculously busy this week. I'm doing my first lot of interviews for my research study this Wednesday and I have a 3500 word essay due Friday. Hence I'm going to try and pad out my lack of time for writing this story out a bit by postponing uploading the next chapter. Don't hate me for it!

Also, I have just updated my other chapters - i didnt change any of the content - I added in those page breakers since I only just discovered them (shh people! I'm new, dont tease!) and as someone mentioned my chapters are all bunched up and that can make it hard to read. Also added in the disclaimer for ch 1 and removed my note of forgetting the disclaimer in ch 1 in ch 2 (since it would look retarded if i didnt).

Okay, so what did you think of ch 5?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Bless JK Rowling's imagination… Harry's not mine…

WARNING: Two sexy boys getting it on, if you're likely to be offended don't read on…

* * *

Chapter 6

That night as he lay in bed waiting for the time to tick by until he met Draco, Harry had two things on his mind; the exploding glass at dinner and, of course, Draco Malfoy. Following a deep (and pointless) discussion in the common room with the other Gryffindors about the incident at dinner, Harry was still thoroughly confused. What had been the point of it? No one was seriously hurt and the windows were easily fixed, there seemed to be no purpose to it. The only likely solution was that it was a rather dangerous prank by some careless students, but who would be that stupid? When Harry had run out of ideas about the exploding glass he began to think about his new relationship with Draco Malfoy.

There was a part of Harry (lets call it logic) that knew he was being entirely stupid and completely reckless allowing himself to become so emotionally vulnerable and physically accessible to someone who, in all likelihood, was operating closely with Lord Voldemort. Not that Harry believed Draco Malfoy was involved _directly_ with the Dark Lord, but his father most certainly was, and Harry got the impression that Lucius Malfoy kept close tabs on his son. Draco seemed to be looking over his shoulder more than normal like he was expecting something, or someone, to be there watching him.

The other part of Harry, the part he was favouring at this point (lets call it hormones), really didn't care about the consequences, it was primarily concerned about how Draco made Harry feel – incredible! See when you are a 16 year old boy things are very rarely thought through completely (in fact, this was Harry's specialty) and it's more about the 'now' rather than the 'later'. This is why Hermione was such an invaluable part of their trio; she balanced out their (Harry and Ron's) idiocy with common sense.

Before they parted ways, Harry and Draco had arranged to meet in the seventh floor corridor for a little rendezvous in the Room of Requirement that night. They were meeting at 11 o'clock and Harry felt like it would never arrive, time seemed to get slower and slower until he felt like it might actually stop and he would never meet with Draco. Eventually at half past 10, Harry got tired of waiting and decided he was just going to go. Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione was waiting for him in the common room; she had noticed he was avoiding her and had set a trap for him. Hermione had been watching Harry closely all evening and guessed, from his excitement and frequent glances to his watch, that he was meeting Draco again tonight. Knowing he would most likely use his invisibility cloak, she sprinkled a little flour on the bottom stair so that when he crept into the common room from the dorms he would leave footprints and she would see him – invisible or not.

Hermione sat up in the common room with a book, although she wasn't paying much attention to it. As she wondered how her friendship with Harry had gotten to the point where she was forced to these extremes just to talk to him, she noticed flour footprints trekking across the floor.

"Harry," she stated, standing and walking towards him. "We need to talk!"

Hermione reached up and pulled off his cloak.

"Not now, Hermione. I'm meeting Draco. Later though, I promise." Harry said dismissively.

"Now, Harry Potter! Don't make me hex you!"

"Fine! What do you want?" Harry knew he was being ungrateful. Hermione had been so good to him when he was upset about Draco; of course she was going to be concerned he was dating him.

"What's going on with you now?" she asked.

Harry explained everything in detail, trying to help her understand why he felt the way he did. He repeated what Draco had told him in hospital wing and tried his best to describe Draco's sincerity and his own feelings for Draco; the connection and passion he felt for him. But Hermione was still bewildered – she had always thought Harry was smarter than this. _(Author: "but aren't we all just fools in love, Hermione?" She rudely ignored me, talking to Harry instead.)_

"But, Harry," she whispered softly once he was finished, "he hurt you. I saw how much he hurt you."

"He explained that Hermione, I just told you! He thought us being friends was too dangerous, but like I told him, how much more danger can I be in right?" Harry laughed, oblivious of how ridiculous this was all sounding to Hermione.

"What about that poor little Hufflepuff boy?" she reminded him. "He bullied that boy just for you Harry – that's not normal!"

"Just drop it, Hermione! I'm happy now, isn't that all that matters?" Harry had forgotten about that first year Hufflepuff and he hated how right Hermione was, that wasn't normal – why would Draco think that was the way to get his attention?

Harry ended his conversation with Hermione by walking out of the common room, leaving her (most likely sensible) rebuttal hanging unsaid in the air between them. Slipping back underneath the invisibility cloak, Harry was now late to meet Draco but he suddenly wasn't so excited about it. As he arrived, he saw Draco leaning against the wall next to Barnabas the Barmy looking far too attractive. You see, Harry had decided while he was climbing the stairs to the seventh floor that he was going to have a serious conversation with Draco about the Hufflepuff boy and he was likely to get distracted with Draco looking like that. Harry slipped out from under his cloak to the great astonishment of the beautiful Slytherin he'd come to meet.

"Whoa, Harry! What is that?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"No," Harry stated, raising his hands to stop Draco's questions. "Don't distract me. I need to talk to you about that first year you pushed around for my benefit a few weeks ago." Harry was doing his best to firmly glare at Draco.

Draco looked at him, mildly amused at Harry's seriousness. "What about him?"

"Well," Harry started, he was taken aback – surely Draco knew how wrong it was to bully people like that. "Why would you do that?"

"Why not? He lived didn't he? Besides, I had to get you to look at me somehow without the whole school knowing I wanted your attention," Draco shrugged.

"Draco, you can't do that to people! That kid was probably really upset! You should have done something else. Set the tablecloth on fire or something!"

Draco walked over to Harry and took his hand. "Hey, I'm sorry. Look I didn't mean to upset him. I just thought he would just call me a prat to his mates and give me a wide berth for a while. If it matters to you then next time, I'll burn the Great Hall down to get your attention before picking on a snotty first year." Draco smiled at Harry teasing him somewhat. Harry blushed when Draco moved to catch his eye, "Lets go inside, okay?"

There was no denying it, Harry was hooked. Even now Harry wondered how it was possible for Draco to justify such cruelty to a first year to Harry's satisfaction, because that's just what had happened. Harry was comfortably satisfied that Draco didn't _mean_ to hurt the boy – besides, Draco was right; the kid had lived, hadn't he!?

They paced in front of the wall where the door to the Room of Requirement should appear several times; nothing happened.

"Maybe it's for needs not wants" Harry suggested. "Last time you needed somewhere to recover, this time we just want somewhere private to-" Harry paused and blushed; he didn't really know what they were going to do there.

Draco smiled. "Yeah, I think you might be right. The castle isn't feeling too generous tonight I guess. Where else do you think we could go?"

"Well, maybe an empty class room? Or we could go back to my dorm and just put up another silencing charm." Harry suggested, blushing yet again.

"Mmm," Draco purred leaning into Harry, "it might be risky with all those Gryffindors, but I like the idea of a bed."

"Okay, well, come here and we'll sneak in under this." Harry unraveled his invisibility cloak, and wrapped it around his shoulders. Draco stepped into Harry eying the cloak as he slid his arm around Harry's waist.

"You will have to explain this to me when we get to your dorm," he stated.

Harry just smiled as they made their way back to Gryffindor uninterrupted; quietly sneaking into the dorm room, into Harry's bed and behind the curtains.

"_Silencio_", Draco whispered, smiling at Harry. "Hi," he purred seductively as he leaned in to kiss Harry, "I've been dying to do this again all night."

Harry let Draco kiss him slowly, it was sweet like he was tasting Harry and enjoying him as much as kissing him. Harry kissed him back faintly; he could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach and he was starting to feel dizzy. Harry broke the kiss to slide underneath his blankets and escape the cold, inviting Draco to join him.

Once under the covers, Draco pulled Harry in close to him, wrapping his legs around Harry's and propping himself up with his arm so he could pin Harry down with another kiss. Harry decided he would let Draco take the lead on this since he didn't really know what he should be doing. Draco seemed to know what he was doing though; he broke their kiss to looking into Harry's eyes and throwing him a suggestive smile. Harry wasn't sure what Draco was doing until he felt Draco's hand slipping underneath his shirt, lifting it up; Draco was silently asking Harry's permission with his eyes, wanting to know if Harry was comfortable with being undressed. Harry smiled as he shifted his body, using his arms and bum to lift his torso off the bed allowing Draco to easily pull off his shirt. Harry did the same to Draco; undressing him until they were both naked from the waist up.

Draco sat on top of Harry, straddling his hips, and leaned down to kiss him again. Draco managed to stretch himself across Harry in such a way that Harry did not feel too much pressure from his weight, but still managed to feel the length of Draco's bare chest touching his, moving slowly as if he was caressing him. Harry suddenly felt hot flushes, his breathing became short and quick and his groin felt as if it were on fire. God Draco was so fucking hot!

Harry's caution disappeared as his eagerness and almost desperation took over, he wasted no time in pushing Draco off him so he was lying on his back beside him. He reached for Draco's pants, undoing them and pushing them down his legs roughly. Draco kicked his pants off the rest of the way and was now completely and shamelessly naked. Harry reached under his pillow for his wand which he used to conjure some warm lubricant onto his hand before reaching down to Draco's cock, which was harder than Harry had ever felt himself before.

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting but for some odd reason he was surprised to find Draco felt exactly the same as he did. From what Harry could feel Draco was not as long as he was, but slightly thicker; Harry wrapped his hand around and began to move it up and down the thick shaft. Draco groaned with pleasure and Harry gripped a little tighter putting on more pressure as he moved. Harry timed his pace with Draco's breathing, so the more excited Draco got the faster Harry pumped. This seemed to work for Draco and it wasn't long before the pale blonde boy was gripping Harry's sheets tight in his fist as he came, shooting four or five times all over himself and Harry's hand. Harry smiled, delighted he was able to please Draco so well and he cuddled into him closely.

Draco just laid there, one strong arm around Harry's shoulders, breathing deeply. After a few minutes he magicked away the mess on his stomach and rolled into Harry kissing him deeply. "That was so much better than I expected," he whispered.

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry said as he smiled at Draco again.

"Mmm," Draco purred. "I liked it very much. Let me show you how much I liked it."

Draco kissed Harry again lightly on the lips, then again on his nose and chin. He kissed him again on his neck, then collarbone and all over his chest and stomach, pausing only to suck and bite lightly on both his nipples. As Draco's kisses fluttered further and further down his torso, Harry began to get the impression that eventually Draco's mouth would end up dangerously close to his cock which was pushing hard against the fabric that restrained it. _No, he wouldn't do that! That's – well, its – too soon, isn't it?_, Harry thought to himself wondering if he was really about to receive his first blowjob. Harry felt all tingly when he recalled their closet encounter earlier that day – _Draco isn't as shy about sex as I am_ – and realized he really was going to feel Draco's warm mouth around his cock.

Harry lifted his bum for Draco to pull his pants off; Draco slipped them off gently, crawling down Harry's legs as he did so. Draco planted kisses tenderly on Harry's feet, shins, knees and thighs as he moved back up towards the part of Harry's anatomy that Draco was about to become intimately acquainted with. The first kiss Draco placed on his cock made Harry's whole body shudder; he felt that kiss all the way to the tips of his fingers. Amazingly, (since Harry didn't think it was possible) when Draco ran his tongue down the length of Harry's shaft it felt even better and he actually convulsed. His senses were heightened again when Draco actually enveloped his cock in the warm, wet folds of his mouth. Harry told himself he definitely needed to double check that Draco had never been with another man before because his expertise on giving blowjobs was saying differently! Harry felt like he was in heaven, trembling the whole time and convulsing harder when Draco flicked his tongue in just the right spot. Eventually Harry could feel the pressure building and he knew he was about to come.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed. "Move, I'm going to come!"

Draco lifted his head up and replaced his mouth quickly with his hand, stroking Harry as he came over and over again all over his Gryffindor red bed sheets. Harry groaned into his pillow trying not to be too loud, although there was no need; Draco's silencing charm was still working. When Harry was still and quiet, Draco cleaned the sticky sheets and crawled back up Harry's body to kiss his mouth and hold him tightly. Harry breathed into Draco's neck quietly just enjoying his warmth and the incredible feeling of satisfaction that followed their first bout of sex. Harry was the first to speak.

"That was incredible. Are you sure you've never done that before?"

Draco chuckled. "Absolutely sure," he said, nuzzling into Harry's hair. "No need to get jealous, Potter. I've never been with another guy before."

Harry frowned at Draco calling him 'Potter' again, but he knew he was only teasing so he let it go. Harry didn't respond he just let Draco hold him for a few minutes. He began to marvel at the irony of the situation; who would have thought he would be lying naked in the arms of his archenemy. Harry thought about his past encounters with Draco, the snide comments and harsh curses they'd thrown at each other over the years, and he replayed the events of these last several weeks in his mind to track the moments that lead to this night. He also thought about this evening and the smashing glass at dinner; he wondered what Draco thought about it all.

"Draco," Harry whispered finally. "What do you think about what happened at dinner?"

Draco groaned sounding tired. "Dunno, weird I guess."

"Hey, don't fall asleep," Harry whispered shaking Draco's shoulders slightly. "Maybe you should go back to your dorm."

"Yeah, in a minute." Draco snuggled into Harry more.

"No, I think you better go now, before you fall asleep here!" Harry sat up dragging Draco with him. "Come on."

"Alright! Alright!" Draco grumbled as he began pulling his clothes back on. As he dressed Draco inquired about Harry's cloak.

"Nothing to tell really," Harry answered. "It belonged to my dad, he'd given it to Dumbledore right before he died and Dumbledore kept it for me – gave it to me in first year."

"Well, its extraordinary," Draco stated, sounding more awake now. He wrapped his arms around Harry's still naked form and kissed him sensually; Harry felt himself start to go hard again and he pushed Draco away gently.

"Not again, you have to go to bed," he stated. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

Harry dressed and grabbed his invisibility cloak before quietly pulling back the curtains around his bed effectively breaking the silencing charm. The two boys crept out of the dorm room without waking anyone and into the dark staircase that lead down to the common room. Harry went first checking to make sure the common room was empty before beckoning Draco to follow; they were half way across the room when someone moved. Harry turned abruptly trying to hide Draco's form from whoever was still awake.

"Harry! What are you doing?" the voice sounded shocked, but still sleepy.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief (sort of), it was Hermione. She already knew about him and Draco. "Don't be mad, I'm just letting Draco out."

"He shouldn't even be here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know. I'm sorry. Don't mention anything, will you?"

"I'm leaving now anyway, Granger. It doesn't matter," Draco added.

Hermione huffed. "I'll talk to you later," she stated, looking straight at Harry.

"Tomorrow, Hermione," Harry surrendered. "You should be in bed."

Harry turned and led Draco out of Gryffindor common room, wondering if Hermione had begun to make a habit of stalking him in the common room. He knew Hermione would be waiting for him to come straight back in and so he offered to escort Draco down to the dungeons under the invisibility cloak – at least this way he might be able to avoid Hermione for tonight.

When they reached the beginning of the dungeons, Harry stopped to kiss Draco before turning back. Draco would be fine to make his own way back from here and Harry was cold and craving his warm bed.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry whispered.

"Definitely," Draco agreed. "And Harry," he added, "we need to find somewhere else to meet if Granger is going to be monitoring you so closely."

Harry nodded and left Draco with another kiss before making his way silently up to the Gryffindor dorms.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Reviews motivate me to get my chapters out to you all faster, so if you're keen to know what happens next make sure you review!!

Hope you enjoyed that chapter and I hope it wasn't too graphic; I tried to keep it romantically tasteful but hot enough to stir up some excitement! Sorry about the lack of breaks in that chapter especially since it was so long, I couldnt see where any would fit - I guess I just have a thing for connecting each scene together. Good sometimes but not _all_ the time! I'll work on that...

Now people, beg me for the next chapter!

With love,

Dreaming x

PS: Teardrop 13, the next chapter is for you, so make sure you have a look! x


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry and friends belong to JKR.

Chapter 7

Harry woke up the next morning feeling oddly, like the same person as he was yesterday morning; he paused for a second going over the events of yesterday and last night to make sure it had actually happened. He sighed, partially disappointed that he was still the same old Harry Potter – not that he _wanted_ to be different, he just expected that he would be. Harry had always imagined that after his first sexual encounter he would feel different; older, somehow. He was sitting up in bed frowning about how little difference being sexually active made a person when Ron, who was already dressed and ready to go, pulled back the curtains around his bed.

"You'd better hurry up or you'll miss breakfast!" Ron said as he pointed to his wrist watch.

Harry had slept in again, which isn't all that surprising; he was up late last night. Harry groaned as he thought about having to face another lot of classes, all he wanted to do was snuggle up to Draco and sleep all day.

Harry arrived at breakfast a little disheveled but only 10 minutes late which meant there would still be hot toast left. Hermione was already there and as Harry looked over at her, she looked away from him; he could tell she was trying to give him the cold shoulder to make him feel guilty for being so rude last night. Harry did feel guilty, Hermione had been so good to him over the years and he was being completely selfish right now; expecting her to go along with his choices happily without comment. He did have the right to chose what he wanted for his own life, but friends weren't friends if they happily and enthusiastically agreed to let you do whatever you wanted no matter how potentially dangerous it was. Harry decided to make things right with Hermione before the day was over. He wouldn't give up Draco, but he would agree to be careful and hopefully that would appease her somewhat.

After breakfast, the trio had Charms which, unfortunately for Harry, was with the Ravenclaw sixth years. Harry pouted a little when he remembered he had Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs that afternoon and wouldn't be seeing Draco at all that day, with the exception of sideward glances across the Great Hall at meal times.

Charms class went by quickly, Harry managed to master two new spells nearly as quickly as Hermione, certainly quicker than Ron who seemed as though he was deep in thought the whole time. After Charms they had free study time until lunch which Harry decided he would use to talk to Hermione and hopefully sort things out. He whispered to her quietly to meet him in their usual private corner in the library so they could talk. She gave him a quick piercing look before nodding; she was upset, but not so upset she wasn't keen on giving Harry another lecture.

By the time Harry had arrived in the library he had his plan of attack all worked out; he would let Hermione rant for a bit before calmly saying his piece – that he liked Draco, he wasn't going to dump him just because his dad was in with Voldemort but he did agree it was a little reckless so he would be extra, extra careful. _That should be enough for her,_ he thought, _after all, it is my life and she does have to respect my decisions._

Hermione was already waiting for him when he arrived, she was sitting quietly with a book and as he approached she glanced up looking at him seriously. She started before he'd even sat down properly.

"Harry, I'm worried about you. This new relationship of yours could have very serious consequences and you seem to be moving incredibly quickly."

Harry waited for her to continue, thinking she couldn't possibly be finished yet. Apparently she was. It seemed Hermione had her own game plan; slow and serious. He guessed that she didn't want to scare him into avoiding her again, or maybe she realized she'd gone a bit too far stalking him in the common room.

"I know it hasn't been that long -" Harry started. But he didn't continue; it seemed that Ron was marching up to them determined not to be left out again. It occurred to Harry then that he hadn't really talked to Ron after Charms, he hadn't made excuses or explanations for not joining him during their free time; careless of him really.

"I have something to say," Ron stated firmly. He had a fixed determined frown on his forehead which Harry assumed meant he'd been thinking about this all morning. He sat down beside Harry and across from Hermione. "I know there's something going on and I'm not part of it. I was sure you would tell me sooner or later, but you haven't and I can't wait any more. I want to know what's going on! Are you two-" Ron paused and looked at the table uncomfortably, "- dating?" He almost choked on that last word.

Harry stared at Ron in shock and Hermione looked at Ron with panicked eyes; Harry knew she was trying to decide how she could furiously deny that she was dating Harry without professing her intense affection for Ron right there in the library.

"No, man. No way!" Harry stared at Ron resolutely. "I would never do that to you. I'm not interested in her that way and she's not interested in me! Isn't that right, Hermione?"

This time Hermione glanced at the table, her cheeks blooming with a deep pink blush. "Yes, that's right. I wouldn't – not with Harry -" Hermione stopped as she flicked her eyes up to look at Ron, before looking away again as her blush spread deeper creeping down her neck.

"Ah, okay," Ron coughed awkwardly. "What's going on then?" He had turned to Harry now, looking hurt but trying to hide it. Harry knew he would have to confess; he didn't realize how obvious it was he and Hermione had a secret that were deliberately keeping from Ron and how much it hurt him not to know.

_He must think I don't trust him!_ Harry thought. It was then he realized that for the last few weeks he hadn't trusted Ron with this secret; Ron hadn't given him any reason not to trust him. _Wow, I've been such a prat…_

"Well," Harry started, "I'm definitely _not_ dating Hermione, but I am dating someone…"

"You have a girlfriend and you never told me!?" Ron gaped at him.

"No, not a girlfriend as such -" Harry took a deep breath. "God, this is so hard to say. You're gonna hate me or something, I know it."

"What are you talking about?" Ron was thoroughly confused now.

"I'm dating someone, but it's a secret, okay? You can't say anything; it could be dangerous for both of us if you do."

"Jesus, Harry who are you dating!? Snape!?"

"Ah, not quite," Harry looked at Hermione who smiled and nodded at him softly, encouraging him to keep going. "It's Draco Malfoy." Harry was torn between looking at Ron's reaction and hiding behind closed eyelids.

Ron was silent for a moment, studying Harry's body language trying to glimpse some hint of a smile or mischievous eye to let him know Harry was joking. There wasn't one, just uncertainty and anticipation for Ron's next words.

"That's not funny, Harry," Ron replied sternly.

Harry could tell Ron knew it wasn't a joke, but he knew that something this big was going to take Ron some time to get his head around.

"I'm not joking…"

"Malfoy!? Seriously?" Ron said, he was starting to look a little panicked. "But we hate Malfoy? Hermione, did you know about this? I mean he's a total prat! And we hate him. _You_ hate him, Harry!"

Harry tried to sound as calm as possible, but he was starting to wonder if this was the moment his friendship with Ron died.

"We used to hate Malfoy, but at the moment I don't exactly hate him, no…"

"What? You love him now!?"

"No, not love! I mean it's all pretty new."

"But he's a guy!" Ron was still looking at Harry in disbelief, but this time Harry smiled. It was right then that he realized his friendship with Ron would survive this conversation, _eventually_ anyway, even if it took a few days or weeks – hopefully not months. You see it was in those four little words that Harry realized to Ron Draco being a guy was secondary to his being a prat; he wasn't as creeped out about Harry dating another guy as he thought he would be.

"Oh my God!" Ron continued his eyes opening a little wider. "Does this mean – Are you… _gay_!?" Ron whispered the last word, looking around to make sure no one heard him say it. Harry wondered later whose reputation Ron was trying to protect by doing this; Harry's or his own. Right at that moment, however, the only thought crossing his mind was _GAY!?_ The word floored him; it was not a word Harry had associated with either himself or Draco, but now that Ron had mentioned it he couldn't shake it off – I mean what he was doing with Draco was – well, _gay_.

"No!" Harry replied, totally shocked. "I mean, I don't think so. It's only been Malfoy, before him it was all girls I swear! Just because I date _one _guy doesn't make me gay! Does it?"

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with being gay. Even if you were, which I'm not saying you are, it wouldn't matter to us. Would it Ron?" Hermione said; speaking up for the first time since Ron arrived.

Ron looked at Hermione and then turned to Harry. He didn't say anything, but his look made Harry nervous, he looked unsure, confused and a little disappointed which is what hurt Harry the most; he was disappointed.

"Ron…" Harry pleaded him to understand. "I'm the same person I was before and I'm not even sure about anything yet."

"I can't believe you're sitting here telling me you're with Malfoy," Ron shook his head is disbelief. "I can still see the black eye he gave you yesterday…"

"Is that all it is? That I'm dating Malfoy? What if it was someone else, someone you approved of but he was still a guy?"

"I don't know Harry! This is weird, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." Harry looked away from Ron; he was starting to feel nauseous like he was going to faint or throw up. "Lets talk about this later; I think I need some fresh air."

Harry stood up to leave. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears, staring at Ron like she couldn't believe he was letting Harry walk away from them like this. Harry was half way to the library doors when Ron called out to him, running to catch up. When he reached Harry, Ron put his left hand on Harry's shoulder squeezing it tightly. He looked at Harry like he wanted to tell him so much more than he could say, but the few words he did say meant more to Harry than he could describe.

"You're my best mate. If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

Harry smiled and nodded; he wanted to hug Ron to show him how glad he was they were still friends, but he thought that might be a bit too much right then. When Ron turned to go back to Hermione, Harry left the library anyway, he didn't feel dizzy anymore but he still felt a little overwhelmed; nothing a good long fly couldn't cure though. He grabbed his broom from Gryffindor Tower and headed down to the Quidditch pitch; the wind sharply stung his face as he flew, but for the next 40 minutes Harry was worry free again.

* * *

At lunch, Harry met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall; he was a little tense wondering what Ron's reaction would be now that he'd had some time to think everything through, but he needn't have worried. The only reason Harry knew Ron's thoughts still lingered on Harry's earlier confession was his unwavering stare that flicked between Harry and Draco, who was sitting at the Slytherin table, throughout their entire meal. Harry gave Ron a little kick under the table to warn him to stop, but it did little to deter him. After lunch the three friends made a move towards Hagrid's hut where they would be having their Care of Magical Creatures; they didn't get far before Draco caught up with them.

"He knows?" Draco asked Harry referring to Ron.

Harry gave Draco a quick nod. Draco's face softened somewhat when his eyes met Harry's, but reverted back to his original hard frown when he turned to address Ron.

"Want to be a bit more obvious, Weasel?" Draco growled. "I think there were at least 2 or 3 students who didn't see you staring at us hard enough!"

Ron flinched; he knew he should have ignored Malfoy at lunch but he was still so flabbergasted about the whole situation he couldn't help himself. Malfoy, even now, still roused ugly feelings inside him and Ron shot a venomous glare in his direction. "What's your problem, Malfoy?"

People were starting to watch their exchange of words. Unfortunately for Harry and Draco, their past encounters with each other were almost as famous as Harry's scar and most students were dying to see one first hand which meant their meetings almost always drew an unusual amount of attention.

"Just getting my daily dose of entertainment, Weasel Breath!" Draco sneered loudly, before knocking Harry's books out of his hands in one sweeping motion. Harry was stunned into speechlessness for just a few seconds, which was just enough time for Draco to turn on his heel and start down the corridor in the opposite direction. Harry stared at Malfoy's retreating form determined to have the last laugh.

"Nice one, Malfoy!" Harry yelled after him. "Really shows just how intelligent you are! I swear I think I actually saw your IQ go up to 50 with that move!"

Hermione helped Harry retrieve his belongings and Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione before heading off, once again, towards Hagrid's hut, as they walked Ron, looking confused, voiced his thoughts to Harry.

"What was that?" he said, "I thought you two were, you know – together?"

"Secretly, Ron, no one knows about it. That's why Draco is so on edge about you staring at us both at lunch. If it became public his father or Voldemort could use Draco to get to me, they could hurt him." Harry cringed at the thought.

"Are you sure that's not the plan, Harry?" Ron said, trying to choose his words carefully. "I mean you and Malfoy – its not exactly, well – probable is it? What if he's trying to get close to you so he can hand you over to You-Know-Who later on?"

"It's not like that! You wouldn't understand. I can tell its real, he's genuine about his feelings for me." Harry's body tensed as he spoke; he was expecting this to come up, but it was still a shock.

"Ron has a point, Harry. I mean it hasn't been that long, how well do you really know Malfoy?" Hermione added, backing up Ron's point and making Harry feel as though he was being ambushed.

"I know him better than either of you do!" As Harry spoke he knew what he said was true, but he also felt an uncomfortable truth in Hermione's words too. How well did he know Draco? The small amount of time they had together certainly wasn't spent talking.

"Just be careful won't you, Harry?" Hermione pleaded, she knew she wasn't going to get Harry to admit there was a chance this was some sort of plot, but she might at least get him to be on his guard.

"I'm always careful," Harry said, ending their conversation. They had arrived at Hagrid's and there were too many people around to keep talking about Harry's new relationship.

* * *

Harry didn't get a chance to speak to Draco again for nearly a week; in the end Harry got fed up and sent Draco a carefully and frustratingly vague note asking him to be outside the Slytherin common room at midnight on Wednesday night. Harry made sure he was outside Slytherin House underneath his invisibility cloak at 11.50pm, just in case Draco emerged early. At exactly midnight Draco stepped out into the passage and glanced around, to Harry's amusement Draco jumped when Harry grabbed him and pulled him under the cloak. Harry smiled and grasped Draco's hand to lead him up a nearby staircase; they moved silently, climbing staircase after staircase. When they arrived Draco gave Harry an odd look.

"The Astronomy Tower?" he asked quizzically.

"I thought we could watch the stars for a while, besides there are no classes tonight so we shouldn't be disturbed."

Harry removed his cloak, but kept it close by in case Filch decided to wander up. The two boys settled down on the floor, snuggling into each others warmth. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder sighing in contentment.

"Hey Harry," Draco whispered. "See that star, the bright one over to the left? It's right next to that group of stars that looks like a teapot."

"Yeah, I see it."

"I want you to have it."

"Have what? The star?"

"Yeah." Harry could hear Draco's smile in his voice.

"You can't just give me a star!"

"Why not?"

"Well, it's not yours to give."

"It is. I just discovered it and I'm giving it to you. People will look at it and say 'Look it's Harry Potter!'"

Harry laughed deeply. "People say that anyway! Besides I'm sure someone else has already discovered that particular star and it already has a name."

"What makes you say that? Have you seen it before?"

"No. But I don't often look at the stars."

"Well, I've never seen it before either so at the very least, we are discovering this star for the first time ourselves and as I saw it first I reserve the right to name it and give it to whoever I like."

"Really?"

"Yes and it just so happens that I like you." Draco moved his head to face Harry and kissed him softly. "Do you want it then – my star?"

"Yes, very much," Harry whispered and kissed Draco again.

Harry snuggled back into Draco and they talked quietly in the cool crisp air underneath the stars. Harry was glad, this is what he had wanted, to talk and get to know Draco. Before the night was over Harry had quizzed Draco on various aspects of his life, it didn't go unnoticed by Harry how guarded Draco was about his past, particularly his family and childhood, but Harry let it go for now letting Draco divert the conversation to other superficial, less personal things. Harry knew it would take longer for Draco to be comfortable about being candid about his past; Harry sensed deep shame and regret in Draco's voice when Harry asked about his past.

After a few hours, Harry and Draco left the Astronomy Tower to go back to bed, they could feel winter creeping up in the night air. In 5 weeks winter would have arrived and the school would break up for Christmas holidays; it was during this short time that Harry and Draco would find some proper quality time together – too bad it was still 5 weeks away.

* * *

A/N: Sickeningly fluffy I know! spew but I secretly love it…

Review people, let me know how you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish Harry belonged to me, but then again don't we all?

Chapter 8

Today was the first day of the Christmas holidays and Harry was so excited he could hardly sit still at breakfast. For the last 5 weeks Harry's relationship with Draco was entirely comprised of stolen kisses and whispered words, they had decided not to risk sneaking into each others dorms or meeting in empty classrooms. They had met again twice in the Astronomy Tower and explored each other with frustrating restraint under the watchful eye of Harry's new star, but Filch had come too close for comfort that second time and they had not attempted it again.

Harry had spent much of the last 5 weeks poring over the Marauders Map looking for something that might make a suitable love nest for him and Draco, but with no luck. Eight nights out of the last five weeks, when sleep had evaded him, Harry donned his cloak and wandered the halls of Hogwarts looking for a secret room or something that might be appropriate, but yet again he was unsuccessful. Each failed attempt at finding a secret place for him and Draco was like another reminder of how dimly this one spark of happiness was glowing for Harry right now.

Today, however, was going to be different. You see, yesterday nearly every student in the school went home for Christmas; Ron had gone to Romania with his family to visit Charlie, Hermione had left for her usual muggle Christmas, and Neville, Seamus and Dean had all gone home too. Harry was radiant about having his dorm room all to himself, especially since it meant no one would be around for the next two weeks to catch Draco still there in the morning.

There were still a handful of students at Hogwarts for the holidays but none that Harry knew; most were first and third years with one or two second and fifth years, no fourth years and one seventh year. Draco had decided to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays to be with Harry; besides according to Draco neither of his parents celebrated Christmas that much. There were always presents and a big tree at Malfoy Manor during Christmas, but no warm family dinner or Christmas carols; the only jolly Christmas laughter heard in the Manor was at the obligatory Malfoy Christmas party that Lucius threw every year which, given the state of things (Voldemort's return), wasn't going ahead this year anyway.

Christmas Eve was three nights away and Harry had planned a surprise for Draco. From the filtered information Harry had heard about Draco's past it didn't seem like he'd had much of a childhood; much like Harry, Draco had been ignored most of the time. Lucius cast a strict eye over Draco's schoolwork and grades and Narcissa paid him little to no attention at all. He was given anything he asked for in the way of material goods, the finest brooms and gobstone sets, but in the way of affections and fond memories Draco was seriously lacking.

Harry spent most of that first day of the holidays preparing Draco's surprise. The second day he and Draco went shopping in Hogsmeade, they were careful to walk several metres apart from each other at all times and only be in the same store occasionally. It wasn't as enjoyable as they'd hoped but nonetheless they were both quietly satisfied at being able to see each other frequently that day, even if they were forced to sneer when they did.

When Christmas Eve finally arrived, Harry felt like he was visibly glowing, so much so he found himself looking down at his body just to make sure. He just _knew _Draco was going to love his present and Harry was going to love watching him enjoy it. Just on dusk Draco met Harry in the Entrance Hall as requested, Harry was already there waiting for him. He thought Draco looked adorable all rugged up in thick gloves, a heavy coat and a knitted scarf and hat. Harry led Draco through the snow covered grounds to the edge of the Forbidden Forest before pausing and pulling out a navy blue scarf.

Draco stepped back when Harry reached up to blindfold him. "What!? We're going in there and you expect me to be blindfolded!" Draco protested.

"Don't be such a baby. We're not going far in and I'll protect you if I have to!" Harry unsuccessfully attempted to wrap the scarf around Draco's eyes again. "Come on, Draco! It's a surprise you have to be blindfolded. Please, it's Christmas." Harry pouted just a little.

"Why is it that just because it's Christmas _anything_ goes?" Draco drawled, but nonetheless he let Harry tie the small scarf around his eyes.

Harry carefully guided Draco into the Forbidden Forest; they weren't going far in, at least not far enough in to disturb anything they didn't want to disturb. Harry positioned Draco right where he wanted him then instructed him to remove his blindfold. Harry could only imagine what Draco felt like seeing Harry's surprise for the first time.

The night's sky was beautiful; it was clear and the moon shone big and bright down upon them. Harry had arranged small twinkling yellow fairy lights to sparkle up in the trees around the clearing in which they found themselves and right in the centre of the clearing was Draco's Christmas surprise; a home-made ice rink. Harry had set it up a few days before and filled it with water; he left it for 2 or 3 days to freeze properly so that Draco could use it tonight on Christmas Eve.

Draco didn't say anything for a few minutes, he just stared in amazement.

"What is all this?" he whispered finally.

"It's an ice rink! Do wizards use ice rinks? It's for skating on." Harry beamed at Draco pleased Draco was stunned into silence.

"We have something similar I believe, but I've never done it before," Draco answered. "How does it work then?"

"Well, you'll need these." Harry handed Draco a medium sized box wrapped in ribbon. Inside was a pair of new ice skates.

"They're muggle ones, I didn't know if wizards did this or not. I bought myself some too, I've never done this either, I was only allowed to watch Dudley when we were kids; but I'm sure we can figure it out together." Harry smiled at Draco again, who was looking skeptically at his new muggle ice skates like he thought they might fall apart in his hands. But Harry had obviously put a lot of effort into this and so he put them on with a nervous smile and pushed out on to the ice with Harry.

The two boys had a blast trying ice skating together for the first time; they left that little rink with bruises all over their bums and legs from the countless times they both fell clutching each other and laughing hysterically. Draco had never had so much fun in his whole life; he'd never received a better, more thoughtful gift.

As they were walking back to the castle, completely exhausted, Draco cleared his throat to thank Harry for the best Christmas he'd ever had.

"It's been amazing, I'm so grateful," he said. "I got you something too, but it's not nearly as good as that was. I'm sorry."

The two boys stopped, standing in the sparkling snow, as Draco handed Harry a small box wrapped in green paper. Harry smiled brightly at Draco before opening his present. Inside was an old expensive looking ring with a large clear emerald stone set in the centre. Harry's smile was replaced with a look of soft surprise and gratitude.

"Draco," he murmured, "it's beautiful, but I can't accept it. It's too much."

"Don't you like it? I thought it would go with your eyes." Draco looked slightly hurt.

"No, I love it. But, Draco, this must have cost a fortune!"

"Not really. It's a Black family heirloom so it's as much yours as it is mine."

"Really?"

"Yes, Mother gave it to me about 6 years ago, I was 10. It was one of the only times she ever told me she loved me," he whispered softly. Harry held his breath as Draco spoke; it was unlike him to be so open about his family life. Draco cleared his throat and continued talking casually, almost as though he was trying to cover up his painful confession of a loveless childhood.

"My Grandmother, her mother, had just died and Mother was going through her things, sorting them out. When she came across this ring I just happened to be in the room bringing her some tea; she called me over to her and told me how this ring had belonged to my Great-great-great Uncle or something. Apparently he found this emerald in a Colombian mine and he had it set into this ring. She gave me the ring and told me to remember I was as much a Black as I am a Malfoy; then she kissed me, told me she loved me and sent me on my way."

He looked at Harry deeply, determined to convey the meaning of the ring and parallel it to his feelings for Harry. "Its one of the most precious things I own and I want you to have it; even more now than I did this morning when I wrapped it."

Harry could see all the emotion in Draco's eyes; Draco was giving Harry his heart. Harry was speechless; he didn't know what to say. "Are you sure you want me to have it?" he whispered eventually.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Harry kissed Draco as they stood in the moonlight. "I'll wear it always then."

* * *

Harry wandered up to his bed clutching the box Draco gave him only minutes before tightly in his hands. He was surprised, but touched, at all the meaning and emotion attached to the gift; Draco was allowing himself to fall for Harry far easier than Harry ever expected especially given his apprehensiveness at the very start. It wasn't lost on Harry how vulnerable Draco was allowing himself to be in this relationship, it was unlike Draco who was usually all about self-preservation.

Once he had settled into bed Harry opened the small box again to examine the ring; it was beautiful. The ring had a thick silver band, slightly tarnished with age but still obviously well taken care of. The emerald was flawless and a clear deep green, it was about the size of Harry's thumb nail and set into an intricate silver frame with 6 small diamonds surrounding it. Harry slipped it on his middle finger; it fit perfectly although it stood out rather a lot. How would he explain this to people? It's not as though he could tell them Draco gave it to him for Christmas.

As he shifted in bed thinking over his dilemma – how would he wear it (which he'd promised Draco he would) without attracting too much attention? – the box fell onto the floor and a silver chain slipped out next to it. Harry looked down at the chain and smiled, Draco had already thought about this problem and solved it for him; Harry would wear the ring around his neck and under his robes. As he slipped the ring onto the chain and clipped it around his neck he promised himself that he and Draco wouldn't always have to hide their relationship. _One day I will be able wear this ring on my finger in public and tell everyone who gave it to me and why,_ he thought.

* * *

Harry and Draco rather carelessly spent their entire holidays together which, in a few weeks, Harry would think better of, but for now Draco filled his senses and his thoughts so completely there was room for little else. They spent their days blissfully enjoying each others company; getting to know each other and slowly but surely falling in love, although Harry was nervous about admitting it, even to himself.

Draco, Harry learned during these precious days, was an early riser; he woke each morning with the sun and, depending on the weather, routinely ran through the grounds of Hogwarts before breakfast. Harry who failed to understand the pleasure Draco drew from this regular exercise decided to join him once or twice; afterwards he still failed to understand how such a task could be considered enjoyable, especially running in the snow.

The two boys could often be found playing chess or cards in the library, Draco was generally better than Harry at both chess and cards and was often seen leaving the library looking rather pleased with himself. Harry, however, frequently got his own back during the times Draco agreed to practice quidditch moves with Harry. Harry often wondered why Draco kept agreeing to fly with him since he was always more than a little put out with Harry afterwards and on a bright, but cold, Wednesday afternoon in the last week of the holidays Harry got his answer.

On the quidditch pitch, Harry was best known for his quick reflexes on his Firebolt, he was able to pull out of sharp dives and gracefully weave around other players faster and closer than any other flyer in Hogwarts. Harry had been practicing getting around Draco and racing him around the stands and hoops for the last week and a half and for the first time, on this particular day, Draco got the better of him. The task was for Harry to get across the Quidditch pitch and Draco was to try and stop him; Harry had feigned going up and over Draco and at the last minute pulled down to sneak under him, but Draco was ready. He followed Harry closely as he tried to pass him with several different moves; countering him perfectly until in frustration Harry stopped and looked into Draco's smug face.

"Are you reading my mind Draco?" Harry asked, his cheeks were pink with wind burn.

"Certainly looks that way doesn't it lover?" Draco replied smiling broadly.

Harry frowned looking confused, he tilted his head to the side just a touch; Harry knew this particular move would unravel all Draco Malfoy's defenses. "I don't understand," he whispered innocently.

Over the last few weeks Harry had learned of Draco's fondness of winning, especially when it came to Harry; he was Draco's equal, his rival and if Draco could better him he felt he could better anyone. Harry let him win mostly unless he felt it would bruise his own ego to submit; in quidditch he never let Draco win.

"Never trust the enemy, Harry," Draco replied, giving up his secret willingly at Harry's adorable request. "I may be your boyfriend but I'm still a rival seeker; I've been learning your style. You are so predictable love, I can't believe I never noticed it before but you are!"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock; how could he have been so stupid! He'd played right into Draco's hands! Harry felt so betrayed, he'd been tricked; he'd been used.

"Bastard," Harry whispered not necessarily for Draco to hear, although he did anyway.

"Harry, don't be upset," Draco pleaded. "It was all in good fun!"

"You tricked me!" Harry accused.

"I didn't! _You_ invited _me_ to practice quidditch; I've never asked you out here. You can't be angry just because I used it to my benefit!"

"If I'd known you were _using_ me like this I would have never invited you here!"

Harry turned on his broom and flew down to the change rooms in a rage; he couldn't believe Draco had defended his actions, he didn't even apologise! He could see Draco following him out of the corner of his eye but he didn't care, in fact he moved even faster making it harder for Draco to catch up.

"Harry you fag! Stop it and talk to me!" Draco yelled at him angrily once both boys were inside the change rooms and out of the cold wind.

Harry violently spun to face Draco further enraged at being called a fag. "What?!" he demanded.

"Why are you so angry?" Draco snapped at him. "So I'm going to be more of a challenge for you now, so what? Isn't that a good thing?"

Harry remained silent, his anger bubbling inside him.

"Don't you want to get better at quidditch?" Draco continued. "Don't you want to challenge yourself? Shake your style up a bit? Maybe even learn to be more unpredictable?"

Harry started to breathe slower as his anger subsided; _maybe a bit of a challenge won't be such a bad thing,_ he thought. He could feel his lust for the sexy blonde begin to grow, his emotions were high anyway and they easily made the transition from anger into an intense arousal. The switch did not go unnoticed by Draco either who smirked at the familiar twinkle in Harry's eyes which meant he would be getting lucky again.

"Call me a fag did you, Slut?" Harry growled.

Draco raised his eyebrows, intrigued by this new facet of Harry's sexuality; he'd never talked dirty to him before.

Harry and Draco had taken full advantage of Harry's empty dorm room over the last week. Draco had stayed the night with Harry most nights; they always went to bed separately then Harry would sneak down to the dungeons to fetch Draco under his invisibility cloak. They didn't always fool around, sometimes they just held each other, but nonetheless Harry was becoming more confident sexually and was most often the instigator.

"Faggot," Draco challenged provocatively, taking a step towards Harry.

Harry was pushing Draco into a row of lockers before he could blink; his back slammed hard into the locker doors and Harry's mouth covered his hungrily in a forceful kiss. Draco was already hard, Harry could feel it pushing into his groin; Draco's hands came down to Harry's ass and squeezed tightly as he pulled Harry up into him further.

Harry broke the kiss and began to undo the buttons on Draco's coat, peeling off the many layers keeping Draco warm when they were out on the quidditch pitch. Harry undressed himself in between removing Draco's layers until they were both naked; Harry wasn't worried about being caught, they hadn't come across anyone else down here during the holidays. Harry grabbed Draco's erection and used it to lead him into the communal showers.

They kissed under the hot running water and caressed each other into a painful desire to be satisfied by the other. Draco could stand the ache in his gut no longer and after nipping Harry lightly on the neck he whispered, "Let me fuck you."

Harry froze in Draco's arms, he knew this would come up eventually but he still wasn't prepared for it. He looked up at Draco his eyes fresh with panic and tried to stutter out some sort of response.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Draco whispered eventually rubbing Harry's naked back soothingly. "Don't worry; we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I – I'm just not ready. I've thought about it; tried to get used to the idea and I don't know why but I just can't."

"Understood," Draco whispered, smiling calmly. "Do you mind if I kiss you though?" He purred seductively to get Harry back into his original lustful state; it worked immediately.

"Please do."

When they were suitably back in the mood with every inch of their skin tingling with anticipation, Draco, knowing a blowjob simply wasn't going to cut it this time, suggested another alternative.

"At the risk of totally turning you off," he whispered, "would it be too soon for you to fuck me?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled broadly. "Definitely not," he assured Draco.

He aggressively pressed Draco into the shower tiles kissing him deeply to demonstrate his enthusiasm at the idea. Draco smiled back quickly then frowned.

"It won't always be this way though, you know that right? It's a two-way thing," he said.

"I know," Harry whispered back. "I'll get there I promise, just not today."

Draco stepped out of the shower for half a minute before returning, he immediately answered Harry's questioning eyes with two words, 'lubricant charm', and a nervous smirk. He kissed Harry lightly then turned to face the tiled wall pressing both hands up against it and leaning slightly forward. Harry came up behind him and ran his hand softly down Draco's spine making him shiver.

"Relax, baby," he cooed then he slipped his fingers between Draco's rounded butt cheeks and pushed into him with one and then two slender fingers. The charm worked well and Harry's fingers slipped in easily.

Draco groaned and pushed back into Harry determined to see this through even if it hurt – which it did. After a few minutes and another finger, Draco insisted Harry take the next step; Harry obliged lining himself up and pushing into Draco gently. Draco was glad he was facing away from Harry so he wouldn't see his face as he winced and clenched his teeth from the pain; somehow he managed to fake a moan as though he enjoyed it so Harry wouldn't worry. The pain was excruciating, Draco felt like he was being torn apart; when Harry was all the way in Draco asked him to stop and just stay there. Eventually he urged Harry to move slowly and in between the first few sharp stabs of pain he felt Harry push against his prostate which immediately made the pain worth it in no uncertain terms. Harry moaned into Draco's back as he slowly slid in and out of Draco's virginal arse; he could hear Draco gasp in pleasure every now and again as he pushed in. Harry leaned into Draco as he pumped and reached around to stroke his lover's cock until they both climaxed, crying out in pleasure; first Harry then Draco.

They finished cleaning themselves off in the shower before changing and heading back into the castle for dinner. As usual, Harry went first then Draco followed 5 minutes later, they both took a different route to the Great Hall and arrived separately. Before parting however, Draco asked Harry to meet him the next night outside Slytherin dorms, apparently he wanted to test something and needed Harry's help; he was frustratingly cryptic but Harry agreed nonetheless.

* * *

A/N: Ah young love… too bad it doesn't last forever… So enjoy it while you can people you know I'm going to have to shake it up a bit soon!

What will I do to the happy couple?

Review please!

Oh and I'm visiting my parents for 2 weeks and Im not sure when the next chapter will be ready... sorry everyone...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't need to own Harry one day I'll write my own multi-billion-trillion dollar series and then people will write dirty smutty gay sex fan fics about my characters mwahaha!

* * *

As requested Harry met Draco outside the Slytherin common room late that next night. They hadn't seen each other much that day as both had essays to work on and Draco was starting to notice the teachers and other students who had stayed for the holidays giving him and Harry strange looks at meal times. They decided to tone it down a little and spend some time apart. Harry was anxious to get his hands on Draco again; he hadn't been able to stop thinking about their rendezvous in the shower.

Draco stepped out of the portrait and Harry wasted no time in pulling the sexy blonde under his invisibility cloak. This time Draco led the way; he took Harry deeper into the corridors of the dungeons into areas he was unfamiliar with but Draco seemed to know just fine. Eventually, Draco stopped Harry at a blank wall.

"This is it," he whispered.

"This is what?" Harry asked.

"Salazar Slytherins secret room. See the snake?" Draco said as he pointed out a very small carving of a snake; it was easy to overlook if you didn't know it was there. "I think you can open it with Parseltongue. Try it."

"You want to me to open this room with Parseltongue?"

"Yeah, like the Chamber of Secrets."

"How do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Everyone knows about it. Now shut up and open the damn door!"

"Fine, I'll try it," Harry huffed a little. He focused on the little snake carving on the wall. _Open_, he hissed in Parseltongue.

The wall began to move and change as a door appeared, it didn't look very much different to the Room of Requirement door. Harry turned the knob and pushed open the heavy door. The room was dark as Harry stepped inside, _light_, he hissed; the light from the candle chandelier lit the large room brilliantly. The room had obviously not been opened in a _very_ long time but despite the thick layers of dust and cobwebs Harry could tell that in its time this room had been rather spectacular.

"Wow," Harry whispered. Draco just grinned at him, obviously proud of his find, and began to move around the room vanishing the large nets of cobwebs as he went.

Between the two of them it wasn't long before Slytherin's secret quarters were back to their former glory.

Once the room was clean Harry lounged on the large bed and took a moment to watch Draco move around the room; his body moved so fluidly, he was graceful and if Harry didn't know any better he would have put money on Draco being a dancer. Draco turned from examining the contents of the bookshelf to eye Harry watching him from the bed.

"Like what you see then?" Draco growled seductively, he crossed the room and had pinned Harry to the bed before he knew what was coming. "Do you want me?" he purred.

Harry moaned under him. "Kiss me," he requested.

Draco leaned down and touched the tip of his nose with Harry's, he rubbed their noses together sensually. Harry's mouth gaped open as he tried to reach Draco's lips, so close yet so far… Draco teased Harry for another minute until Harry howled in frustration and wriggled under him. "Please!" he begged the beautiful boy over him; Draco obliged.

They kissed and pulled at each others clothing until both boys were panting with lust. Harry, ever the Gryffindor, gave his attention to Draco first, sucking and licking at his cock until the young Slytherin's cries filled the room and Harry's groin throbbed more than ever. Harry was becoming incredibly good with his mouth and it was several minutes before Draco regained control over his senses and was able to turn his attention to his lover and return the favour. It took all of Harry's self control not to just take care of himself while Draco nearly passed out beside him from the pleasure; Harry was rather proud of his developing skills but that didn't curb his own desire. Just as he was about to give in Draco turned and ran his slender fingers along the length of Harry's cock and an involuntary moan escaped his mouth. Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry's groin before taking it into his mouth. Harry climaxed in no time at all which wasn't surprising given how worked up he was; he thought he must have hurt Draco bucking into his mouth the way he did but his boyfriend only grinned as he collapsed into a similar unconsciousness from extreme pleasure which turned into actual unconsciousness as they both drifted off to sleep in a tangle of naked limbs and blonde and black hair.

* * *

Several hours later Harry awoke to find Draco gazing down at him smirking arrogantly.

"What?" Harry grumbled at him sleepily.

"You are gorgeous you know. We really do look good together, too bad we have to keep it secret," Draco said still smirking.

Harry sighed as he sat up. "God you're vain," he accused, but he smiled to show Draco he didn't really care.

"Yes I am and I'm also deeply hurt you haven't even praised me for finding this place yet!"

"Really? Haven't praised you huh?" Harry said his toned heavily laced with sarcasm.

"No, haven't even thanked me!"

"Really? God how awful…" Harry was smirking as he raised his eyebrows.

Draco knew Harry was teasing him, but decided to play along anyway. "I'm terribly upset," he pouted overdoing it a little.

"It's a good thing you told me then because I thought that blowjob was me thanking you and praising your brilliance. God I'm glad I know now that's for sure! I can save myself the trouble next time you're brilliant and just _tell_ you instead of _showing_ you."

Draco laughed loudly. "Well you see Harry, my love, I'm rather high maintenance and _really_ I require both telling and showing."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, definitely. So go on… Tell me how brilliant I am…"

"Very."

"That's it!?"

"Okay, fine you whiny little brat!" Harry took a deep breath and grazed Draco's hair with his fingertips. "You are so brilliant, clever and ridiculously good looking that I can't help myself-" Harry paused to kiss Draco on the cheek, "-I just have to have you-" he kissed the other cheek and then his chin, "-so thank you, my sweet Slytherin for finding somewhere I can have you-" Harry kissed Draco's nose, "-whenever I want." Harry finished his rather overdone speech with a sweet kiss on Draco's lips.

Draco was grinning like a kid in a candy store. "Perfect."

"So go on and indulge me, I know you're just dying to tell me how you found out about this place," Harry requested.

It turned out that Draco had heard rumours of this room among the Slytherin students and read some vague references about it in Hogwarts documents so he'd decided to do some more research into it. He had sat up late every night of the holidays that he didn't spend in Harry's bed reading through many Slytherin documents until he was able to piece together the elusive and scattered facts enough to hazard a guess at where it might be; that's when he found the snake carving. It wasn't hard to figure out that Parseltongue would open the room up, he had gathered as much when he first thought to look for it, and it was almost perfect that Harry was the only Parseltongue in the school, it meant it really was their room. It was meant for them.

Harry smiled at his boyfriend. "Well aren't you just too clever," he admired.

"Too clever for my own good!" Draco agreed. "How late do you think it is?" he asked.

"Dunno, I reckon we've been here a while though," Harry answered.

"Should we head back do you think?"

"Yeah probably. Before we go though, I wanted to ask you something," Harry's smile had disappeared and he looked nervous.

"Uh oh," Draco teased him with a smirk.

"How much trouble will we get in if we're discovered, do you think?"

This time Draco lost his smile. "I dunno. What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Harry thought for a moment unsure of how to explain it to Draco without upsetting him. "Ron and Hermione know and are generally okay with it and I'm sure everyone else would be too. I mean they wouldn't hurt you or anything."

"That's nice to know," Draco said somewhat tightly as he could see where this was going and he wasn't completely pleased about it.

Harry sensed his displeasure and huffed a bit himself. "Look, I don't want to upset you but I feel like I have a right to know. I mean this could affect me the same as it could you!"

"Just spit it out, would you!" Draco snapped.

"I know there's all this stuff you're keeping from me and I'm trying to be patient with you about it, but this I need to know now." Harry paused to take a deep breath. "What would happen if your dad found out, if Voldemort found out?"

"Look, I don't know okay!? I wish I could tell you everything. I want to but I – I can't, I don't know how."

Draco's breathing quickened and his eyes were darting around the room. Harry could tell he was on the edge of a panic attack and he needed to calm down.

"Hey, hey…" he whispered, pulling the blonde into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Draco started to calm and his breathing got deeper as he inhaled the scents from Harry's hair. Harry pulled back from Draco until he was able to look into his eyes; he took both the other boys soft pale hands into his own and squeezed gently.

"How much access do they have to you?" Harry whispered.

"I try to stay out of that stuff as much as I can. You already know that Dad's involved so as far as that goes, through him, I guess the Dark Lord would have all kinds of access to me," Draco's voice was low and he refused to look into Harry's eyes, instead he stared at the tasseled lamp beside the bed.

Harry shuddered, he was afraid of that. How was he supposed to protect Draco if he was within arms length of Voldemort? How was he supposed to convince Ron and Hermione that he was safe with Draco?

"What if they ask you to help them get to me?" Harry whispered, he knew this question would hurt Draco but he had to ask.

"I would refuse, Harry! _Jesus!_ What kind of question is that!?" Draco yelled at Harry and pulled his hands from Harry's grip.

"What if they hurt you!? What if they get you and when you refuse they hurt you?" Harry's voice broke asking this question, he was close to tears.

Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders tightly in his hands and stared straight into his stunning emerald eyes. "If that happens," he said firmly, "-if they get me, you need to forget about me, understand? Don't come after me."

"What!?" Harry's mouth fell open in horror. "NO! I won't forget-"

Draco shook Harry's shoulders slightly to get his attention. "If it gets to that I'm already dead! There would be no point!"

Thick tears began to well up in Harry's eyes as he imagined what it would be like to lose Draco; to have to live his life without him. If he never tried to save him Harry knew he couldn't live with himself; he would never promise Draco that he would forget him.

"Okay, I've have enough of this conversation now," Harry mumbled as two tears dropped from the clutches of his eyelashes.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and held him close.

"You aren't allowed to go back to your dad, okay? Not if he could hurt you. You're with me now I'll take care of you," Harry whispered into Draco's neck.

"What about the summer holidays?" Draco asked smiling at his lovers promise to look after him.

"You'll stay at my place. I have a house, it was my Godfathers."

"Mmm," Draco purred. "I like the idea of staying with you…"

Harry didn't want to tell Draco he probably wouldn't be there; he knew Dumbledore would make him go back to the Dursley's until he was 17. Harry pulled away from Draco's hold to settle into the crook of his arm.

"Would you be upset leaving your family?" he asked.

"Sort of," Draco replied. "No more upset about my family than I am when I'm with them."

"Do they love you?"

"I'm not sure. I think they love what I am, not who I am. You know they love the Malfoy heir not Draco; they have my future all planned out – family before me, they say."

"Planned out? You don't get to choose?"

"Nope. They've chosen for me; my job, my wife."

"What about what you want?" Harry cringed, it sounded like Draco was already betrothed.

"That doesn't come into it."

"It does for me. What do you want? What would you have if you weren't the Malfoy heir?" Harry inquired, he was genuinely interested and he wanted to change the subject; he knew they would have to go soon and he wanted to leave Draco happy.

Draco smiled at him. "Well, in that case, I would want to own and run my own business and spend the rest of my life with the man I love."

"The man you love eh? I may have to kill him you know. Is he bigger than me, could I take him?" Harry teased.

Draco laughed and kissed Harry's hair. "Oh I'd say he's about your size…"

"Better looking?"

"Roughly the same. Wow, that's weird, he's got that same scar on his head too…"

Harry laughed nervously and sighed. It was at least half a minute before he replied; it was almost as though he was arguing with himself about whether or not he should ask.

"Do you really?"

Draco knew what Harry was talking about; he was very aware that he'd just told the Gryffindor hero that he loved him. He joked about it the whole time but he was nervous as hell. Draco nodded slowly answering Harry's question. "Is that okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Harry answered quietly, nodding his head. He snuggled into Draco tighter and closed his eyes; they remained like this until Draco suggested they head back into the real world.

He never said anything, but to Draco Harry's lack of response to his confession was as obvious as a loud bang in a quiet library – and it hurt like fucking hell.

Well everyone, sorry for the long wait. I am officially behind with this and to make matters worse (for those of you that love this story) I've started another chapter fic! What am I thinking!?

So anyway, I hope you liked this. To be honest I sort of wrote it and posted it so theres been little to no proof reading but i've had enough for tonight so I will post it now and change the mistakes later.

The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write more more more, so if you want more ask for it!

Keep Dreaming.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Praise to JK Rowling. I love you!

Chapter 10

A few days after we last saw Harry and Draco in their secret room, all the other students returned to Hogwarts for the new term. Everyone was in high spirits following Christmas and New Year and Harry, who was still buzzing knowing he'd stolen the heart of a once cold Slytherin boy, could barely contain his excitement at seeing Hermione and Ron again. That morning at breakfast before going to Charms, Harry thought for sure his life was as close to perfect as it was going to get; Hermione was fussing over him not eating enough, Ron was talking about his family who had been very disappointed Harry wasn't there for Christmas too, and Draco – Harry sighed contentedly at the thought of his boyfriend – Draco _loved _him. He felt so warm.

Draco Malfoy's morning wasn't going quite so well. He had met up with Harry once more the night before everyone arrived back and at the end of the night was still left waiting to hear those three enchanting words he so longed for. Much to his own disgust, in order to prompt Harry into saying what he needed to hear, Draco said it himself; he had been kissing Harry goodbye after a thrilling night of snuggles and pillow fights and was feeling very vulnerable having been _sure_ Harry would return his feelings and when he hadn't in that last moment of desperation he kissed Harry again and whispered, 'I love you.' Harry just said goodnight.

There was no way his day could get worse, or so he thought. Harry, who was by now entirely oblivious of whispers behind giggles and pointed stares, never noticed anything but Draco saw every one. It started at breakfast with gasps of surprise and lots of 'No, Really!?'s then, once the rumour had made a complete round of the room, they just stared. Draco told himself that he wasn't certain what the school knew _(this was a lie, he knew)_ and until lunchtime he had managed to convince himself they were speculating about whether or not he was actually a Death Eater, that was until he overheard some third years arguing. The group of small 13 year old boys were discussing whether 'they kissed and stuff' which in itself wasn't all _that _suspicious but then one of them spotted him nearby and said a little too loudly 'oh my god, its him!', the others looked over and another said, 'Well, I don't blame him, I'd be gay for Harry Potter too!'

Shit.

* * *

The next day Draco heard the stories get wilder and wilder; apparently someone had seen Harry and Draco running around naked in the snow playing a kinky version of kiss chasey with whips, a wooden paddle, and chains with, oddly enough, Peeves the Poltergeist trying to join in.

Harry still hadn't noticed anything – bless his sweet innocence.

While Draco was busy worrying about these persistent rumours, Harry was making his way up to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster had caught him at breakfast this morning and asked him to drop by after Potions for a quick chat; "Nothing serious," Dumbledore had assured him.

Harry's stomach clenched nervously as he stepped into Dumbledore's office. It hadn't changed at all since he was last here; Harry cringed at the memory of what happened the last time he was in Dumbledore's office, Sirius had just died. Fawkes was blinking at him silently from his perch and most of the past headmasters were snoring away in their portraits.

"Come in, Harry, come in," Dumbledore greeted him ushering him into a chair by his desk. "How have you been going?"

"Good, Sir," Harry replied honestly. "Really well actually."

Dumbledore nodded, smiling slightly. "I understand you've made a new friend?" he inquired.

Harry's breath caught, so this is what he wanted to talk about. He shouldn't have been, but he was surprised Dumbledore knew and then concerned about what he would think.

"Um, yeah…" Harry replied uneasily.

"New friends are very rarely a bad thing, Harry," Dumbledore reassured him as he noticed Harry's hesitance.

"Yes, Sir."

"Still it does pay to be cautious, especially with a new friend you've had such a volatile history with," Dumbledore's eyes were kind but serious as they held Harry's stare, even if he'd wanted to Harry couldn't look away.

"We didn't know each other before, it was a misunderstanding."

"That's quite a misunderstanding, Harry."

"We just got off on the wrong foot!" Harry snapped at Dumbledore, he didn't care for the way he was talking about Draco and he was starting to lose control of his temper.

"I didn't mean to upset you Harry," Dumbledore said as he released Harry's eyes from his.

Harry stood up immediately, he felt vulnerable trapped in that chair and he needed to move around. "You think I can't trust him!" Harry accused.

"I think he is a scared and confused 16 year old boy who barely has a hold of his life!" Dumbledore retorted, loudly and firmly. "That's a dangerous thing to be Harry. He could seriously hurt someone, even you!"

"He wouldn't hurt me!" Harry raged, he was furiously pacing the room now. His hands were shaking and he felt like he needed to release a deep scream; he was so frustrated at the lack of support he was receiving about his relationship with Draco.

"Harry, I apologise for upsetting you. Please, sit for a moment and listen to what I wish to tell you," Dumbledore asked him softly, trying to calm his prize student.

Harry wished to do no such thing, but felt obliged so he sat clamping his teeth together and fixing a frown on his face so Dumbledore could see his displeasure.

"I am an old man, Harry," his headmaster began, "and believe it or not I once found myself in your shoes; in love with a boy everybody else thought was bad news. I didn't listen but I wish I had and I'm asking you to listen now, I hope to spare you some of the pain I couldn't save myself from." Dumbledore paused, to let Harry consider what he'd just said.

Harry was too angry to care that Dumbledore had just admitted he'd once been in love with a boy or what that meant.

"People are not always as they seem Harry," Dumbledore continued. "While I think it is part of the wonder of youth to believe that all people are essentially good, it does not do to forget past wrongs quite so easily. Be careful who you allow yourself to become vulnerable to Harry, you are quite possibly the most important person in the wizarding world right now and there are many who would see you hurt."

Harry was silent.

"Do you understand?" Dumbledore prompted, forcing Harry to acknowledge his words.

"I'll be careful," Harry promised, deep down he meant it but for now he just wanted to say what Dumbledore wanted to hear so he could get the hell out of there.

* * *

Harry charged through the halls of Hogwarts not much caring where he was going or who he was bumping into; he was still seething from learning Dumbledore's opinion of Draco.

_Why couldn't someone just be happy for him for once!?_

As he turned a sharp corner on his way outside for some fresh air he slammed headfirst into another student knocking both him and the other person off their feet and onto the floor with books and papers flying everywhere.

"Fucking hell!" he heard the other boy rage. "What the fuck is wrong with you don't you have eyes!?"

Harry looked up surprised to see Draco dusting himself off next to Harry, as Draco glanced up at Harry is expression flickered only for a moment from outrage, to shock then moved swiftly into a fake disgust that only Harry knew wasn't real.

"Shove off Malfoy! I'm not in the mood for your shit!" Harry growled as he scrambled to gather his things up off the floor. He was secretly relieved to see his boyfriend and hoped his contempt seemed genuine enough.

"If you don't want to deal with me, stay the fuck away!" Draco snapped back, gathering all his things with a whispered 'accio' and a flick of his wand.

He glided swiftly and gracefully down the corridor leaving Harry on his hands and knees looking ruffled and still gathering his books together.

* * *

Harry was stalking around one of the many courtyards in Hogwarts kicking the snow with his feet and taking big mouthfuls of cold air. It felt good like the air was soothing the fiery anger he had raging in his chest, of course he wasn't even half as angry as he was before he'd seen Draco; just the sight of that boy had Harry melting. He wasn't there long before he was joined by Hermione and Ron who were both red faced and panting.

"Wh-what h-happened?" Hermione managed to breathe out.

"Did you guys run here?" Harry asked looking at them both gasping for breath.

"All the way from Gryffindor Tower!" Ron gasped, he was coping better than Hermione. "Dean came up, said – said you knocked into him – said you were about to – to blow a gasket!" Ron panted.

"What happened?" Hermione asked again, she had caught her breath somewhat now.

Harry's anger bubbled up again as he recalled his conversation with Dumbledore. "He doesn't trust him! He thinks he's no good for me!" he yelled, flinging his arms into the air.

This courtyard was rarely used, which is why Harry chose it – for privacy. The trio didn't have to worry too much about being over heard, but Hermione cast the Muffilato charm anyway.

"Wait," Ron asked. "Who thinks what about who?"

"Dumbledore! He thinks Draco is faking it!"

"Faking it with you?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I don't know! I don't know what he thinks!" Harry started pacing again; he was so worked up and confused with a million thoughts running through his head it was hard to keep up!

Ron could see his frustration and tried to sound soothing as he said, "Why don't you start at the beginning maybe we can make sense of it."

"He asked about my 'new friend' said I'd been too quick to trust him and I should be careful. He said Draco was scared and dangerous, he said he wasn't what he seemed! Whatever that means!" Harry said in a flood of words.

"Well Harry it _was_ awfully quick-" Hermione started to say, but Harry wasn't listening and he cut her off in another babble of word vomit.

"I mean have you heard of anything so ridiculous!? Draco isn't dangerous! And he isn't faking it! He loves me; he told me he loves me!" Harry shouted at his friends, they knew better than to take it personally although Hermione was starting to anyway.

"He said that?" Ron asked quietly surprised.

"Yeah he did, over the holidays…" Harry started to calm down as he thought about Draco and the time they'd spent together over the last 2 weeks, but it didn't last long after Hermione spoke up.

"Maybe Dumbledore has a reason to think that Malfoy can't be trusted," she said.

"He can be trusted!"

"I'm just saying, Harry! What if Dumbledore knows something-" she persisted.

"He doesn't know anything because there's nothing to know! If there was Draco would tell me!" Harry yelled, he said the words but deep down he knew they weren't true and worse still Hermione knew he knew it wasn't true.

"Calm down Harry and be honest with yourself! Is that true? Do you _really_ know everything there is to know about Draco Malfoy?" Hermione challenged.

Harry was silent. Ron could see Hermione pushing Harry too far and decided to control the situation before it got too ugly.

"Hey! Let's not jump to any conclusions okay?" he said. "Dumbledore only said to be careful, so Harry will be careful, right?"

Ron looked over at Harry who nodded.

"And in the meantime," Ron continued, "maybe we could do some snooping see if we can't dig something up on what Dumbledore might think he knows about Malfoy."

Harry looked at Ron sharply. "You want me to snoop on Draco!?"

"No, no, Harry. Not snooping on Malfoy, snooping on Dumbledore…" Ron corrected him.

"Do you think we should?" Harry asked frowning.

"How else can you be sure mate?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Harry agreed reluctantly. He just hoped there was nothing to find.

Hermione was outraged at this idea. "Ron, I don't – OW!" she screamed. Ron had just stamped on her foot.

"What the-!?" Hermione stared at Ron open-mouthed.

"Oh, Hermione! I'm sorry! We better go have a look at that! Harry you don't mind, do you?" Ron said taking Hermione by the arm and leading her out of the courtyard without waiting for Harry's reply, not that he minded – he had a lot to think about.

Once they were out of earshot Ron slowed down and Hermione was able to break free of his grasp.

"What was that!?" she demanded to know.

"Just protecting our friendship before you ruin it!" he accused her.

"Me!?"

"Yes, Hermione, think about it! At least this way Harry's agreed to be careful, we still snoop around and find out what's going on, and Harry isn't mad because we didn't accuse his new boy toy of anything…" Ron reasoned to her.

"Okay, I can see that. But snooping on the headmaster? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Only Harry needs to think about it that way so he doesn't feel like he's betraying Malfoy, we know we're snooping on Malfoy, he thinks we aren't. Understand?"

Hermione smiled, she was impressed. "Sometimes, Ronald Weasley, you really surprise me. That's so genius I could kiss you!"

"So why don't you?" Ron grinned at her suddenly feeling confident.

He was mostly just teasing her, expecting her to blush and change the subject; instead she leaned in and sweetly kissed him on the lips.

* * *

That night Harry met Draco in their secret room. As usual, Draco met Harry outside the Slytherin common room then under Harry's cloak the two boys snuck into their private love nest. Draco was on Harry almost as soon as they were inside, drawing him into a close hug.

"How are you?" Draco mumbled into Harry's hair. "You looked so upset when you bumped into me today! God you have no idea how much it killed me not to be able to just kiss it all away right there in front of everyone!"

Harry melted into the strong arms wrapped around him. "Oh Draco, I've needed you all day," he said.

"What happened?"

Harry knew Draco would ask this and he had decided, since he and Ron had a plan, not to mention Dumbledore's words to Draco. 'No point in worrying him unnecessarily,' Harry told himself, but if he was honest he would have known that keeping this from Draco wasn't about being selfless, it was about being selfish. Truthfully Harry didn't want Draco to know he doubted him just in case, so he lied – well, not _lied_ just bent the truth.

"Nothing really," he said. "I just had a blow out with Hermione. She's just worried about us dating you know, I guess she doesn't trust you with me completely. She doesn't know you like I do."

"She should know enough to trust your judgment," Draco growled.

"I know, baby. That's what I told her, she'll come around you'll see."

"Still I thought this would be coming from Weasley not Granger, he seems more unreasonable than her," Draco surmised.

"Yeah, he's taking it so much better than I thought he would," Harry admitted honestly. "But I don't want to talk about that. I don't want to talk about anything; I just want to touch you."

Draco couldn't argue with that, he'd been dying to touch Harry all day. Harry pulled Draco up on to the bed; snuggles just felt so much better lying down than any other way. Draco rested his head upon Harry's chest and listened to the rhythmic sound of Harry's heartbeat. _Ba boom, ba boom. _Perfect.

"I can hear your heart," Draco whispered.

Harry laughed. "What's it saying?"

"Dray-co, Dray-co."

Harry laughed even harder. "I bet it is!"

Draco sat up from Harry's chest to look at his face – look at his beautiful green eyes. "You haven't said anything about the latest Hogwarts gossip yet," he said.

"I never pay any attention to that stuff; most of it is just lies about me."

"This latest piece of gossip is dangerously true information about you," Draco paused for a moment. "About you and me," he added.

"No!" Harry breathed in disbelief. "What are people saying?"

"Okay. How's this? I was ambushed by Pansy and that pack of Slytherin girls she always hangs around which figures since no one else is game enough to actually say it to my face. Doesn't mean I can't tell from all the looks _everyone_ is thinking it…" Draco frowned as he spoke.

"Thinking what? What exactly did she say?" Harry was staring intently at Draco anticipating his next words.

"She called me a Potter-lover then proceeded to ask about who takes who up the arse."

"Shit."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Harry punched his pillow as he exclaimed the last 'fuck.' "Where did all this come from? Do you think someone saw us together?"

"I'm not sure," Draco admitted. "I don't think so. If they saw anything substantial everyone would be talking about all the gory details. At this point I think its just speculation. We were too friendly over the holidays."

"There was no one fucking here over the holidays!" Harry yelled.

"There were a few people – enough it seems. There's some wild stories going around about us and what people have 'seen' us doing, none of them are remotely close to anything true so I'm confident no one really has anything to go on."

"Since when has anyone ever been interested in the _truth_! Ah shit!" Harry cried out in aggravation.

"Hey, don't worry babe. We'll just have to make sure we give each other a wide berth, throw a few insults around and it will all die down in no time." Draco said soothingly.

Harry knew it wasn't true though, he'd had enough experience with rumours to know that.

"Let's change the subject," Draco requested. "I wanted to ask you something anyway."

"Please do."

"Well, I hate that I have to wait for you every time we meet here. I mean what if one day I want to come in here before you arrive, I can't can I?"

"Why would you want to come in here without me?" Harry asked playfully.

"Alright, imagine this. You arrive here and find me totally naked on the bed. I'm rock hard for you and covered in chocolate sauce waiting for you to lick it all off me! And there are candles everywhere and music playing – oh! And strawberries! Fresh wild strawberries for you to feed me with your mouth," Draco had slowly climbed on Harry as he spoke and he ground his now hard cock into Harry's. "How does that sound?" he asked.

"Mmm, goooood," Harry groaned.

"So I'm thinking you need to teach me how to speak parseltongue…"

"You want me to teach you Parseltongue?" Harry asked, his eyes springing open in surprise.

"Just the word to open the room for me!"

"I'm not sure if I can. I mean it's not just the noise you make; it's the tone and the vibrations of your tongue too. It has to be perfect."

"At least try, won't you?" Draco pleaded, pouting a little.

"Okay," Harry conceded. "I'll try just for you!"

Harry spent the rest of their time together trying to teach Draco the parseltongue word (or noise might be more correct) for 'open'. Draco actually did really well, he listened to Harry carefully and did exactly as he told him too, he watched the movement of Harry's mouth and tongue as he demonstrated and did his best to duplicate it. Before they left Draco was pretty damn close to getting it, if not spot on.

As they left that night Draco told Harry again that he loved him. The normally proud Slytherin decided as he had held Harry that night that he didn't care if Harry didn't respond, he did love him and love was not something to be ashamed of, even if Harry hadn't realized that yet. Deep down both boys knew the feeling was mutual.

Okay my lovelies! What did you think?

Review please :D

Keep Dreaming.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: As usual, Harry is not mine and i'm not making any money out of this but i am so glad JK is letting me borrow him and Draco for a little while...

Sorry this chapter took so long, i can hope the next one will be quicker but in all likelihood it wont be...

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking the halls to History of Magic and talking quietly as they went; Hermione had started the conversation as she had begun to worry about the rumours that were still circulating Hogwarts regarding Harry and Draco being in some sort of romantic or sexual relationship.

"Yeah, I wondered what was going on about that. For some reason I haven't heard any of the rumours directly, but I've certainly noticed everyone talking and staring at me," Harry said when Hermione brought it up.

"Of course you haven't Harry, people love you and the ones that don't are scared of you. There's more rumours than you'll ever know going around Hogwarts about you – particularly about your magical abilities," she replied.

"My magical abilities?"

"Yeah, people are saying you have phenomenal power like nothing anybody has ever seen before!" Ron said in a mockingly deep voice. "A lot of people are scared of you; they think you'll blast them into oblivion if they cross you."

"That's insane," Harry breathed, completely stunned at what some people thought of him. Did he give that impression; crazy, unstable psychopath with more power than all the Founders combined?

"What are you going to do about these 'you-and-Malfoy' rumours? They're getting out of hand," Hermione said, refocusing the conversation on her original concern.

"How are they getting out of hand? What are people saying?" Harry asked starting to get worried.

"Its less about what people are saying and more about the percentage of people that actually _believe_ it," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "It's getting ridiculous. The other day I heard Seamus and Dean talking about it, wondering if it was true especially since you seem to disappear a lot at night for hours at a time. Things are bad when the people close to you think it's possible that you're with Malfoy."

"That is bad," Harry said agreeing with his two best friends. "I'll have to do something about it. We've been picking fights and insulting each other more than usual lately but it doesn't seem to be having an impact. I'll talk to him again and see what he wants to do about it."

"Okay, just be careful Harry like you promised, remember?" Hermione reminded him.

Harry nodded quietly as they entered the sleepy History of Magic classroom and took their seats.

* * *

Harry hadn't seen Draco that day apart from sighting him across the room at breakfast, not that it would have mattered if he had, Draco still wouldn't have told him anything about the night before and his close call with a fellow Slytherin.

It started late that night once almost everyone else had gone to bed, Draco was sitting alone in the common room reading through his notes for Potions the next day when Henry Shepherd an unusually large Slytherin seventh year sat down next to him on the couch wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Draco Malfoy," Shepherd said, shaking his caramel coloured hair lightly. "_What_ are we going to do with you?"

"You could get the _hell_ off me!" Draco snapped lightly, but didn't remove himself from the couch. Shepherd was much too hot-tempered to antagonise unnecessarily.

"Can I just ask – why _Potter_?" Shepherd's eyes glinted teasing Draco dangerously.

"Not _that_ shit again! There's nothing going on with me and Potter! I _hate_ that saintly little prick – strutting around like he owns the fucking place just because he's got that crazy old fart Dumbledore wrapped around his little finger!" Draco yelled. This time he did pull away from Shepherd.

"Now, now," Shepherd tut-tutted him. "Potter wouldn't like you saying those things about him _or_ Dumbledore, if he finds out he may not put out for a while!"

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't reply. It was obvious nothing he could say would do any good anyway. Shepherd got up off the couch and followed Draco across the room, his hand rested on Draco's shoulder and travelled lightly down his arm to his wrist where it gripped tightly. Draco didn't move or resist; Shepherd needed to he handled carefully.

"Don't worry beautiful Draco, I would give you whatever you wanted whenever you wanted it," he whispered leaning into Draco's neck making him shiver. Shepherd got excited at that shiver thinking Draco was feeling aroused, in reality Draco was feeling sick. He shivered in revulsion.

"I'm not really in the mood right now," Draco said carefully pulling away from Shepherd as he felt the older boy's hard-on pushing into his hip.

Shepherd's eyes flashed angrily. "But _I am_," he replied tightly.

"Look you're very attractive and if I was into guys I would definitely be interested, but I'm not. It's nothing personal, okay?" Draco lied easily; his tone was light but resolute.

"The hell you _aren't_ into guys!? You're gayer than Jacky Jones!" Shepherd accused loudly. Draco cringed at the thought of being 'gayer than Jacky Jones' the overly flamboyant leader singer of the popular wizards band _Felixtoe. _

"Honestly Henry," Draco smiled jokingly, "I don't think it's possible to be gayer than Jacky Jones."

Shepherd growled furiously; first he was rejected _now_ Draco was laughing at him! He shoved Draco hard into the wall, pinning him there with both his large hands pushing heavily on Draco's shoulders. Shepherd smashed his lips against Draco's kissing him roughly, Draco was dead still he didn't respond even though his mind was in a blind panic wondering if Shepherd was going to rape him or kill him or both. Draco was little match to Shepherd's large frame, weight and brute strength.

Draco's wand was in his robes inner pocket but was hard to reach pinned against the wall like that so he would just have to wait until Shepherd was done and grab his chance when he could. Shepherd pulled away before too long and looked Draco in the eye.

"Good enough to take a stinking Gryffindor up the arse but not me, huh?" he snarled. He placed his hands on the top of Draco's shoulders now and pushed down hard making him sink to his knees so he was face first in the seventh year's crotch. Shepherd pulled out his wand and placed the tip at Draco's temple.

"Now, Slut-to-the-Chosen-One, Golden Boy Gryffindor's little _bitch_, you're going to suck my cock nice and slow. No biting now or hex you."

"You think you'll get away with this? You think Lucius Malfoy will stand for you _humiliating_ his son this way?" Draco threatened roughly, still staring into Shepherd's groin.

"Oh yes, Daddy-dearest… I think your daddy would be mighty interested in finding out who you're new little _boyfriend_ is because I'm guessing he doesn't know yet." Shepherd replied with his counter-threat thrusting into Draco's face a little.

"There's no proof of anything between me and Potter, there can't be because it's a fucking _lie_! And you wouldn't dare hand over information to my father, especially when you're accusing me of something like bedding the enemy, unless you could _prove_ it! He would have you're gigantic arse on a platter before you could blink! Not to mention the Dark Lord, you know how he prefers my father and I, if he knew you were spreading lies… it tarnishes _his_ name as well as mine and you know it, Shepherd!" Draco spoke steadily but he was shaking on the inside. He hoped his words were enough to frighten Shepherd into letting him go.

They were. Shepherd backed up and let Draco off his knees.

"Shame," he said to Draco completely unremorseful and unafraid, "you would have been a great fuck, especially if I got to force you – so _tight_…"

Fury burned up in Draco once more and the full impact of how close he came to being in serious trouble hit him at once. Before he consciously thought about it Draco summoned one of the decorative daggers that hung high up on the dungeon walls with his wand which he was now gripping tightly. The dagger flew to his outreached hand and as soon as he felt it between his fingers he plunged all 10 cm of the blade upwards into Henry Shepherd's stomach. Without waiting to see if he'd killed him Draco fled from the common room and into the dark corridors of Hogwarts.

He spent 30 minutes wandering around trying to decide if he should report the incident to Snape before deciding against it and heading back to the secret room he shared with Harry. Draco was suddenly extremely grateful he'd thought to ask Harry to teach him the password; he slept soundly there that night and even debated never coming out again, but he knew he couldn't hide forever so he dragged himself to breakfast. Draco swore to himself later that the only reason he ever survived that day looking over his shoulder for Shepherd's avenging dim-witted friends was because he knew that night he was meeting Harry and Harry made everything right. Harry was the only thing right.

* * *

Draco didn't spend too much time in the Slytherin quarters that evening, he was there long enough to drop off his things and get a change of clothes before heading back to his and Harry's room. The lack of confrontation for his actions with Shepherd meant one of two things, either the other boys thought Shepherd deserved to be stabbed and hence Draco was free and clear or they were planning a punishment for Draco much more complex than attacking him on first sight. He hoped for the former.

* * *

Draco was asleep when Harry reached their secret room that night; he was sprawled across the bed with his hair knotting around his face and his mouth cutely open while he breathed. He wasn't sure how best to wake the sleeping beauty so Harry followed his instincts and laid down beside him, propping his head up with his arm and gazing over Draco's form. Harry pressed his body close to Draco's; knee to knee, hip to hip and stomach to stomach. Draco snuggled into Harry but didn't seem to wake at all, not that it worried him– just being close to Draco and being able to touch him was enough. Harry let his fingertips trace Draco's jaw line down to his chin before moving up to brush down the perfect line of his nose and finally resting on his lower lip. Harry was daydreaming about kissing the lips he now touched and was surprised when those very lips seemed to leap forward catching the index finger caressing them softly between gentle teeth and hot flesh. Although he was surprised at the move – thinking Draco was asleep – Harry wasn't startled, he just smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" he whispered.

"Long enough to feel you molesting my face," Draco answered with a smile once he'd allowed himself a good suck on Harry's finger.

"Well it's hardly my fault, you do have an _adorable_ face," Harry grinned knowing Draco would hate being described as 'adorable' when there were other more masculine words to use. He saw Draco wrinkle his nose at the word to show his displeasure but that only made Harry grin harder. "I particularly love the way you mouth hangs open when you sleep," Harry continued teasing him further, "tell me, do you drool at all? Because my cousin Dudley sleeps with his mouth open and – AHH!"

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence as Draco pounced on him reaching skillfully for his most sensitive and ticklish areas. Draco's hands and wiggling fingers jumped randomly from Harry's sides to under his chin to his knees tickling him mercilessly as Harry laughed uncontrollably and tried to bat him away with weak swipes at any part of Draco he could reach while pathetically attempting to tickle him back. Eventually Harry had no breath or fight left in him and he was forced to surrender.

"I give in!" he screamed between laughs. "You win! You win!"

Draco stopped tickling him and Harry managed to wriggle out of his grasp almost instantly, he flung himself across the bed and scrambled to the other side of the room well out of Draco's reach.

"You monster," Harry accused. "That was just _mean_."

Harry pouted dramatically through his grin. He loved playing with Draco, he felt young and free again and not at all like a 16 year old boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Draco who seemed to understand this enjoyed playing with Harry just as much and never teased the handsome Gryffindor for what he would have normally called 'immature and girly dramatic theatrics.' He just smiled across the room at his pouting lover and suddenly wished he wasn't so clothed.

"Come here," Draco requested seductively, raising his eyebrows in case Harry missed the tone in his voice.

Harry shook his head playfully letting his dark locks swirl freely around his face. "I don't trust you anymore," he said, taunting the blonde with a subtle but sultry shift in his stance.

"Are you going to make me come over there and get you?" Draco threatened.

Harry smiled again. "Absolutely," he answered.

He wasn't sure what to expect next but he was dying to find out what Draco would do with that request. He watch as Draco slid off the bed and came over to him, tilting his head slightly as he appraised the situation, at this point Harry knew even Draco wasn't sure what he would do.

They stood staring into each others eyes for a few seconds before Draco reached for Harry's robes and began to undress him; he didn't resist. Once Harry was completely unclothed, Draco began to remove his own robes; Harry didn't help. Draco's robes fell around his feet and Harry had to restrain himself from reaching out to touch the other boy; this was for Draco to control and Harry wanted him to direct every part of it.

Their last encounter felt like weeks ago (even though it was only days) but Harry remembered it was passionate and lustful as they ripped each others clothes off, but this time was different. Harry could tell from the way Draco kissed him, it was soft, slow and light like their lips barely touched at all at first. Draco deepened the kiss and lovingly dipped his tongue into Harry's mouth tasting him. Harry felt Draco's fingernails glide down his back and he had to suppress another giggle as it tickled his spine; he didn't think laughing would add to the mood. Harry kissed Draco back and held him close instead, he felt so completely loved it was like being at the Weasley family dinner table at Christmas – feeling safe and surrounded by certainty and total trust almost like in that moment those things were tangible items that Harry could keep forever if he wanted to.

He looked into Draco's clear grey eyes and realized what he'd known subconsciously for a while; he was in love. He could feel the words forming on his lips – those three words he had known Draco so needed to hear – when his lover spoke first, halting him.

"Hold on to me," he said smiling before scooping Harry up in his arms effortlessly as though he weighed no more than a child.

Harry gasped in shock at first then wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and laughed as the Slytherin carried him to the bed.

"Don't hurt yourself!" he warned.

Draco laid Harry gently on the bed and lying next to him closely took leisurely pleasure in mapping Harry's skin and teasing him sensually for the next half hour before letting Harry call the shots. Draco wasn't particularly pleased about it but he knew Harry still wasn't ready to let Draco make love to him the way he wanted to and suggesting it now would ruin the moment. He hadn't planned to seduce Harry like this it just seemed natural at the time and from the first kiss he could see in Harry's painfully obvious green eyes how much the raven-haired boy cared for him. But Draco, being the kind of person he was, still needed to hear it out loud and was determined that he would before the night was through.

Harry seemed to know that Draco wanted to be the one on top but sensing his apprehension had surrendered the position without hesitation, giving the control back to Harry. Upon realizing this Harry felt his heart skip a beat and was more sure than ever that he loved this stunning blonde underneath him. Harry made love to Draco that night in the same way Draco had teased him in the lead up; slow, tender and loving. He was gentle in his thrusts constantly caressing his lover's chest and cock determined that Draco would enjoy it as much on the bottom as he would have on the top. Harry was starting to learn where Draco's prostate was and by the end of the night he was hitting it deliberately every time in a way that made Draco twitch and groan with pleasure. Harry felt his climax bursting as much in his chest and stomach as he did in his groin; he moaned without restraint as he clutched at Draco's waist hitting the other boy's special spot a few more times as he shouted the words that always set Draco off.

"Oh God, I'm coming," he announced just before he lost total control and the numbing afterglow swallowed him up.

Draco's climax followed seconds later and the two sighed into total relaxation, neither able to move or speak for several minutes.

* * *

Before sleep claimed him entirely Draco leaned over to kiss Harry – who had already dozed off – awake.

"That was _amazing_," Draco admitted making Harry blush with smug pride. "Next time I hope I can show you how great it is," he continued, he couldn't resist reminding Harry that eventually it would be his turn – Draco was not naturally submissive and didn't intend to change that no matter how much he loved his little green-eyed monster.

Harry just smiled – albeit nervously. "Don't worry Draco you will," he assured him.

Draco growled in pleasure and gathered up his boyfriend in his arms, still growling he shook his head as he nuzzled into Harry's neck. "I'll have you boy if it's the last thing I do! Grrr!" he barked playfully as Harry laughed into Draco's wild blonde hair.

Harry's smile faded quickly once Draco had stopped. "I can't stay too long for pillow talk," he admitted shyly, "my roommates have started talking about where I go at night and have annoyingly linked my disappearing to those rumours about us. I won't be able to stay for hours like I used to."

"Love me and leave me then, you player!" Draco joked before looking more serious himself. "Those rumours aren't going away are they?"

"Hermione says they're getting out of hand," Harry admitted, shaking his head. "What do you think we should do about them?"

"Dunno. Our extra public slandering sessions about each other don't seem to be working do they?"

Harry shook his head again.

"If this keeps up it's going to get back to my father," Draco admitted reluctantly.

"So we need to up the anti! What about a public brawl? I'm not keen on hitting you much but I've been thinking about it all day and it seems like the best option."

"Yeah it's also the option most likely to land us in detention for the rest of the year. Besides it would need to be a duel far more intense than any we've had so far and if anyone get seriously injured – which could happen – we could end up getting expelled!"

Harry cringed at the idea. "Well that was my grand plan. Have you got anything better?"

"Actually I do but don't freak out until I'm done okay?" Draco waited for Harry to agree before continuing. "Another relationship," he suggested.

"_What!?_" Harry shouted, freaking out despite his assurance he wouldn't only seconds before. "You want to date someone else!?"

"Not me! _You!_ Fake date Granger! Just wander around holding hands publicly and let the rumours of your new relationship squash the ones of ours," Draco suggested.

"That _would_ be a good idea except Hermione is with Ron now," Harry sighed.

"Since when!?"

"Since now, they got all publicly snuggly on the couch in the common room last night so everyone knows."

"Damn!" Draco cursed. "What about Weasley's sister? You're friends with her she'd fake date you right?"

Harry shook his head at that too. "Ron would never let me do that. Ginny actually has a thing for me – since forever actually – and even if she knew it was fake dating she would still get emotionally attached and Ron would _kill_ me if I hurt her."

Draco slumped as he realized the only option left. "Then you'll have to date someone for real."

"Are you kidding? I can't do that! I'm with you!" Harry objected.

"What other option do we have?"

"What about you? Can't you fake date someone?"

"There's no one I trust enough to confess our relationship too. Besides I'm not the one people watch. I'm not the one eyes follow as he walks through the corridors of this stupid castle!" Draco had pulled away from Harry as if he was angry with him.

When Draco turned back Harry saw the frustration in his frown and guilt settled on him like a dead weight.

"No, it has to be you," Draco whispered almost as if he was talking to himself even though he was looking at Harry.

"People notice you and talk about you just as much as me," Harry said, although he knew it wasn't true. "If you dated someone it would squash the rumours just as effectively as if I did it."

"That's a lie and you know it," Draco scoffed. "Besides I don't _date_, my reputation is strictly use-and-abuse."

"Like you did with Pansy?" Harry said feeling hurt and slightly vulnerable as though he was currently allowing himself to be used and abused by the smooth talking Slytherin even though he knew it wasn't like that.

"Yes like that," Draco admitted somewhat shamefully.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to touch Draco again – wanted him to hold him again – but the topic had taken an awkward turn and he wasn't sure what to say. Draco seemed to sense it though and for a moment Harry's thoughts paused to wonder how his former enemy came to know him so well before he was being drawn close to him again.

"You're mine though and I want a say in _everything_ – I'll set all the rules and boundaries and I want regular updates and a say in who this little bitch is going to be," Draco stated.

Harry nodded in agreement wondering how their relationship had gotten to this point. He was happy with it being just the two of them and wasn't keen on a third person, particularly when it was him who had to fake date the poor girl who would think they were _really _dating. Harry sighed sadly, already feeling sorry for this future fake girlfriend of his, this could only go badly for her and he knew he would hurt her terribly by the end. Not to mention Draco and the vicious jealous streak Harry could already see shining through, this was not going to end well at all. But what other choice did they have?

Harry set his jaw firmly resigned to execute this ridiculous plan – he could not, under _any _circumstances, lose Draco. Not now, not ever.

* * *

After saying goodbye to his boyfriend Harry wandered back up to Gryffindor Tower, it was about midnight he guessed as he had met Draco that night at about half past 9. He started to mentally list all of the girls he could potentially date, it would have to be someone he could stand to be around and someone he would realistically date; after all he was not only convincing the public at large but also the roommates who had begun to doubt him. As he thought of a new potential candidate he also thought of a reason why it could _never _be her. He sighed again as he ducked in through the portrait hole wondering what he was going to do when he heard a shrill voice crack the still midnight air.

"AH! Piss! Fart! Bugger! Shit!"

Harry couldn't help himself, he had to smile. He tucked his invisibility cloak under his arm as he clapped eyes on the owner of the string of profanities. She was a fourth year Gryffindor he'd seen around and spoken to once or twice. Her name was Alice Hopperfield and he recalled her being very nice and funny too if he was remembering the right girl.

Alice was jumping up and down on one leg, holding the other in both her hands as she did. Her face was scrunched up and her teeth bared as she hissed.

"God dammit!" she cursed again.

Harry laughed out loud this time and she looked up at him so startled by his sudden appearance in the otherwise empty common room that she forgot she was standing on one leg and tumbled right over landing hard on the ground as she did, banging her head on the coffee table.

"Shit, are you okay?" Harry asked rushing over to her.

Harry noticed her turning beetroot red as he grabbed her hands to help her up.

"Yeah," she said. "It's just not my day that's all. I have this stupid assignment due tomorrow that I – in all my infinite wisdom – left until the last minute. Then as I got up to go to the bathroom I stubbed my toe on the leg of in the table and, well, you saw the rest."

Alice's blush began to creep down her neck, disappearing into her jumper. Harry let his mind wander back to his previous encounters of Alice; she was cute – he could see that now – and from memory she was funny, easy to get along with and even though she was younger she was as mature as Hermione had always been – she wasn't silly like the other girls were and as a result Harry remembered her being alone in the common room a lot, like she didn't have many friends. He smiled as he thought she was definitely someone he would date.

"Well, I'm not that tired what if I stay up and help you with your assignment for an hour or so?" he offered.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that," Alice said shyly.

"I want to – if you don't mind that is? What's the assignment for?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," she replied.

Harry smiled. "That's my best subject."

Harry sat with Alice for another hour until her essay was done and they were both yawning widely. Harry thought she had done an excellent job on her essay and he was really warming to her, she was as great as he remembered and before he could stop himself he had invited Alice to sit with him at breakfast.

It wasn't until the next morning as he thought about meeting Alice for breakfast that he realized he'd promised Draco could chose the girl he would date.

'Shit,' he thought cringing, 'he's going to be really pissed off.'

* * *

A/N: Oops. I just reread this chapter and realized how mean I was to Draco (in his encounter with Henry Shepherd) – I didn't mean to be that mean! It was an accident I swear! I just wanted him to get pushed around and hassled a bit, enough for him to come up with this crazy 'Harry-fake-dating-a-girl' idea… Maybe I went a little far… oh well, sorry Draco… forgive me?

Oh and Harry you silly boy! At least Draco has enough sense to know he has to choose a girl you _won't _like not one you _will _like! Your sexy little blonde doesn't want any real competition you know?

What have I done people? Harry and Draco are meant to be together forever! cry

Let me know what you think everyone! Review!

Keep Dreaming x


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: As usual Harry and Draco still belong to JKR.

* * *

Chapter 12

Draco came to breakfast that morning in the same mood he had for the last few months – deliriously in love and itching to see Harry again – even if this morning that feeling was tainted with the knowledge that he would soon have to share his raven haired beauty. He strolled over to the Slytherin table – eyeing Henry Shepherd warily, but receiving no return glance – and sat in his usual spot where he had the best view of the Gryffindor table.

Harry was already there and sitting where Ron Weasley normally did – to Harry's right – was a slight brunette girl. Draco frowned, then squinted to see if he could make out who she was from across the room; he didn't recognise her. From this distance he could tell she was tiny; about 5'4 with a small frame, she looked like she weighed nothing at all. What disturbed Draco though was Harry's behaviour towards her, he was smiling – laughing actually, loudly and with abandon – and she was touching him, but _worse _he was letting her. Draco watched as this little girl's hands swept through Harry's wild hair; she was messing it up then flattening it out before messing it up again.

Breakfast was over for him when Draco saw Harry lean into the filthy little harlot and shake his head so she removed her hands before starting to swipe his own fingers through her hair messing it up in return – all this done with a gleeful, child-like grin on his face. Draco, upon seeing this, gasped – appalled at Harry's behaviour – forgetting he had a mouth full of pumpkin juice and immediately began to choke and cough loudly. He got up and rushed out of the Hall still struggling to breathe knowing Harry was watching and wishing he looked more dignified and less pathetic running out clutching his throat.

Pansy rushed out after him to make sure he was okay. She rubbed his back soothingly as he gulped insufficient amounts of air. Half of Draco wished he had enough breath spare to tell her to bugger off, while the other half of him hoped Harry would see her with her arms around him so he might feel a fraction of what Draco did right now.

* * *

Harry noticed Draco leaving the Great Hall desperately coughing as his face turned red from a lack of oxygen. He stood immediately, ready to sprint across the room to Draco and somehow make him breathe again, when he saw Pansy Parkinson doing exactly that. He was suddenly aware of what it would look like to the rest of the school if he had so instead he pretended to be standing for a better look at Draco's retreating form (like nearly everyone else was doing) before sitting back down to finish his eggs – miserable in the knowledge that he couldn't be with Draco right now to make him feel better. Alice was picking from his plate again and for the first time that morning he found her annoying rather than playfully entertaining.

Hermione was trying not to glare at him again from across the table as she politely chatted to Ron, who just gaped at Harry's flirtatious behaviour with frustrated confusion. Alice had been in the common room already when he'd arrived that morning so all he had time to say to his two best friends was that her name was Alice and that she was joining them for breakfast before they headed downstairs. As breakfast progressed Hermione's raised eyebrows turned into a frown then disapproving shakes of her head until Draco's dramatic exit after which her face turned completely white and she pressed her lips together as though she was trying to stop herself from saying anything or frowning too obviously.

Harry didn't stay long after Draco left – funny how guilt makes you lose your appetite – and after glancing around unsuccessfully searching for his lover, he made his way down to the dungeons for his Potions lesson. Hermione and Ron were at his side as soon as he bade Alice farewell, promising to see her at dinner.

* * *

"Harry down that corridor _now,_" Hermione demanded once they were clear of the Great Hall and most of the students. Harry obliged and Ron followed looking slightly frightened of Hermione's tone. "What the _hell_ was that!?" she whispered fiercely.

"You mean Alice?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't play me Harry, I'm not in the mood! You were flirting with her shamelessly and obviously Malfoy was just as shocked as me considering he practically choked on his breakfast!" she snapped.

"Why do you care anyway?" Harry asked starting to get angry. "You hate the fact that I'm with Draco!"

"You're better than this Harry! You don't two-time people; you have more respect than that!" Hermione shot back at him. "And maybe I _don't_ like that you're with Malfoy, but he makes you happy as far as I can tell. Why would you cheat on him?"

"She's right, man," Ron added. "This isn't like you at all, what's going on?"

Harry suddenly felt ambushed – trapped and outnumbered – but he managed to calm down a little after reminding himself that they loved him and were just worried. "It was _his _idea so I don't know what he's so upset about," Harry began. "He suggested that I date someone else – a girl – to take the attention off us."

"Oh no Harry, you can't be," Hermione murmured, sighing with disappointment. "How could you do this to her?"

"Now it's Alice you're worried about!?"

"I'm worried about _all of you!_ This could get really out of hand Harry!"

"What other choice do I have!? Besides it won't get out of hand, I can control it. I thought it through last night, it's all about balance."

"Wow," Ron spoke up again. "This is so wrong." Then Ron started to laugh; it was a chuckle of disbelief at first but eventually it was full unrestrained cackling and it didn't look like he could stop. "Oh wow," he said again. "Hermione, I – I don't know why you're surprised. This is Har – This is Harry all over!" He laughed. "Jump in and worry about whether or not he can handle it later! He's been doing it for as long as we've known him."

Harry didn't see what was so funny and from the look on her face neither did Hermione.

"Yes, well if you're referring to Harry's hero complex, I think this situation is a little different," Hermione said scornfully and Ron shut his mouth.

"What? My hero complex?" Harry said, taken aback.

"Harry you need to think this one through more, you are messing with people's feelings and all of you are likely to get hurt. You think this will save you and Malfoy but I think it has more chance of ruining you!" Hermione said, ignoring Harry's offense to her 'hero complex' comment.

"Look we're going to be late for Potions," Harry said before looking straight at Hermione and saying in a soft tone, "Hermione, I love you but butt out and stop worrying about me. Unless you want to tell the whole school and out me, there's nothing you can do. I'm not changing my mind."

Hermione stepped back shocked at Harry being so forthright. "Fine," she mumbled before stalking off to Snape's classroom.

* * *

It wasn't until the end of Potions that Draco acknowledged Harry's presence in the room. Harry had nervously fidgeted the whole time willing Draco with his thoughts to look up from his parchment where he was writing furiously and look back at him; ideally he would smile at him – although there was zero chance of that – but Harry would accept even a glare or a scowl happily. Heck, Harry would probably accept a punch in the face happily as long as Draco would stop ignoring him.

As Snape dismissed the class Draco caught Harry's eye as he left and made sure Harry saw him drop a scrunched up piece of parchment on the dungeon floor. Harry tried to be subtle about retrieving it even though it was unnecessary, the students were always so glad to be released from Potions they were more interested in the fastest way out the door rather than whether or not Harry Potter was picking up rubbish from the ground. Ron was next to him when he unravelled the paper to reveal 4 scratched words: _Boy's bathroom five minutes._

Harry breathed and turned to Ron with the look of a condemned man, "I better go," he sighed.

* * *

Harry didn't say a word when he entered the bathroom, Draco was already there looking over himself in the mirror and as soon as Harry was all the way in he heard Draco spell the door locked and sound-proofed; Harry cringed as he heard Draco say _'silencio' _confirming to Harry that the blonde was there to yell. Consumed with guilt Harry surrendered the first move to Draco who was silent for a few seconds as he appraised his willing victim.

"What the fuck is going on?" Draco hissed, his tone was dangerously low. "Who was that _slut_ you were flirting with all morning?" He spat out the word 'slut' like it was rotten milk.

Harry could felt the hair on his neck bristle defensively. "She's not a slut!" he snapped, "and this was your idea in the first place!"

"Yeah but I was supposed to have a say in who she was! You agreed with me on that!"

Draco sounded more hurt now than angry which evaporated all of Harry's rage and dunked him straight back into the guilt he was drowning in before Draco started flinging insults around.

"I know and I'm sorry," he said shamefully. "I understand why you wanted to be involved." And he did understand, this was a decision they both made for their relationship and hence Draco wanted to be fully involved – or as involved as possible anyway. "But I promise she's really nice, you'd like her," Harry finished with a hopeful smile.

"Wait a minute," Draco said holding his hand up to Harry. "You _like _her!?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I like her," Harry answered, surprised that Draco wasn't expecting it. "I wouldn't date someone I didn't like!"

"You _aren't _dating her Harry!" Draco yelled, instantly angry again. "You're pretending to date her, you don't have to like her – in fact it's better all round if you don't."

Draco's anger prompted Harry's all over again and his guilt and shame washed away. "You wanted to choose someone I don't even _like_?! That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not! This is not going to be nice for her. Eventually she will get dumped and she will get hurt and if you like her it will be harder to do."

"But how far away is that going to be!?" Harry yelled. "I'm the one who actually has to spend time with her; I'd rather like to enjoy it! Besides, _she's fun!_"

"Well, I'd rather you _didn't _enjoy it! And _I'm fun!_" Draco shouted back, his tone screamed his jealousy to Harry in waves.

"You are unbelievable!" Harry breathed exasperated, regarding Draco's jealous rage as inconvenient. "I have to go; Hermione and Ron are waiting for me."

Harry picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Hey!" Draco called, almost grabbing Harry and pulling him back but deciding not to at the last minute. "I'm not finished!" he barked.

Harry's eyes flashed angrily as he spun to face Draco once more. "Oh don't you worry, neither am I," he promised. "I'll meet you tonight at midnight?"

Draco threw Harry a sharp nod, agreeing and giving Harry his leave in the same movement. "Just one more thing," he added, "these are my rules for this."

Draco reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment; he handed it to Harry without a word.

Harry was inwardly amused to finally know what Draco had spent his time writing out in Potions, but he was still angry so he responded only with a curt nod and snatched it quicker than necessary before storming out of the bathroom.

* * *

Draco sighed and closed his eyes once Harry had gone; he was feeling light headed from their brief argument and the promise of another lengthier one tonight didn't help. He paused for a moment willing this head to stop throbbing, he had to wait a few minutes before following Harry out anyway – it wouldn't look good if people saw Harry and Draco exiting a bathroom together.

Draco had only been alone with his nausea for half a minute when the bathroom door swung open again rather violently; he hadn't yet registered who was responsible for the fresh stabbing ache that intruded on his brain from the loud thud of the banging door when he heard the whisper of a locking spell that had him tense all his muscles in fear. His first thought was of Henry Shepherd seeking his revenge but that was quickly dismissed as he relaxed upon seeing Harry's adorable face staring back at him.

"Harry?" Draco questioned in surprise when he saw his lover back again, looking flushed and slightly upset but no longer angry as he had when he'd left only a moment before. He couldn't imagine what had happened in the 30 seconds they'd been apart, but his heart wrenched at seeing Harry so upset.

Harry, who was still holding the parchment and his bag, roughly cast both aside and ran at Draco who tried his best to brace himself for the impact. Lucky for Draco the wall was only two small backwards steps away so when Harry leapt into his arms wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck Draco was able to lean up against the wall almost instantly for support. Harry kissed Draco feverishly and urgently and Draco whimpered in pleasure as he was mauled by the Gryffindor's hungry mouth. Draco's hands were cupping Harry's bum to support his weight which Draco was pleased to find he managed rather well. They stayed this way until they both recognised the danger in continuing any further; better to save it for their secret room. Harry pulled away and slid down Draco's body until his feet touched the ground. He gazed at Draco lovingly and smiled then he crossed the bathroom and gathered his things without a word, leaving Draco alone in the bathroom still panting and craving more.

_(A/N: I couldn't resist this kiss. I've been rewatching old episodes of 'How I met your mother' and Lily does it to Marshall all the time. So cute. Besides I believe firmly in never leaving someone you love in anger, you never know…and no that's not a plot clue just a general rule.)_

* * *

Harry read over the list of rules almost as soon as he was able – he was in the library with Ron and Hermione going over the notes Hermione made for their upcoming Transfigurations class that afternoon. At first he merely let his eyes absorb the sharp score of Draco's handwriting; it was small and bunched together. From a distance looked rough and harsh but gazing at it closer and he realised there was a sort of soft flow to it, it looked kinder up close than at first glance. _Sort of like its owner, _Harry thought. He had only seen Draco's handwriting a few times and had not paid much attention to it before.

Harry smiled as he began to read the list of rules. There were lots of parts crossed out and some rules Harry was confident Draco didn't actually expect him to keep to, but above all it gave him a clear idea about how Draco was feeling about all of this and some definite lines he wasn't to cross. The parchment read as follows:

_Rules for Harry_

_No laughing (except at her extreme idiocy – this is encouraged)_

_No touching! From now on you absolutely __hate__ anybody touching your hair unless it's me, understand?!_

_No sharing intimate secrets – actually no talking at all._

_You cannot tell her things about you that I don't know._

_No touching beyond general non-intimate touching. It pains me but I guess if you __must__ you can hold hands BUT only in public!_

_No kissing in private only in public where others can see to keep up the look__ – __actually no kissing at all unless forced__ – no kissing at all._

_No tongue during kissing unless absolutely unavoidable__ – No tongue at all! Actually see above rule…_

_No groping or touching private parts even over clothing EVER._

_Do not under any circumstances tell her you love her or that you expect to be with her for any lengthy period of time_

_Do not EVER agree to meet her somewhere private once the sun goes down – after dark activities must be in groups only._

_No giving her gifts – if her birthday comes up you don't care enough to remember, understood?_

_No love notes or private jokes or suggestive comments by you or her or others – anyone who makes suggestive comments should be punched immediately to discourage further suggestive comments._

_I want a blow-by-blow account of everything you do with her, __everything she says and everything you tell her.__ Actually just anything __significant__ she says (should cut things down). _

_If - incredibly - she's not a Gryffindor prude and she wants more of you than you can give you must end it! Immediately._

_No exceptions._

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Harry cautiously met Alice for dinner as promised. She sat next to him as she had done at breakfast and Hermione tried not to pay attention to their playful exchange of jokes and friendly teasing but Harry could see her almost biting off her own tongue as she restrained herself from commenting. Ron just stared at his dinner or in the opposite direction but whenever Harry looked over he could see Ron unsuccessfully trying to suppress a wide grin – he even heard a few swallowed laughs hiccupping in Ron's throat – as he listened closely to Alice's quick wit and dry comebacks in her friendly banter with Seamus Finnegan. If Harry had been keeping score he was sure Seamus would be losing his verbal battle rather spectacularly.

Harry was grinning openly and laughing almost constantly at Seamus who seemed to turn bright red whenever Alice got one up on him – which was almost the entire 45 minutes they were at dinner. Alice ate delicately and only once or twice did she laugh herself – although her smile was ever present and sweetly challenging. That's what made her so funny, that and her facial expressions which perfectly depicted curiosity or surprise or whichever emotion best complemented her next cutting remark. The best thing about Alice, though, was her genuine kindness and compassion for everyone around her. She was almost unnaturally perceptive of people's feelings and moods and responded to them so sincerely it was impossible not to like her. This talent also allowed her to control her dry sense of humour – she was teasing Seamus as she was because she knew even though he was a little embarrassed, he was actually enjoying every second – the moment someone became uncomfortable Alice would smooth it over with another cool remark and all would be well again.

It was impossible for Harry to hide the admiration and affection he felt for Alice the more he got to know her and he quietly wondered whether this was something Draco would pick up on. He noticed Hermione glancing over at Draco often and he was immediately aware of just how obvious his fondness for Alice really was. _Maybe tone it down a bit, Potter_, he warned himself. Harry let his eyes wander to the Slytherin table to see if Draco was playing attention to their loud antics – the one time Harry wished Draco wasn't noticing him, of course he was. Harry could tell even from this distance that Draco's glare was cranked up to 'fatal' and was set firmly on Alice.

_Ah crap._

"Earth to Harry…" Alice sung to him as she waved her petite hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh? What? Sorry," he said sheepishly as he pulled his thoughts away from Draco.

"Where did you go Harry Potter?" Alice asked, her eyes sparkling as the glow of the dinner candles reflected in her chocolate brown irises.

He couldn't help but smile back, she was just so easy to like. How had he never noticed her before? "Just mentally going over my Charms homework again," he lied.

"I just suggested we all go up to the common room for a game of Exploding Snap, what do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect Allie," he agreed with a satisfied grumble as he stretched out his arms and back, yawning widely.

"Allie?" she teased.

"Uh, sorry – I didn't mean that, just kind of happened," he blushed a little. "Alice," he confirmed.

"No, don't," she whispered covering his hand with hers. "Call me Allie, I like it."

Harry just smiled but mentally slapped himself for giving her a nickname. _Idiot, _he thought.

"Okay, Allie – I'll race you to the Tower!" Harry challenged before sprinting out the Great Hall.

Alice was close behind him the whole way; she gained on him as they ran the corridors and he leaped ahead as he took the stairs two at a time when Alice's short legs – however fast – would only allow her one stair at a time. They were two staircases and three corridors away from the Fat Lady's portrait when a sharp voice stopped them in their tracks.

"STOP!"

The Gryffindors knew that voice well – Professor McGonagall – and they skidded to a halt; their shrill laughter that echoed in the empty hall now only a memory. McGonagall was striding down the corridor towards them with her eyes crinkled in a frown and her lips pursed as she loomed down on them looking much taller now than she usually did. Harry hadn't paid much attention to what the other Gryffindors had done once he had run off and he was surprised to find that Alice wasn't the only one who gave chase; Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny and to his surprise and delight Ron were not far behind him. Harry smirked at the fury Hermione would rain down on him and Ron once she caught up to them – particularly Ron as she'd gotten used to his compliance since they'd struck up their little romance.

McGonagall shook her head at the guilty lot of them to show her disappointment. "Running through the castle? Really! I expected better from you lot, especially now you're in sixth year. Yes, I know Alice and Ginny aren't but you are both sensible girls and in a way I expected more from you than the boys!"

McGonagall held her silence and no one spoke for a few seconds, until Harry cleared his throat to step up into his traditional – and in a way prophesised – role as group leader. "Yes, Professor McGonagall. Sorry, it won't happen again."

The others nodded in agreement.

"See that it doesn't," she said sternly, although her face had lost its frown and she gazed upon them affectionately. "Let me be clear, I _very much_ disapprove of your actions and it can not happen again, but just quietly I'm glad to see you all having fun again. I know recent events have been pressing heavily on your shoulders." Her eyes flicked to Harry as she said this and Harry looked away. "I'll pretend I didn't see anything this time but next time I will have to remove house points so please don't let me catch you again – it will have to be at least 10 each and to lose 70 points would put us in third place and Slytherin House in second."

They all nodded again, but didn't dare to speak.

She turned on her heel quickly and made her way back to her office as the seven Gryffindors sighed in relief. They cautiously made their way up to the common room chatting lightly until their close call with McGonagall seemed like a distant memory and Alice and Seamus quickly reignited their verbal battle.

"Careful there Alice, that trick stair is up ahead and you're so little you might fall right through and then where would we be!?" Seamus announced.

Alice looked back at him sweetly. "Oh Seamus, you are _such_ a gentleman! Oh, come and stand here for a moment," she announced gushing out every word. She grabbed Seamus by the arm and pulled him over next to a suit of armour. "Oh yes very nice," she quipped. "Just your size, polish that up a bit and you might make a nice career out of being a 'knight in shining armour'!"

Seamus blushed again. "I'd be your knight in shining armour any day my little Alice in Wonderland," he teased.

"Watch it!" warned Neville. "That's Harry's new girl you're talking too!"

Seamus looked up at Harry with surprised eyes and noticed for the first time how close Alice was standing to Harry. He looked away. "Just playing around Harry mate," he said blushing all over again.

"No harm done Seamus," Harry reassured him smiling.

Harry felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over him as he saw another complex layer add itself to the already tangled web he'd created between himself, Alice, Draco and now add Seamus who – Harry was pained to note – probably would have made Alice a wonderful boyfriend. A _real_ boyfriend. He sighed and wondered whether or not he was doing the right thing. Right for him and Draco, probably – but right for Alice? And now even Seamus?

Harry smiled sadly to himself as he walked back to Gryffindor Tower contemplating his most recent decisions. Alice was walking so close to him they kept bumping shoulders and brushing fingers more than was natural, he figured she must want to hold hands and he thought for a moment whether or not he should. Then he remembered Draco and what it felt like to kiss him, he remembered what it felt like making love to him and how there was a very real chance that Draco could get hurt should their relationship be discovered. He ignored Alice's persistent fingers.

Before they reached the Tower Harry had reasoned it all out to himself. He needed to date Alice to protect his secret relationship with Draco, if they were discovered – which at the moment was a very real possibility – Draco could get hurt or worse. Alice's feelings vs. Draco's life, limb and/or sanity? No contest. After all, people got together and broke up around here all the time, it was part of being a teenager – besides Harry would make sure Seamus was around to pick up the pieces when he finally dropped Alice and it would all work out great.

_Yes, _he decided, _it would all work out great. _

* * *

Harry laughed loudly that night and enjoyed himself thoroughly regardless of Hermione's objections to his new relationship with Alice (and the stares she threw him to illustrate her point). He played Exploding Snap with his housemates – and even let Alice sit on his lap when Dean stretched out on their couch refusing to move for 15 minutes until Seamus dragged him off kicking and screaming and Alice (much to her disappointment and Seamus' satisfaction) got her seat back. At 11 o'clock Harry excused himself to bed where he sat up waiting for the others to follow so he could sneak down to meet Draco.

When he arrived at Slytherin's room at almost exactly midnight – if not a few minutes early – he found Draco already inside and part of him wondered how good of an idea it was to teach him the password, particularly since this time it was used to position himself dominantly in the room and hence the coming argument. Harry sighed resigning himself to the inevitable fight, hoping it was over quickly and didn't get so nasty that post-fight snuggles were out of the question.

_Make up sex, isn't that supposed to be the best kind? _Harry wondered as he stepped into the dim lighting. He hoped so.

Draco was at him almost before the door had closed and certainly before Harry had a chance to greet him properly. No kisses, not even a 'Hey, how are you doing?'

"Right tell me everything," Draco requested harshly. "I want to know right from when we made the decision to how long it took you to figure out who you were going to _cheat on me_ with, to every conversation you've had so far! Tell me who she is, what she's like and all of the above."

"Don't be _neurotic_ Draco," Harry snapped back, annoyed that he had spent all day missing Draco and wanting to touch him and Draco had clearly spent all day obsessing about Alice.

"Don't test me Harry. _Start talking._"

Harry decided to take Draco's advice and just get on with it. "Fine," he barked begrudgingly. "I met her officially last night after I went back up to the common room. I've seen her around the Tower and at meals at stuff so I knew her a little before that – we'd had like two 5 second conversations so I knew her name-"

"Which is?" Draco interrupted.

"Alice Hopperfield."

"Hopperfield...?" Draco mused. "I don't recognise it. Is she a mudblood then?"

"Right that's it I'm leaving I can't talk to you when you're like this!" Harry yelled grabbing his cloak and heading towards the door.

"Like what!?"

"Like the _old _Draco!"

"God, I hate this already…" Draco whined, letting the hurt he was feeling show on his face.

It was enough to make Harry stay and fight it out, but not enough to quell his anger. "Stop getting so jealous! I don't like her like that," he shouted, frustrated at how stupid he thought Draco was being. "She's a really nice person and fun to be around like Hermione and Ron. I'm not sure how much you've picked up on in the last few months Draco but _I don't like girls!_"

"Don't lie!" Draco accused. "I watched you with her at breakfast and dinner, you don't even smile like that when you're with Granger and Weasley anymore – that smile you were giving her all day is _my smile!_"

"Your smile? That's stupid! I smile all the time!"

"But you only ever _mean it_ when you're with me!" Draco said, whining again. "And now it looks like with _her_ too!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! This is exactly why I knew it had to be some silly, gushing girl that would prattle on about _dating Harry Potter_ to the whole school and annoy the shit out of you! So you would come and see _me_ at night exhausted, pissed off with her and fucking relieved to finally be with me!"

"I'm always fucking relieved to finally be with you!" Harry yelled frustrated. "Even now – even tonight when I knew I wouldn't be kissing you and holding you like last time – I was still counting the seconds, dying to see you again even if it was just to scream at you. I'd rather scream at you every day for the rest of my life than laugh with her!"

Harry knew it was completely clichéd but he had to get the message across somehow – to make Draco understand how much he cared about him so he would _know_ that Alice wasn't even close to being competition. He contemplated for a second telling Draco that he loved him but he squashed that thought quickly, deciding he wasn't going to scream it at him in the middle of a fight.

"Nobody would rather that!" Draco retorted, showing Harry his distaste for overused clichés with a crinkled nose that he'd obviously inherited straight from his mother.

Harry's fury rose up inside of him as he glimpsed his hated enemy – the old spoiled-brat Draco Malfoy – in that crinkled nose. "Stop it Draco and just admit what's really going on here!" Harry challenged, turning the fight back on Draco.

"What's that?"

"You don't trust me!" he wasn't sure where that accusation came from but as soon as he heard the words leave his mouth he knew they were true and he felt all the unfairness well up inside him.

"That's not true!" Draco's horrified cry denied.

"It is you fucking hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite!?"

"Yes! You expect all kinds of trust from me, more than I expect from you and I give it!" Harry raged. "Yet you can't manage to even trust that I want to be with you and not someone else who isn't even the right _gender!_ I've proven myself to you over and over again and you don't even care! You don't even notice!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco was seething especially since Harry had him so confused he'd lost the upper hand in the argument and he was counting on that to win.

"Oh of course, how could I expect you to know! Well let me spell it out for you nice and clear," Harry hissed at Draco, but it wasn't sexy like his Parseltongue hisses. "I expect you to trust me with this girl that _you _asked me to date, I expect you to trust that I care about you and that I want to be with _you_ not her!"

Draco frowned; this was all stuff Harry had said before. He was about to say so when Harry launched into the rest of his speech.

"In return _you _expect _me _to trust you about _everything_," he continued. "About all the things you can't or won't tell me – about your loyalties regarding your family and their eventual expectations of you which I am almost sure involve a nice little skull and snake tattoo on your left forearm."

Draco's mouth fell open in shock. _Don't beat around the bush there, Harry, _he thought.

But Harry wasn't finished.

"_I trust you with my life!_ I trust that you love me as you say you do and you're not about to pass me over to daddy and Voldemort like Hermione and Ron seem to think you will. I blindly trust you in this _despite _our history and all the information you have on Voldemort that you _won't_ tell me! Perhaps it's foolish but I _believe_ you when you say you love me and I believe that _eventually _you will tell me everything." Harry paused, letting his words sink in.

Draco would have responded but at this point he was speechless.

"I know you are more involved or at least more affected by Voldemort than you say," Harry said, he'd stopped shouting at Draco but his tone was still firm – sure of his convictions. "I'm not _stupid_ I know the night I found you bleeding in the Room of Requirement wasn't the result of an intra-house spat!" He took a deep breath before rounding off his argument. "I am being so patient with you about this because I trust you! This is bigger than you and me and a fake girlfriend and you know it!"

Draco just breathed for a second as his thoughts directed his emotions away from shock and confusion and on to disbelief that Harry had the audacity to say such things and fury that Harry's expectations of Draco, which had been weighing on him heavily of late, had been so trivialised.

_Bastard,_ he thought.

"Don't tell me all you expect from me is that I trust that you want to be with me!" Draco bit back. "You just said yourself you expect much more than that! You want me to hand over all the information I have and turn my back on my parents and effectively _kill them both_ – don't think that's not how it will go! The moment I change sides they die and it's my fault! You're right this _is_ bigger than you and me and a fake girlfriend!" Draco's rebuttal was short but no less effective than Harry's initial argument.

Harry was stunned. For a moment he just breathed and forced himself to stare into those eyes – those eyes which right now looked like thick grey storm clouds – dangerous and raging but swimming with unshed tears. Harry knew better than to expect Draco to cry. He wanted to hug him, touch him in some way but he knew Draco would never allow it – not right now.

"Draco," Harry whispered, pleading for something – anything.

"I can't do this Harry," Draco whispered as his shoulders slumped and Harry thought his heart had jumped into his throat.

_God, no! What have I done!?_ he thought. He was sure Draco was breaking up with him; sure he had gone too far. Draco never talked about his family and to think how Harry had openly maligned them like that…

"Let's not fight anymore, Harry," Draco beseeched him. "Just come here."

Draco opened his arms for Harry to step inside them and Harry thought he might faint with relief. He had pushed Draco further than he had ever done and he wasn't keen to repeat it _ever._ Of course that would mean a lot of unanswered questions and dangerous unknowns as Harry couldn't coerce Draco in the 'how much do you know about Voldemort' direction again – it probably wasn't the best idea, but what was the alternative? Losing him all together? No, he would just have to trust him - and listening to Draco's heart beat through his shirt made Harry realise it wasn't that hard to do. He loved this boy.

"You fake date this new _fun_ girl and I'll keep my jealous outbursts to a minimum, agreed?" Draco said quietly into Harry's hair after a while.

"Agreed," Harry smiled, glad things were back to normal – he didn't let himself think about the dangerous lack of conclusion he and Draco failed to reach. "Can I just say – some of those rules are ridiculous, I won't be punching anyone," he teased. "And what's with the after dark group activities?"

"My terms are fair," Draco said evenly although Harry could feel him smile.

"I'll keep to them as much as I can."

"I know you will."

A/N: Okay lovelies! That was much longer than usual but i'm hoping it will keep you happy for a while!

Gosh things are getting interesting for our cute little love birds...

I know she's coming between Harry and Draco but I hope you like Alice - I think she's adorable (well, in my head she's adorable anyway). Poor Seam too - him and Alice would have been so good together - but Harry and Draco is first priority and rightly so i say!

Actually here's my little bit of behind-the-scenes information... Alice was the whole reason I wrote this story. I spent a while reading H/D fics and of all the various tactics used to conceal their affair none of the authors seemed to use the diversionary girlfriend tactic which was - to me - the most obvious one. It was staring me right in the face because really how much fun would that be to write! All the complications, the juicy arguments! And I know you all love a viciously possessive Draco (although if my bf was ever that possessive and jealous he would get the flick so quickly his head would spin - but that's just me).

Anyway, from what started out as a playground for me to have fun with a love triangle this story has turned into more than that - for me anyway and I hope for you too.

Review people and let me know what you think!

Keep Dreaming :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine - all JKRs, Im not making any profits (am still poor... sniff)

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long peoples! Trust me when I say this isnt even everything I wanted to put in this chapter - I still had another 3 scenes I wanted to include but as I couldnt resist writing another encounter with Draco (I was typing it out before I'd even decided it was going to happen) this chapter ended up incredibly long and I had to end it before it got ridiculous.

So here it is, please enjoy and review! I do this to grow and learn and to flex my creative muscles - of which i have little, I'm hoping will help to develop them and your reviews are a big part of that.

* * *

Chapter 13

It was late Sunday afternoon and Harry was flying high above the Quidditch pitch on his Firebolt. The air froze as he flew higher and his breath shallowed but his sudden impulse made him determined to reach the clouds. They had hung low all day threatening a light blizzard either tonight or tomorrow and for a moment he thought how nice it would be to touch them – that moment was all he needed to begin his ascension, circling up and up. He began to feel damp before he reached them but he pressed on anyway, wondering if Alice was watching and what she would think.

The dark clouds kissed his cheeks as he flew straight through the centre of them, his flying robes and dark hair soaked through in seconds and his ears began to ache from the cold. He stayed among the greyness of the clouds for no time at all instead pulling down and out of them, having discovered it wasn't nearly as pleasant or freeing as he imagined.

As he dropped lower he could just make out Alice's tiny frame standing on the grass of the pitch underneath him, he could tell she was staring up at him so he waved. The cold and damp had steeped through his robes and was numbing his skin making him shiver.

_Time for a hot shower,_ he thought.

As he reached the ground, Alice jogged up to him. She was wearing muggle clothes; tracksuit pants and a jumper with running shoes. It was Sunday afternoon and Harry had invited her to fly with him, she declined instead deciding to watch him fly while running laps of the pitch herself. Apparently running gave to her what flying gave to Harry: pleasure, sense of freedom, adrenaline, passion, challenge.

Harry had wanted to go flying ever since Draco had challenged him to shake up his style more – to be unpredictable – he needed to learn if he was to beat the blonde Seeker in the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game in April. He guessed he had been out here flying for nearly two and a half hours; it certainly felt that long for his muscles.

"Did you go all the way up to the clouds?" Alice asked awed. Her face was flushed and hot but she looked alive and completely exhilarated after her run.

"Yeah, now I'm all wet," he said pouting jokingly, pretending to be upset. He imagined he looked similar to Alice with his cheeks pink from the cold but his eyes alight and excited. "I better duck into the showers."

"Sure. Should I wait around?" she asked.

They had been hanging out regularly for the last few days and were fast becoming firm friends which Harry would have been pleased with had _something else_ not been hanging over them. The awkwardness that often accompanied a budding relationship was there, but for Harry there was another concern – they needed to have a romantic front for the rest of the school to gossip about and she was clearly keen and clearly waiting for him to initiate it, but how could he do that without feeling like he was cheating on Draco?

He couldn't, it was as simple as that.

"No, that's okay. I'll meet you back in the common room," he replied.

Alice nodded and turned to leave. He had to make the next move to push this from friendship to romantic relationship and he had to do it now before he lost his nerve and thought of – _grrr, don't think it yet!_

"Hey Alice!" he called out to her and jogged over to where she waited.

It was quick – barely anything, but it happened. He pressed his lips awkwardly to the corner of her mouth; he felt ill right before he did it and even worse after and he hadn't even kissed her full on the lips. The whole thing was awkward, but it was a start and something he would have to force himself to get used to – kissing her. Yuck. Alice was a fantastic person but she wasn't Draco and that made it… yuck. He forced a smile at her and hoped he could get away with 'coy and nervous' so she wouldn't know he actually felt sort of dirty. Gross dirty not kinky dirty like he felt when he was with – _urgh! Not yet, don't think it yet!_

"Um, okay," he said clumsily before turning and running off to the showers. He didn't even look at her – he couldn't – in case she looked happy and he actually threw up on her.

He'd forgotten he was so cold until he stepped into the warmth of the Gryffindor boys' locker room. His body shivered as he peeled off the wet clothes and imagined how good that shower was going to feel.

_Mmm, shower –_ _Oh no, graphic shag flashback…_

Harry felt an intense and confusing mixture of pleasure and sickening guilt as his memories of losing his virginity with Draco in this very locker room washed over him and the memory of a few minutes ago – kissing someone else – ate at his heart.

_Draco,_ Harry thought sadly while he pictured the blonde in his mind. He loved that boy so much, more than he ever thought possible. _What the hell am I doing?_

Suddenly it all seemed ridiculous and idiotic dating Alice. He was on the verge of deciding to call it all off when he was distracted by a deep growl and a warm body pressing up against his back with tender lips leaving a trail of hot kisses along his frozen skin.

_Draco,_ Harry thought again, but in a completely different way. He was aroused immediately and if he weren't so cold he was sure he would be able to _show_ Draco just how pleased he was to see him. All thoughts of Alice were long gone by the time his lover began to help him out of the few remaining items he had on.

"Oh Draco," Harry groaned with desire once he'd turned to see his boyfriend was already naked and hard. "This is not a good-"

But Harry never got to remind Draco of just how unwise this was as he was silenced by a sensuous kiss; deep and passionate but gentle. Draco tasted like chocolate – G_od, so good._

"Yum, chocolate," Harry teased.

Draco smiled indulgently. "Want some?" he offered nodding his head to his discarded robes on the locker room floor, but Harry was thinking of something else.

"Yes please," he replied.

Taking Draco up on his offer Harry kissed him, dipping his tongue between Draco's soft pink lips and tasting him again. "Yum," Harry mumbled into the warm depths of the mouth he was currently devouring.

Harry was, by now, as naked as Draco and still shivering. He pressed his body into Draco's trying to absorb some of his warmth as well as revelling in the pleasure he felt zinging through his limbs and heating his groin.

"Ahh, you're freezing!" Draco yelped, trying to fight the urge to jump back from Harry's icy skin. "Come on," he ordered. "Time for a shower."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the showers. Harry smiled broadly; he didn't care that they might get caught because the way his stomach was flopping about told him just how much he had missed his beautiful blonde and how much he needed this right now.

Harry had felt weird the last few days after their previous meeting which was more of a fight than a lovers' tryst – he hadn't realised until now but he'd missed Draco more than usual and was desperate to erase the memory of their argument and replace it with something delicious like a rendezvous in the locker room showers. Harry trembled with anticipation at what was to come – that is, hopefully both him and Draco.

The water burned on Harry's frozen skin as it cascaded from the shower head down his chest, legs and feet. He bounced around hissing through gritted teeth as his body warmed to the water temperature, by the time he was used to it – and found the water only lukewarm at best – his skin glowed pink and Draco looked him over amused.

"Better?" he asked with a kiss.

"Much," Harry replied with a grin once his mouth was released. "Now to more important business," he declared as he dropped to his knees taking in Draco's nakedness appreciatively before tentatively licking the tip of the erection bobbing proudly in front of him.

Harry was teasingly slow in his work drawing out the blonde's build up with a practised tongue. He was proud of how well he knew his lover now and how well he could please him; he recognised the meanings behind all of Draco's moans and whimpers, all his involuntary movements and the way he often instructed Harry wordlessly with his hands and was able to speed up or draw out his climax accordingly. He worked Draco up into a frenzied state until the blonde was so ready he was shaking, and then Harry used both his mouth and hands to push him over the edge with a cry and buckling knees. Draco collapsed trembling in Harry's arms and Harry held him close on the tiled floor of the shower, beaming at the effect he had on his boyfriend.

"Wow," Draco whispered eventually. "Wow, that was – wow."

"So you said," Harry chortled.

"Wow," Draco laughed, not because it was funny but because he was so deliriously happy he had no choice but to laugh.

Harry began to giggle along with him. "Geez, I'll have what you're having thanks," he teased.

"Coming right up, Kitten," Draco purred.

He gracefully stood from the shower floor and held his hand out to Harry who had more trouble standing as he slipped a little on the tiles. Once Harry had a firm stance Draco began to kiss him, much like he did earlier in greeting, burning a sensual line from his shoulder to his earlobe which he sucked on for a second before descending on his mouth.

Harry tasted good – he was warm even compared to the heat of the water in the shower. Kissing Harry was like coming home after a long day, it was most definitely Draco's favourite pastime these days and something which he didn't have the opportunity to do nearly enough. He almost got lost in the feel of Harry's mouth and the way it made him tingle all over – he almost forgot he had another mission right now, but Harry sure didn't. Harry was pushing against his thigh trying in vain to relieve some of the tension he had built up, but Draco wasn't having any of that; he fell on Harry's cock swiftly making the raven-haired Gryffindor gargle a moan he wasn't expecting.

Draco wasn't as teasing as Harry was, but he didn't rush the other boy either – it was perfectly paced to Harry's every need, timed with his moans and the movement of his hands in Draco's hair. Harry had no problem letting his boyfriend know when he need to slow down, but he was too much of a considerate Gryffindor to pump Draco's head faster when he wanted more, instead – as Draco soon learned – Harry would clench tufts of Draco's white blonde locks tightly in his fists either in frustration or restraint – Draco wasn't yet sure – and this would signal the blonde to speed up.

Harry climax was building quickly and Draco at the last moment decided to try something – he was hoping this would intensify Harry's orgasm and perhaps also encourage him to try something _else_ with Draco next time. As he felt Harry tighten Draco pulled away for a second to slick his index finger with saliva then simultaneously he took Harry back into his mouth and slipped his finger into Harry's arse pushing gently on his prostate. Harry, who wasn't expecting this, dropped like a stone with the force of his climax, straight to the floor, his legs completely incapable of holding him up. Draco's finger was still stuck inside his boyfriend and he was yanked forwards on top of his lover, the water still warmly flowing over their tangled naked bodies.

"Holy shit," Harry panted as soon as he was able, "what the fuck was that!?"

Draco laughed loudly; he had slipped his finger out of Harry gently almost straight away as he had been pulled into an awkward position. "Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. "But next time maybe don't do it while I'm standing up."

Draco laughed again even louder and Harry joined in, they both giggled like mad on the shower floor before Harry suggested they pack up before they were caught.

They were both dressed and dry when Harry heard a sound that caught his breath; someone had come in. Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco whose mouth had fallen open, Harry saw him mouth 'shit' at him before tiptoeing silently to hide behind some of the lockers.

"Harry!" a male voice called out. "Are you in here?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah," he confirmed not wanting whoever this was to look too hard for him in case they found Draco instead.

Ron came around from behind another row of lockers smiling and Harry sighed with relief. "Alice sent me down here," Ron explained. "She said you were only taking a quick shower then heading up to the common room but you've been gone for more than an hour, it'll be dinner soon."

"Yeah, I got a little distracted," Harry confessed, blushing. "It's okay," he called out louder. "It's just Ron."

This time it was Ron's turn to blush as Draco stepped out from his hiding place. Draco was dressed but his hair was still damp and his skin had that just showered glow to it – perhaps with a touch of 'just-been-shagged' glow mixed in. Harry had a disturbingly similar shine which made Ron cringe at the imagery popping up in his mind – he now had a fair idea of what was taking Harry an hour to shower.

"Weasley," Draco greeted Harry's best friend.

"Malfoy," Ron said, nodding back. Ron glanced at Harry before suggesting he wrap things up and return to the Tower before they were caught by someone else.

Harry agreed and told Ron he would meet him outside in a few minutes.

"Stupid everyday life ruining my plans to keep you here forever and have you all to myself," Draco complained as soon as they were alone again.

Harry pulled Draco into a hug. "I know babe, it sucks," he agreed.

"Meet me tomorrow night at 9?" Draco suggested.

"I can't, I'm sorry," Harry winced knowing this was the _last _thing Draco wanted to hear. "I promised Allie I would help her practice her Disarming charm."

He noticed Draco flinch but, to his credit, he didn't comment. "Tonight then?" he said instead.

"Probably best if we don't," Harry suggested, hating to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah, maybe," Draco conceded. "I wish I could tell the whole world about you," he added sadly.

"I think the world knows enough about me," Harry joked trying to lighten the mood.

Draco just frowned at him.

"I'm sorry. I know what you mean and I wish I could tell everyone about us too…"

"So why don't we!? Consequences be damned!" Draco exclaimed, taking both Harry's hands in his.

"Because there's a little war going on and unfortunately we are on _opposing sides_," Harry reminded him a little harshly.

Draco recoiled, dropping Harry's hands like he'd just been burned. Harry could almost see a veil of different emotions settle over Draco but he couldn't quite pick what they were; hurt and regret, definitely – maybe also shame and uncertainty…

Harry sighed. "We can't ignore this forever, Draco," he reminded him.

"I know we can't!" Draco snapped.

"Not today though," Harry said gently. "I have to go now anyway and I don't want to ruin this afternoon – it was perfect. I've missed you so much."

"Me too," Draco agreed sadly.

"How about Thursday at 9 o'clock?"

Draco smiled weakly. "I'll count the seconds," he said.

Harry kissed him sweetly and wondered if he should tell Draco now how he felt. _No, I'll save it,_ he thought; wanting to wait until he could _show_ his boyfriend he loved him rather than just offering it as parting words.

* * *

Harry's eyes slid curiously across the strange and enchanting items Dumbledore kept in his office, there were too many of them to wonder what each individual item was for but he did pause to appreciate the truly spectacular looking ones.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing in here or what he was looking for; in fact he was almost positive this was going to turn out to be a big mistake – particularly if they were caught. He shuddered at the thought of being caught in here without permission.

He glanced over at Ron who was currently shuffling through Dumbledore's desk; his blue eyes shivered with anxiety – he was scared of being caught in here as well.

_Better make this quick,_ Harry thought to himself.

It had been just over a week since Harry and Ron had decided to poke around and see what Dumbledore thought he had on Draco. Deep in his gut Harry was still feeling guilty about this but as long as he kept telling himself he was doing this _for _Draco – to have forewarning of any possible accusations – the guilt eventually died down. The trouble was Harry could only tell himself that so much before a little voice in his head asked him whether he was doing this _entirely_ for Draco or was there something else he was looking for? Was Harry protecting _himself_ a little as well, just in case…?

_Just in case,_ Harry thought bitterly to himself. He hated that he doubted Draco even the fraction that he did. When he was _with_ his boyfriend – in his presence – he didn't doubt him at all. How could he when the blonde looked at him the way he did; like he looked right through him into his soul and loved every inch of it. But there was just _so much _Draco was keeping from him, so much he refused to tell him, how could he not wonder why?

Harry and Ron didn't really have a plan as such, they had agreed after a heated argument that Dumbledore's office was the most likely place to find something – if there was anything to find – but had yet to pin down the best way to access it without being caught. Harry wasn't too worried though, he assumed they would have plenty of time to go over the finer details; after all Dumbledore wasn't often away from the school, particularly now that Voldemort was at large again.

But as these things often go, Harry had assumed too much.

That morning – two days after his encounter with Draco in the showers – Harry had stumbled into the Great Hall for breakfast and, even though he was still rubbing sleep from his eyes, he noticed almost immediately that Dumbledore was not present. Since Voldemort's return Dumbledore had attended breakfast every morning, Hermione said it was his way of letting the students know he was watching and guarding them. His absence was heavily felt and more than a few worried glances were directed at his empty seat.

Harry made his decision to break into Dumbledore's office that morning as soon as he overheard Professor McGonagall reassuring another student that Dumbledore was well and would return to the school just before dinner. Ron didn't wasn't as keen.

"Are you insane!?" Ron had chastised him. "We aren't ready! And I'm not even sure this is a good idea anymore."

"How do we know when we'll get another chance like this?" Harry had pleaded. "Dumbledore is hardly ever away. We'll have all morning, I overheard McGonagall…"

"No," Ron stated firmly. "If we're caught we'll be expelled and if Hermione finds out we'll be murdered – _slowly_, the muggle way…" Ron shivered dramatically.

"She won't find out," Harry lied knowing full well if they found something she would need to know. "She's got Arthimancy after History of Magic and we have a free study period, we can be in and out quickly – no hanging around."

The whispered argument went on for most of the morning until Ron begrudgingly agreed to accompany Harry, but only after Harry had firmly told him he was doing this with or without him.

Straight after class they made their way to the Gargoyle to try to guess the password to the Headmaster's office but after receiving some suspicious looks from Professor Flitwick, who was trying to repair a suit of armour one of the students had charmed to swear as people walked by, they quickly retreated to try another tactic. Surprisingly – considering how reluctantly he had agreed to this mission – it had been Ron's idea to fly up to Dumbledore's window on their brooms and break in that way.

That was how they found themselves in their current situation.

Harry and Ron had been searching for nearly 20 minutes with no idea what they were looking for and both were starting to wonder whether they should admit defeat and rethink this whole plan when Ron found a collection of photographs that made his eyes widen in shock.

"Harry!" he called out to his best friend who hurried over, hopeful that this escapade hadn't been a waste of time.

"What the _hell_!?" Harry exclaimed as he saw what was in Ron's hands. "Is that me?"

It was indeed him. There were about fifteen photographs and a note to go with them. Harry shuffled through the first four photos to discover they were all candid shots of him around the school before snatching the parchment a pale-looking Ron had just finished reading.

Before Harry had a chance to read the words he noticed a lock of ebony-coloured hair stuck to the parchment; his hair. Harry reached up and ran his fingers through his dark mane; how had someone cut out a lock of his hair without him noticing? He felt violated just looking at this stolen piece of his person.

His eyes moved to the string of words underneath and as he read them he felt his blood boil in his veins making his face burn red in anger.

_He's so beautiful; it would be a shame if anything were to happen…_

How _dare_ they!? Was that a _threat_!? Who did they think they were? Who did they think they were _threatening!? _How dare this person _steal_ his hair and take photos of him!

Harry was furious, he felt like screaming or breaking something. He looked over at Ron who was deathly pale and staring steadfastly at one photo in particular. Still holding the note, Harry moved over to see it too; it was another picture of him, he could only see his face and for a moment he wondered why Ron was so engrossed in this photo when it hit him – this was a photo of him sleeping in his bed in his dorm room!

Harry exhaled harshly – he hadn't even noticed he'd been holding his breath – and tried to control his thoughts. Who would do this? And why? How did they get into his room? How did they get his hair? Why send this to Dumbledore?

"We have to get out of here," Ron reminded him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Here," Ron continued as he handed Harry half the stack of photos, "duplicate those ones and I'll do these."

Harry did as he was told, using his wand to make copies of each of the photos Ron had handed him. His mind was such a blur as he looked over the pictures; they were all of him – in the corridor with his friends, in the Great Hall at dinner, flying out on the Quidditch pitch.

_Someone is stalking me__,_ he realized.

As they were packing everything away, he suddenly thought to take a few of the hairs from the note; he would compare them with his own.

_Just in case,_ he thought.

* * *

It was well past midnight and Harry's head was spinning again, he felt like he was suffocating from the heat emanating from the orange flames in the Gryffindor fireplace; it was drying out his skin and burning his parched throat as he breathed it in. He was sitting in the now empty common room with Hermione and Ron as they went over the evidence he had collected with Ron that morning; he wasn't sure what his two best friends were saying, he'd zoned out again.

"Harry, are you listening?" Hermione asked him, poking him in the arm.

"What?" he replied dumbly. "I need some water."

Hermione nodded and passed over her water bottle. The cool liquid soothed his dry mouth as he drank; he opened his throat and just let it slide down. He popped the top of the bottle shut and tried to shake the fog from his mind.

"What did you say before Hermione?" he asked.

"Where are you exactly in this photo and when do you think it might have been taken? I'm logging each of the photos to try and determine who had access to you at the time," she explained.

Harry picked up the photo and examined it closely. It was a picture of him and Neville outside by the lake; he remembered that day. It was in early November and Neville had taken him down there to talk about his parents – the healers at St Mungo's had been trying out a new potion on the Longbottoms to increase their lucid periods and Neville had received a letter from his Grandmother that morning confirming that the tests were unsuccessful.

"When was our Transfiguration essay due – the first one about transfiguration and particle matter?" Harry asked. "This was the Sunday before that was due."

"We handed that in on Thursday November 7th so this must have been the 3rd," Hermione surmised.

"Sounds about right. It was just after breakfast out by the lake, we were there for a good few hours – maybe three…" Harry continued.

Hermione nodded and began writing this information down.

Harry picked up another photo to see himself diving on his broom for the snitch; it was the first Quidditch game of the season against Hufflepuff back in October.

"Hermione, this is useless," Harry declared harshly, losing his patience. "The whole school was at that game! _Anyone_ could have taken this photo," he said holding up the photo he had in his hand, "or this one," he continued holding up another photo of him in the Great Hall, "or this one, or this one!" Harry shuffled through the photos one by one.

"Okay fine! I get your point!" Hermione snapped at him. "I'm only trying to help!"

"I know," Harry said apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you just at this whole thing. I mean _what _the hell is going on!?"

"Let's go through it again," Ron suggested. "Okay so what we know is that someone took stalker photos of Harry, cut off some of his hair and sent it to Dumbledore with a threatening message. Why would they do that? And who are they threatening with that – Harry or Dumbledore?"

The first thing Hermione had done once she had been informed of their illicit adventure raiding Dumbledore's office was test Harry's hair against the hair found in the note; it was a positive match. Hermione was so concerned at the result she didn't even yell at them for breaking into the Headmaster's office but Harry wasn't to hopeful that she would skip it all together; he assumed it would come up later.

"Both," Hermione stated, answering Ron's question. "Dumbledore protects Harry; it would make more sense to send it to him and not Harry. It's a scare tactic; they are sending Dumbledore some sort of message or a warning to get him nervous."

"Using_ me_? But why?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure why they are using you to scare Dumbledore but at a guess – because you are the prophesied Savior, to threaten you is to threaten the outcome of the war?" Hermione speculated.

"So you think it's You-Know-Who!?" Ron gasped.

"Probably not," Hermione reassured him. "If it was him he probably would have killed Harry outright. Sorry, Harry," she said quickly after realizing how casually she had talked of his murder. He shrugged; he was used to the idea – he'd had how many close calls now…?

"This is a pretty tame way to send a message like this. I mean the note is self-explanatory, but these photos – particularly this one," Hermione explained as she pulled out the photo of Harry asleep in his room, "-and the lock of hair – whoever it is, they are showing Dumbledore just how much access they have to Harry; they could hurt him if they wanted to."

"So what you're saying is that whoever did this was essentially telling Dumbledore that they _could_ hurt me if they wanted to?" Harry summarized.

"Yes, I think so," Hermione responded.

"But you don't think its Voldemort?"

"Well, I don't know. I just assumed that if he was able to get _this _close to you, he would have taken the opportunity to kill you instead – that _is_ his ultimate goal…"

"It wouldn't have been You-Know-Who _directly_ not in Hogwarts, but it could have been someone else under his orders," Ron suggested.

"Maybe, but even then wouldn't his orders have been to kill or at least _hurt_ Harry, not to stalk him," Hermione countered. "I mean the only purpose something like this could serve would be to make people nervous – to unsettle them."

"So they're unsettling Dumbledore, trying to make him nervous or jumpy for some bigger plan," Harry concluded darkly. "Maybe this is just step one."

Harry removed his mind from their conversation numbing Hermione and Ron's voices in favour of speculating on several outrageous theories about what something like this could be leading up to; each theory was more wild and unlikely than the next. He tried to force his thoughts this way naturally, but nothing is forced naturally and Draco's absence from this conversation was _very_ noticeable – to him anyway. No one had mentioned him yet, no one had brought up _why_ they found these photos in the first place – that Dumbledore thought Draco did this. Harry wasn't sure what would be worse; actually talking about it or leaving the accusations unsaid.

Hermione and Ron had stopped chattering and were eyeing each other silently trying to communicate without Harry noticing; he did. Both of them looked uncomfortable, Harry knew what they wanted to say and why neither wanted to be the one to say it, but the truth was Harry could see why Draco was the prime suspect.

When he looked at all of this and thought about how much access Draco had had to him lately, their explosive history as arch nemeses and the connections he and his family had to Voldemort, he could see how Dumbledore – and his friends – would think of Draco as the most likely culprit. But could _he_ think that? Could he betray his lover that way to believe even for a moment that he would do something like this to him? Harry didn't need any time at all to ponder this: the answer was _no, he couldn't_.

"Just say it," Harry snapped at Hermione and Ron. "Dumbledore thinks Draco did this – and so do you."

"It's certainly a possibility," Hermione admitted. "We can't rule it out."

"_I'm_ ruling it out!" Harry barked. "Draco has had just as much access to me as _any_ of the Gryffindors! But none are so easily accused as Draco, are they!? Why is _everything _his fault?"

"Harry, don't get upset," Hermione pleaded. "Try to understand."

"Why don't _you _try to understand?" Harry's voice wavered with emotion – he was so _sick_ of constantly hitting brick walls when it came to his relationship with Draco. He silently wondered if they would ever survive if these hurdles they had to jump never ceased.

_It's just me and Draco against everyone,_ Harry thought wearily.

Tears fell thickly down his face as he tried, _yet again_, to stand up to his best friends for his boyfriend. "You just don't know him that's all," he defended. "If you could see him when we're alone, he's so sweet and tender – not at all like he is with everyone else. He loves me so much; I can see it and feel it whenever we're together. And I love him too. I _love him_ and I can't picture my life without him – I don't want to!"

Harry could see Hermione's face crumple as her feelings for Harry and her feelings about Malfoy conflicted and broke her sweet heart. Ron just looked away uncomfortably as Harry cried.

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered. "Please can I hug you?"

Harry nodded and Hermione quickly launched herself on to him holding him close.

"This is so confusing," she sobbed into his shoulder. "But whatever is going on and whatever fights we have, we must _always_ remember how much we love each other!" She pulled back from Harry a little so that she could look him in the eyes. "I love you Harry and you love Draco so we will just have to trust you. I won't lose you over this."

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry said, wiping away his tears and hoping it was enough.

Okay lovers! Can I just say, while Harry _did_ kiss Alice, his rendezvous with Draco totally made up for it, right? I think thats why I put it in - to distract you from the ugliness of Harry kissing someone else - did it work? (note: i possibly also did it to overcome my urge to slap myself after writing such filth)

Also yay Harry for sticking up for our sexy blondie-bear! Draco seems tragically friendless right now and i think he needs our little Harry in his corner!

Also can you tell I _cant bear_ Harry fighting with Hermione and Ron - or even Draco (but lovers tiffs are different) - they might get crabby with each other but they always make up to _some_ degree before i end the scene...

Okay, keep in mind it is now nearly 2am and I forced myself to finish this for you all as this chapter has been dragging on far too long. It may not be properly proof read - particularly at the end - as i am bleary eyed and slightly nuts from fatigue right now (hence this ridiculous note at the end of my chapter).

I'm leaving now and going to bed.

Dont forget to hit that review button before you leave!

Dreaming xox


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so here's the next installment. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

The next day was Thursday and Harry felt his spirit lift immeasurably – tonight he would spend with Draco – he had asked Ron to cover for him with the other boys as he planned to stay the night with Draco in their private room. It was just what he needed after this stalker incident. He strolled down the dungeon corridor grinning and laughing loudly with Ron about the letter he'd received from the twins at breakfast about their new product line – as an investor they kept Harry updated on their progress.

"Harry!" someone called to him softly.

Harry looked around, he couldn't see anyone. It was just him, Ron and Hermione in the corridor – Hermione had dragged them off to class early so she could go over her notes for today's potion before everyone else arrived.

"Over here, Dimwit," Harry heard Draco laugh as he stepped out from behind a statue.

Harry smiled broadly. "Hello you," he greeted his lover. "Couldn't wait, huh?" he teased.

"Malfoy's shouldn't have to wait," he quipped, "you know that."

"Yes, well if I'm not mistaken, you have bent the Malfoy rules quite a bit in the last few months," Harry reminded him.

"Shut up and come here," Draco ordered. "We are wasting precious time."

Draco reached out and dragged a giggling Harry behind the statue that hid him earlier to take his mouth possessively in a tender kiss. Harry let Draco have him only for a few seconds.

"This is a bad idea, Draco. When did you get so daring?" Harry asked trying to hide his smile with a frown; it didn't work. "First the locker rooms and now this?"

Hermione and Ron were trying to avert their eyes from this loving display, focusing instead on whether or not someone was approaching so they could give Harry ample warning. Harry hoped they might be able to see some of what he was talking about the night before.

"I don't see you enough," Draco purred into Harry's ear. "I miss you and a few stolen hours don't satisfy me as long as they used to."

"How about a whole night? How long would that satisfy you for?" Harry whispered as he leaned in to suck gently on Draco's earlobe.

"A whole night? Really?" Draco breathed, shivering in anticipation and excitement at the thought of a whole night with Harry.

"Mm Hmm," Harry hummed back in confirmation letting his lips purr against the skin of Draco's bared neck. "Ron's going to cover for me."

Draco moaned with pleasure as Harry kissed his neck down to his shoulder, then tilted his head up to meet his boyfriend's mouth in another kiss.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed urgently as another few members of their Potions class approached.

He quickly broke away from Draco and shuffled into the Potions classroom still tasting Draco's saliva on his lips; he licked at it hoping to taste it for the rest of the day.

* * *

Harry could almost feel his heart expand inside his chest as his affection for the beautiful Slytherin grew. He subtly watched him for the duration of the Potions lesson; his white blonde locks persistently falling across his eyes no matter how often those slender fingers brushed them away. Draco was an expert at containing his emotions, like none Harry had ever known before, but the more time Harry spent with his boyfriend – and the longer he watched him – the more he noticed those rare moments when he couldn't help but let his true feelings shine through. This was one of those rare moments, Harry noticed, as Draco seemed unable to control the small smile that played in the corners of his mouth or the one occasion he allowed his eyes to briefly meet Harry's.

Harry fingered the ring he wore around his neck as he thought about Draco, something he often did at night as he fell to sleep but rarely allowed himself to do in public lest it draw attention.

They couldn't keep living like this – couldn't keep hiding their love, not when he felt like it would burst from him any moment. The emerald ring Draco had given to him as a Christmas gift was a symbol of Draco's affections as much as it was a symbol of their relationship; as long as it stayed hidden underneath Harry's shirt so would their love, but if he took it out and wore it on his finger then they wouldn't have to hide because everyone would know.

Harry pulled at the chain that trapped the ring to his neck as he contemplated taking it off and wearing it where it was intended.

_What were the reasons for hiding this relationship again? _Harry thought. _Why did Draco agree to this stupid plan of me dating Alice Hopperfield? _

He glanced at the blonde again who was facing the front of the class. Draco had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing the milky white skin of his forearms which Harry knew was flawless as it continued underneath those clothes, he knew that skin tasted as good as it looked and he knew that the fire that skin burned into Harry's when they touched was like nothing this world had even known before.

_Oh, _Harry remembered. _That's why. If they knew, they would take him away from me. _

* * *

Draco felt Harry's gaze scorching his skin the whole morning as they worked on a new potion for Snape, it was annoyingly distracting but Draco just couldn't seem to wish Harry would stop. He loved that he stared. He loved everything about the his stupid little Gryffindor boyfriend, from the remarkable beauty Draco saw in his features to his sweet nature and deep love for others to the thing he hated most about Harry – the claim the rest of the world seemed to think they had on him. He wished they all knew they were wrong, that they had no claim on him – no one did except him.

The world might think that destiny made Harry theirs that he was fated to save them and therefore he _belonged_ to them but they were wrong. Maybe Harry _would_ save them, maybe he _would_ be the one to kill the Dark Lord, but he would never _belong_ to anyone other than Draco and he knew this deep down to his core.

At least he did until Professor Snape dismissed the class for the day.

Draco packed up his cauldron and ingredients slowly to make sure Harry left before he did; he thought it only fair that since Harry got to watch him all morning he should be able to fully appreciate Harry's delectable bottom as he walked down the corridor. Draco kept close to ensure Harry didn't get too far ahead but not close enough to arouse any suspicion of his intentions.

What he came across upon leaving the Potions room was so _far_ from the pleasant experience of Harry's bum that Draco felt ill.

Waiting outside in the corridor was that stupid, little Gryffindor slut, Alice Hopperfield.

"Hey Harry," Alice greeted Harry.

"Allie!" Harry exclaimed looking surprised at her presence. "What brings you down here?"

"You do," Alice replied reaching her arms up to Harry's shoulders and around his neck pulling him into a hug before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Harry smiled at her and hugged her back. "Really?" he said sarcastically. "Going to lunch?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd pick you up on the way to the Great Hall," she explained. "Can I negotiate some hand holding?" she asked Harry, smirking jokingly.

Harry smiled back awkwardly. "Sure," he agreed holding out his hand to hers.

Draco watched in dismay as Harry threaded his fingers with Alice's and wandered off up the passage. He felt his chest tighten and the blood drain from his face, this was difficult to watch and his dislike for Harry's little girlfriend was increasing enormously.

It was true that Harry didn't care for her like he did him, but it was impossible to contain his jealousy when she got to do the simplest things he could never do with Harry, like wander the halls of Hogwarts hand-in-hand.

_Then again_, there were things he could do with Harry that she definitely wouldn't get the chance to do. Draco couldn't help the twisted smile that marred his face when he thought of the victory he would achieve over Harry's skanky girlfriend that night, even if she never knew about it, he would and that would be enough. What else could Harry mean organising a _whole_ night together? Harry was going to let Draco make love to him.

* * *

As Harry walked hand-in-hand with Alice towards the Great Hall he felt his hands clam up with sweat and he wished he could let go and just walk on his own. Everybody was staring as they walked, he felt very conscious of it and extremely uncomfortable. He knew he needed to relax and look happy or the rest of Hogwarts wouldn't buy the act but as hard as he tried his muscles just wouldn't loosen up. He glanced over to Alice to see her reaction to the stares and she looked as uncomfortable as he did; he smiled at her genuinely to let her know it she was doing okay. She smiled back and he felt her hand squeeze his slightly in response; he squeezed back.

"Ah, Harry," he heard someone call to him. "I wonder if I might have a word."

Harry paused when he saw Professor Dumbledore approaching him and his whole body felt cold. Did he know that Harry broke into his office? No, he couldn't possibly know that, could he?

Harry nodded numbly and wondered if his genuine terror showed through on his face. He let go of Alice's hand and indicated that he would meet her at the Gryffindor table in a few minutes before silently following Dumbledore into an empty nearby classroom.

"I hope this means you've taken my advice," Dumbledore began.

"About ending things with Draco?" Harry asked. Dumbledore had given him a lot of advice over the years, the warning about Draco being the most recent he was sure that was what he referred to but he couldn't be certain.

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed. "Although I'd like to believe I didn't request exactly that of you, merely that you be on your guard."

Harry didn't respond. All he remembered of his conversation with Dumbledore was that the man was _clearly _against his relationship with Draco and didn't trust him with Harry. What else could he have wanted other than their break up? Harry wondered if he should confess that they were still together.

"Did the photos shed any light for you?" Dumbledore asked with a slight smirk.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. _He does know!_ he thought. Harry wondered if he was in trouble for breaking into the Headmaster's office and if so how much trouble? Although the look on Dumbledore's face suggested he probably wouldn't be expelled, it was still possible he would spend every night in detention until he graduated.

"You know…?" Harry asked weakly.

"Of course I know Harry," Dumbledore quipped. "If I really didn't want you to have them you never would have been able to access my office. May I suggest for next time, however, just ask…" Dumbledore's eyes were shining brightly as though he took immense pleasure in Harry's uncomfortable state.

"Of course, Sir," Harry surrendered. "I'm sorry I didn't before."

"No harm done," Dumbledore reassured him. "What did you think?"

"I think someone is stalking me," Harry said bitterly.

"Whoever took those photos has quite some access to you," the Headmaster observed.

"I know what you are thinking so just _stop_," Harry snapped, suddenly angry. "It wasn't him."

These suggestions were getting old really quickly and Harry was just downright _sick of them!_ He felt an odd sort of pleasure as he imagined the day they would all eat their words about Draco, the day they came out and told the whole world they were in love and anyone who didn't like it could _piss off!_

"Can you be sure of that?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes! I love him!" Harry practically shouted at his mentor.

"So you are still seeing him?"

"Yes! Like I said, I love him."

"That is why I am so worried," Dumbledore replied insistently. "Harry it's important you are able to see beyond that or it will blind you until it is too late. You should protect yourself; he could hurt you in every way if you let him."

"For the _last time_, he isn't going to hurt me! He loves me!" Harry barked. "But what would you know about love?" he added bitterly.

"Quite a bit more than you would expect," Dumbledore confessed sadly. "I know this hurts, but you need to be careful."

"Just stop, I've already had this conversation with Ron and Hermione," Harry said shortly. "I will say it again and again if I have to – Draco is not a threat, we are _in love._"

Harry turned on his heel and stalked from the empty classroom before Dumbledore had a chance to reply. He felt the weight of his words to Dumbledore heavily in his heart and he found it hard to believe he had spoken to him that way, but when it came to Draco Harry just lost himself. Professor Dumbledore was his mentor and Harry trusted him completely, he seemed so old and perpetually single, it was hard to imagine him ever being in love. It was also difficult for Harry to fathom just how completely _wrong_ he was about Draco; how could somebody so wise make such a huge error in judgment?

* * *

Ripples of pleasure shimmered through his body as he sat naked on the edge of the large king sized bed in Salazar Slytherin's old quarters with Draco's head nestled snugly between his legs and his warm mouth sucking and licking at his aching erection. Draco's hands were firmly gripping his hips pulling him in close as he devoured him.

Harry threw his head back and closed his eyes, his mouth opened slightly to release a deep groan; his climax was building quickly and he was struggling to hold it back.

Draco had torn his clothes from his body the second he walked through the door, hungrily tasting his mouth and roughly pulling him close. This was definitely a new face of Draco's sexual side; he had always been slow and gentle with Harry before, preferring to love him slowly and give every touch a deep meaning. Not that Harry minded this new side, it just felt strange like something wasn't quite right.

Harry knew Draco had seen him with Alice holding hands and he assumed it would bother him somewhat and maybe he would want to complain about it tonight, but he hadn't mentioned it at all. Harry wondered if maybe Draco was trying to forget it ever happened, perhaps he was trying to make Harry forget by drowning Harry in his desire.

Harry's climax, while he had felt it building, surprised him as it released the pressure. He didn't feel the pull he normally did and as a result he was unable to warn Draco to remove his mouth.

"Urgh," Harry grunted as he came. "Uh, Draco. Sorry I didn't-" But that was all Harry managed to say as his body quivered from the after-effects of his orgasm.

Harry felt Draco flop down next to him on the bed and lean in to kiss his cheek. Draco didn't say anything; he just let his fingers glide up and down Harry's stomach leaving light caresses tingling his torso.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," Harry mumbled as soon as he was able. "I didn't know I was going to – and I didn't warn you…" Harry turned his head so that he could see his boyfriend's face which he was surprised to find grinning wickedly.

Draco smacked his lips together and laughed. "Don't worry about it," he said flippantly. "It was kind of hot."

"Really?!" Harry blurted out in shock. "You actually liked that?"

"Mmm, yes," Draco purred. "In fact, I think I'd like some for breakfast tomorrow morning if you don't mind."

Harry laughed. "That's so gross!"

Draco silenced him with a kiss and began to paw at him again, showering his body with kisses and pulling him close. Harry sighed into Draco's touch and surrendered himself happily to the blonde.

That is until Draco's fingers began deftly probing at his arse.

"Draco!" Harry yelped when he felt this. "What are you doing!?"

"Just exploring," Draco blinked innocently.

"Well don't," Harry pouted. "It makes me nervous."

"It shouldn't," Draco whispered, dropping a kiss on his jawline. "Because it will feel wonderful, especially when I hit that magic spot."

"I know it will," Harry whispered back to him as his fingers brushed along his hairline.

At these words Draco pushed two fingers deep inside Harry's arse making the boy yelp again. The movement was quick and rough and Draco had started with two fingers instead of one, stretching Harry painfully.

"Ow! Draco!" Harry shouted, jumping at the intrusion. "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing you," Draco said as though it should have been obvious. "I thought this is why we were spending the night together – so I could make love to you…"

"No!" Harry stated adamantly. He shifted uncomfortably because Draco still hadn't removed his fingers. "Stop it, Draco! Get off," Harry demanded.

"Come on, Harry!" the Slytherin implored him. "I've done it for you! You knew this was going to happen, you knew it wasn't going to be just me doing it."

Draco still hadn't started to remove himself from Harry and the way Harry was positioned under him meant he was at Draco's mercy; he couldn't pull away himself. Harry frowned at Draco's behaviour and started to push at his chest trying to get him off; although he knew it was a futile effort as he only had one hand to work with since the other was caught under Draco's weight.

"Stop it!" Harry ordered. "You're hurting me!"

"I'm not hurting you," Draco snapped. "Why won't you let me?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!" Harry screamed at Draco right in his face.

Harry was starting to get a little anxious given the situation he was in; Draco didn't seem like himself tonight. Harry had picked up on it earlier with Draco's unusual haste to have Harry naked and moaning underneath his touch, an urgency he'd never had before, and now this? What was going on with him?

Draco had removed his fingers and himself from Harry the second he'd gotten over the shock of Harry's yelling so close to his face. He dragged himself to the other end of the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. Harry watched him warily as he saw a tear slide down Draco's pale cheek.

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" Draco whispered desperately. "You don't love me anymore. No, that's not right – you never did love me, did you?"

"That's ridiculous! Listen to yourself!" Harry huffed in frustration, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Draco _again_ – that boy needed to rein in his jealousy and have some confidence in the depth of Harry's feelings for him.

_I suppose it doesn't help that I haven't told him yet how much I love him,_ Harry thought. But he also knew that if he offered that information to Draco now the blonde was likely not to believe him.

"What else am I supposed to think?" Draco sulked.

Harry felt his anger mount as he realized what Draco was doing; he was trying to guilt-trip Harry into letting Draco have his way with him.

_What a sneaky little brat!_

"I don't want to do this with you like this!" Harry shouted at him releasing some of the anger he had burning in his chest at Draco's manipulative personality coming out to play. "Not like this! Yes, I will eventually when I'm ready! It's hardly my fault you were ready before me!"

"That's bullshit!" Draco raged back. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not having sex with you to prove I love you!" Harry screamed. "And I'm definitely not doing it when you're only insisting so you feel better about this girlfriend thing! You're like a dog trying to mark its territory!"

Harry was well and truly sick of Draco tonight and he couldn't imagine staying here a moment longer. Harry hopped off the bed and began to gather his discarded clothes from around the room.

"Where are you going?" Draco said slowly as he watched Harry gather his robes. "I thought we were staying here together tonight!"

"I'm not staying if you're going to _rape _me!" Harry said harshly.

"Rape you!?" Draco exclaimed, genuinely shocked at the accusation. "_What!?_"

"What do you call what you just did then?!"

Draco's mouth fell open; he was astounded to discover Harry was deadly serious about this. _Rape? _That's – that's…

"Oh god," Draco sobbed. "Harry! Please stay I didn't mean it like that!" he pleaded.

Harry's expression softened and his anger flowed from his body; despite his harsh words and serious expression he knew Draco never meant to hurt him. This whole situation was a dangerous emotional rollercoaster and both Harry and Draco were having difficulty keeping it together.

"I'm sorry you are so right, I'm an asshole!" Draco continued. "I don't deserve you. Please let me make it up to you."

Feeling bold Draco hopped off the bed as well cautiously moving towards Harry who was still naked despite the large bundle of clothes he held in his arms.

"I'll worship you all night in any way you want," Draco promised. "Please. You'll never have to do that ever. I promise I'll always do it for you, you'll never have to!"

Harry gazed into Draco's eyes and was surprised to find the boy meant every word; he would never ever expect Harry to bottom for him – not even if they were together until they were old and grey.

"Do you really want to know what I want to do tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I want to cuddle with you and just talk."

"Talk?" Draco asked immediately on his guard. "What about?"

"All the things we've been avoiding talking about," Harry said slowly knowing this was going to spook his lover.

"You're right maybe we should just go back to our own beds," Draco suggested dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Draco," Harry sighed. "How long are we going to avoid this conversation?"

"If I have my way," Draco said softly, "forever."

Harry winced at how these words hurt him. Did Draco really intend on keeping parts of himself from Harry? Didn't he want to share _everything_ with him?

"Is that true?" Harry croaked. "You never intend to tell me the truth about your life – about your past?"

Draco curled around himself when he saw how this hurt his boyfriend. "Harry, you would hate me if I told you," he confessed.

"I can't lie to you Harry, so I just can't say anything," he said sadly. "My family – my father – is so deeply involved in the very things you hate most, the things that make this world ugly, the things that killed your family and gave you the shitty life you had!" Draco was almost yelling at the green-eyed boy.

Draco paused choosing his next words carefully. "And I – I wasn't always sheltered from it," he explained slowly. "Some things I did for my father… you would hate me if you knew, I know you would!" Draco's voice cracked at this last confession.

"I wouldn't ever!" Harry stated firmly as he reached out for his trembling love. "I couldn't! You're not like that, not like him!"

"Harry you are everything to me now," Draco whispered as he pulled Harry into his arms. "I can't ever lose you – and if I tell you I will; you won't look at me the same."

"I know who you are now, it doesn't matter who you were."

"I never thought I could have the kind of future I wanted," Draco continued, ignoring Harry's comment. "I never even wanted the kind of future I do now because I never thought it was possible. Now I want it all."

Draco smiled to himself as he imagined the kind of future he desired with Harry. "I want you and a house just for us with a garden," he said hoping Harry saw it too. "And kids! God Harry I've never wanted kids before, not like I want them now. I thought kids would be fucking whichever pureblood witch my parents trotted out for me and hey presto Malfoy heir! Job done. But now! Oh Harry, now I want _your_ kids – they'll have your eyes and we'll teach them Quidditch and read them books!"

Harry saw Draco's eyes light up in excitement and he couldn't help but smile with him as he imagined a beautiful brick house in the countryside with a big backyard and Draco and two or three children with his eyes and Draco's hair flying around on their broomsticks throwing a Quaffle to each other.

"_My_ kids!?" Harry breathed. "Whoa."

"I know, sorry," Draco blushed. "Too much, right?"

"Can we even have kids with my eyes?" Harry asked curiously. "I mean I always thought we'd have to adopt…"

"Adopt? What?" Draco said his grin quickly returning to his face. "You mean you've thought about this too? Kids? House? Garden?"

Harry's cheeks flushed a rosy pink as he smiled sheepishly. "And a dog," he confessed.

"A dog!" Draco cried out. "Oh Harry you can have ten dogs!"

Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug and they wrapped around each other in a warm cocoon of blankets and naked limbs.

Harry drifted off into a troubled sleep haunted by images of Draco running from him in a heavy darkness; Harry knew he was there, he could feel him and occasionally caught glimpses of his hair but whenever he reach out to him he found himself grasping at thin air. More than once Harry woke gasping searching for his lover who he was relieved to find sleeping soundly next to him.

* * *

You gotta love it don't you? Even I'm freaking frustrated with them. Mr. Insecure and his boyfriend who lets him get away with pretty much anything! Harry is so scared of losing Draco by forcefully demanding to know everything that he just lets it go...

It's so volatile you can just see it bubbling like a volcano knowing somethings going to happen and its gonna blow!

So stay tuned kids!

Be nice and review!


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, JKRs.

Chapter 15

Draco smirked wickedly as the rest of the Slytherins struggled to keep their cool – many of the first and second years failing miserably as they broke into barely concealed fits of laughter. As the older Hufflepuffs turned to glare at their table searching each face for signs of guilt, Draco's smirk disappeared and he concentrated on slicing off another piece of his egg and spooning it into his mouth. Several minutes passed and breakfast settled back into normal pace so Draco decided to stir it up again; he ripped off a small piece of his napkin and placed it in his mouth chewing it into a nice tight but sloppy ball. The Slytherins had watched him do this at least four times already this morning and knew immediately that it was about to happen again, there was silent nudging going on throughout the table and all eyes fell to the exposed neck of a second year Hufflepuff boy. Draco picked up his straw and blew the sloppy spitball forcefully through it so it landed with a wet slap on the back of the boy's neck. The small boy yelped and slapped a hand to the back of his neck but by the time anyone looked around Draco was back concentrating on his eggs along with every other Slytherin.

Draco had been slowly slipping into a depressed state over the last three weeks, but if he was honest with himself it was something that had been happening all year and the only thing that kept his dark mood at bay was the green-eyed angel sitting across the room at the Gryffindor table. He didn't even find the same adrenalin rush he experienced when flying and he hadn't been able to lose himself in a good book for weeks, not even his favourites.

It had been three weeks since he had almost forced Harry into bottoming for him, three weeks since Draco had been nothing but the perfect, uncomplaining boyfriend Harry wanted him to be. In an attempt to prove to Harry that he intended to keep his promise to always bottom for him, they had had sex at least three or four times a week since it happened and Draco always bent over for his boyfriend. Draco had not mentioned Alice or Harry's increasing public affection towards her once; he never showed how much it killed him to watch his lover spoon feed her breakfast, or kiss her, or fondle the ends of her smooth brown locks.

His compliance had really been tested last weekend when some of the Gryffindors had decided to have a snowball fight after lunch and Harry had flung Alice over one of his shoulders and carried her from the Great Hall to join the fight; the girl had squealed loudly for Harry to put her down and laughed hysterically while pounding on Harry's bottom with both her fists. After this particular show Draco had retreated to the boys' bathroom pacing while he tried to control his breathing; the poor Slytherin had nearly fainted while hyperventilating.

Harry seemed blissfully unaware of all of this; either he genuinely didn't notice or he pretended he didn't notice. Either way things were getting worse and worse for Draco and he could see no way out of his downwards spiral; Harry was his only happiness even though he was a major contributor to his current state of depression.

Harry was also blissfully unaware of Draco's recent behaviour as he slipped back into his old habits of cruel bullying and disregard of others; this Draco was relieved about particularly as his efforts were focused on one second year Hufflepuff in particular – Joseph Hopperfield, Alice's younger brother. It was the only revenge Draco was able to get on her without Harry finding out as the boy seemed too proud to go to his sister or her 'boyfriend' for help.

This last spitball forced young Joseph out of his seat and quietly out of the Great Hall with the older Hufflepuff staring helplessly after him and shooting angry glares towards the Slytherins; Harry and Alice were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Upon noticing this Draco retreated as well, he had taken to leaving breakfast early most days now – once or twice he skipped it entirely but Harry had reprimanded him for it and so he dutifully went each day.

* * *

It seemed Harry had noticed Draco leave early again and that morning had decided to follow him out. He had walked from the Hall at a normal pace and began to jog towards the dungeons as soon as he was clear of the other students; he caught Draco halfway to his dorm and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Hey Sexy," Harry cooed to Draco as he wrapped himself around the blonde.

"Hey," Draco replied smiling broadly. Harry always made him feel better, when Harry was around it felt like Draco had suddenly stepped into a warm ray of sunlight on a cold, grey day. "I missed you."

Harry laughed at this. "I saw you last night," he reminded him playfully. "Or did you forget?"

"How could I forget?" Draco purred. "I actually had to use a Glamour this morning to hide a massive bruise on my neck where you bit me."

Harry cringed. "Really? Oh, I'm sorry Babe," he said worriedly. "Let me see."

"No," Draco laughed. "Its fine, it doesn't hurt. I asked you to bite me remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think I did it so hard," Harry admitted with a blush.

"Its Valentine's Day this weekend," Draco reminded Harry, changing the subject; he knew Harry would feel bad about the bruise whatever he said. "Do you want to do something?"

"Yeah, actually that's why I followed you out," Harry explained. "I've managed to convince Alice that I have to get an early night for the game so lunch will be better for us which leaves me wide open for a romantic evening with you."

Draco suppressed his sneer at having to share Valentine's Day with Harry's girlfriend and changed the subject. "Ah the game," he teased. "You ready for it?"

This Sunday was the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match, Draco knew Harry had been training hard, taking Draco's advice to shake his style up a bit straight to heart. He also knew Harry was pushing himself to learn to be as unpredictable as possible so he could serve his arse to him on a platter when they competed in the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match in April.

"Absolutely," Harry affirmed. "And I'll be more than ready for you when the time comes."

"Yeah?" Draco teased. "We'll see about that."

"Yes we will. Now, Valentine's Day?" Harry asked again, refocusing the conversation on its original purpose.

"Leave it to me," Draco instructed Harry. "Can you get the whole night? You can bring all your Quidditch stuff and go straight to warm-up from our room."

Harry smiled into Draco's mouth as he kissed him. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he assured him.

* * *

The next few days went quickly as Draco lost himself in a romantic fog while he arranged his Valentine's Day evening with Harry; in fact things were so foggy in Draco's mind he forgot to avoid the students mulling around waiting to head off to Hogsmeade on that Valentine's Day Saturday morning. This was normally something he would not forget about as he had taken to expertly avoiding Harry and Alice moments to preserve his sanity. He had rounded the corner, thinking he would drop into the Three Broomsticks for some firewhiskey and maybe pick up those gold cufflinks he'd seen in the jewelers for Harry, when he saw them; Harry and Alice.

Harry was sitting on the end of a stone bench just outside the Entrance Hall doors with Alice straddling his lap; her knees sat comfortably either side of his hips as her legs dangled lazily with her feet just grazing the gravel underneath them. Harry was smiling that smile again, his genuine smile, the one he used when he meant it; Draco's smile. They were chatting casually but intimately and Harry was absent-mindedly bouncing Alice with his knees so her long dark hair swished along her back and her breasts jiggled seductively.

"Stop it, Harry!" Alice declared loud enough for Draco and many others to hear. She grasped his shoulders with both her hands as if that action would force him to stop bouncing her.

"Why?" he asked her tauntingly without stopping his movements.

"Because it's seriously annoying!" she complained.

Harry just laughed. "Well, in that case," he said with a mischievous smile before jiggling his girlfriend more violently on his knees.

"Harry!" Alice cried in protest.

Draco smiled, he found immeasurable joy in watching Harry torment Alice this way, even though he knew Harry was only playing with her; he liked to think it was more malicious than that. Draco smirked as he watched them.

"Stop it," Alice cried out. "Please! I'll make it worth you while."

"You will, will you? How is that?" Harry asked, finally stopping his jumping knees.

"Well, I can start with a kiss now," Alice said softly, but Draco's straining ears still heard her, "and then later tonight maybe we'll skip dinner and see if there's something tastier in my room instead."

"In your room huh?" Harry asked seductively smirking slightly; he hadn't yet noticed Draco standing so close by. "We'll have to see about that, but I'll definitely take that kiss now."

Harry leaned in and caught Alice's lips with his own, his hands rested on her hips and pulled her in closer. Harry's tongue skimmed along her lips but didn't enter her mouth and despite feeling Alice's tongue begging to touch his he pulled away. She ground her pelvis into his in protest trying to subtly tease him into kissing her again while indicating what he might be in store for later in her room when the rest of the school ate their dinner.

No one but Draco saw this promiscuous movement from Alice and he might have been able to forcefully pull himself away had Harry not responded the way he did. Normally Draco would have imagined Harry shoving her off his lap and seeing her land unceremoniously on her arse in the dirt, unfortunately he knew from experience the most he could hope for was a tense and uncomfortable look from Harry and maybe his slow removal of Alice from his person. This time, however, Harry gasped as if breathless before leaning back on the bench as if to expose more of his groin to Alice's wriggling crotch. Draco felt his body temperature rise, red-hot with anger and jealousy, and he lost complete control of himself as he stepped towards the couple to announce his presence.

"Aw, how sweeeeet," Draco cooed sarcastically, his eyes flashing with the rage he felt in his heart and he saw Harry tense and flush with guilt. "Its Hogwarts' favourite couple!"

Harry's eyes refused to meet Draco's and Draco knew the Gryffindor knew he'd gone too far with the girl and his boyfriend had seen it all. Alice made no moves to get off him so Harry grabbed her bottom with both his hands and lifted her with him as he stood up to face Draco. She slid languidly down his body until her feet touched the ground and then she stood defiantly beside him gripping his hand tightly.

"Jeez, Potter, she's a cutie," Draco continued when he received no response from Harry. "Too bad she's got such a fat arse! You wouldn't know it but I saw it jiggling around there before and whoa! Chunky monkey! I'm surprised she can fit through the Entrance Hall doors with that thing, let alone move around the castle!"

None of this was at all true of Alice, she was in fact one of the most athletic girls in Gryffindor and her figure was enviable. Draco was just saying these things to irritate them and he was annoyingly successful.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" Harry barked at him, shocked at how callous he was being. After all these months of sweetness and loving affection Harry had forgotten the cold Slytherin that lay underneath Draco's warm flesh.

"I guess you don't mind too much then?" Draco shrugged, not yet satisfied that he had hurt the happy couple as much as they had hurt him. "Gives you something a little extra to hold on to while you're driving it home, eh?" As if his words weren't enough Draco leaned down to grab Alice's rear, but having seen it coming she jumped away behind her Hero boyfriend.

Harry acted instinctively and shoved Draco back with both his hands making the blonde stumble backwards into another student who promptly got out of the way. Bystanders watched in anticipation, sure they were going to see another famous Potter-Malfoy brawl.

Draco laughed at Harry, but didn't push him back preferring to use his words which he knew would cut much deeper than his fists would. "Hope you practice safe sex, Scarhead," he teased. "You don't know where else she's been do you?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy!" Harry snapped, shoving Draco again as he stepped towards them.

Draco, who had had enough of this, pushed Harry back into Alice knocking her to the ground. Alice yelped as she fell and landed awkwardly on the gravel scraping the back of her legs and tearing her stockings.

Harry turned immediately to help her up, ignoring Draco completely in favour of attending Alice who Draco could see was desperately trying to hold back her tears. Harry's obvious preference for the girl angered Draco more and he acted out, shoving Harry in the back as he leaned over to help Alice.

Harry stumbled forward nearly stepping on Alice but managed to stay upright for the most part. He turned violently to face his attacker.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" he snapped at Draco.

"Just looking for a little entertainment, Potty. No harm done," Draco quipped, raising both his hands in surrender.

Draco glanced over to Alice who had let her emotions get the better of her as tears back to stain her cheeks. Draco smiled at his victory. "Aw, shit, don't cry!" he said meanly. "You brought this on yourself really; maybe you shouldn't have eaten so many chocolate frogs!"

For Harry this was the last straw, he had had enough of Draco's childish bullying and his temper got the better of him before he allowed himself to think it through and he punched his boyfriend hard right in the nose. As soon as he heard the crack Harry knew it was broken and he felt his blood turn cold as he realized what he'd done.

Blood flowed freely from Draco's nose turning his favourite blue shirt a mangled red-ish purple colour not much different from the colour blooming around the centre of his face. But his nose didn't hurt nearly as much as his heart when he realized Harry had just punched him and broken his nose.

Determined to have the last laugh he left his lover with some cutting parting words and an unobstructed view of the mess the Gryffindor had made to Draco's beautiful face.

"Ouch, Potter," Draco said. "Now you've gone and ruined my Valentine's Day, happy?"

Harry was silent as he watched Draco walk away from him.

* * *

In the hours following their Valentine's Day fight, neither Harry nor Draco could focus on anything else and both reached similar yet different conclusions about who should be sorry about it. They both concluded that Draco should be sorry, but only Draco thought that maybe Harry had something to be sorry for as well.

As I said, Harry allowed himself to brood over the fight for the rest of the day and the longer he did the more he realized just how out of line Draco had been. At first he had felt consumed with guilt about letting go too much with Alice and then for punching Draco the way he did, but the more he thought about it the more he was able to convince himself that Draco had pushed him into lashing out like that leaving him no choice. And as for letting Alice affect him sexually… well, he was only human right? Besides he hadn't done anything with Alice besides kiss and what man wouldn't find pleasure in someone grinding on their dick? It wasn't as though he'd said 'Allie, please grind on my cock!' Besides, they were in public as Draco had requested. What did he do wrong? Absolutely nothing that's what!

Similar to Harry, Draco had spent his Valentine's Day thinking about the fight and who was to blame, himself obviously, he had goaded Harry into attacking him. He knew which buttons to press and press them he did; repeatedly. But he was sure Harry could also see where he was ultimately responsible for what happened as well and he knew in his heart the Gryffindor would come to him to apologise, lick at his wounds and love him tenderly all night long.

Draco continued with his plans for Valentine's Day evening, setting up their secret room beautifully with softly glowing candles and red velvet coloured rose petals lovingly scattered over the bedspread. The table was adorned with a crisp white table cloth and five long dinner candles standing in an elegant silver candelabrum with a few scattered petals and an assortment of desserts to indulge in together. Harry was to arrive at nine o'clock.

Draco waited up until midnight and then he curled up on the rose covered bedspread alone, letting the candles burn until they reached the end of their wicks and secretly hoping that Harry would still come to him.

* * *

The next day was Harry's Quidditch game against Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor Seeker lay awake far earlier than necessary staring at the curtains around his bed willing himself to sleep for another hour. He'd barely gotten three hours sleep that night and had to practically tie himself to the bed to keep himself from going to Draco in the middle of the night. He told himself over and over that his boyfriend would have given up on him hours ago and gone back to his dorm, that is if he'd even gone at all; but deep down Harry knew Draco was there still waiting for him and he would be there waiting until morning.

Finally giving up Harry went down to the Quidditch field to warm up and practice for his game in five hours. He half hoped to see Draco there waiting for him to arrive but once he arrived the find the pitch empty he knew it had been too much to hope for. He had to be strong and ignore Draco for at least a whole day to make his point; that Draco had asked him to be with Alice and he couldn't behave this way towards her.

He never saw Draco in the stands that day even though he let his eye wander to Draco's usual seat several times during the game. He was distracted the whole time and barely caught the snitch before Cho did; he looked like a clumsy fool tripping all over himself and Cho, only catching the snitch with his fingertips and barely holding on to it when he did.

Harry's eyes searched the stands again as he left the pitch surrounded by cheering Gryffindors and the cautious glances of his teammates who knew he'd been off his game that morning. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

It felt like another blow to Harry, as though Draco wasn't sorry for what happened the day before. He probably wasn't even there to meet Harry last night.

_Bastard._

* * *

Harry was walking to dinner with Hermione and Ron when he finally bumped into Draco. He glanced around them to find only a few students nearby but none close enough to hear any exchanged words.

"You missed my game," Harry accused menacingly.

"You missed my surprise," Draco shot back.

"I didn't need you there anyway," Harry retorted painfully. "I won anyway."

"Yeah, barely is what I heard!"

"I'm surprised you cared enough to check!?" Harry snapped but he couldn't hide it when his emotions cracked his voice.

"Check? Hardly," Draco replied. "You're the laughing stock of the whole school!"

Harry's face crumpled in unconcealed hurt and he stalked off to the Great Hall without another word, carefully followed by Hermione and Ron.

Draco watched Harry retreat and it was then he realised his relationship with the beautiful Gryffindor was over. His heart shattered as felt the tears sting his eyes and he watched his one reason to hold on, his one hope for a bright future, his one light in the darkness of his life, walk away from him.

* * *

Okay I'm usually very nice but I'm very upset with most of you and so this is your punishment! Considering how many of you have this story on alert and on your favourites list, I am sadly lacking in reviews!! So I'm putting you all in time out with this nasty cliffhanger and I'm not sorry!

Make it up to me and I might make it up to you...

Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay you are all officially freed from time out! I almost fell off my chair when I found out how many of you know where the 'submit review' button is! You should use it more often as I'm not keen on ransoming Harry and Draco's relationship just to feel the love from you guys!

Also sincere apologies to those who do actually review, you were never in time out but you did have to suffer along with the rest of my readers so I hope this makes up for it.

I didn't want to post this for another few days but dammit I couldn't help myself!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

It took all of Harry's energy not to cry into his roast lamb as he poked at his dinner that night, he never once looked up to search for Draco's eyes at the Slytherin table, if he did that he would break and he wouldn't be able to hide it.

"He's not there," Hermione whispered in his ear.

"He's not?" Harry replied, finally allowing himself to look up to the Slytherins across the room. "He skipped dinner? He shouldn't do that, he needs to eat."

"He's eating about as much as you are," Hermione said, indicating to Harry's barely touched plate. "Let's get out of here, you look like you just found out Ron died and everyone is starting to stare."

Harry nodded weakly, knowing she was right; he wasn't eating, he looked like shit, everyone else was beginning to notice and he didn't know how to explain his current mood to his housemates, telling the truth would be hard enough let alone trying to make up a believable lie.

He was surprised at how easy it was to get away from Alice, she hadn't really said much all day since the game but he wasn't about to complain now when he really needed this silence from her. He didn't even say goodbye to her as he left the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron.

The trio arrived in the Gryffindor common room to find it empty, it was just after 8 o'clock and Harry knew people would start coming back up in about half an hour. He didn't want to see anyone when they did start to come up and so he decided to hide in his bed under the covers.

"I'm going up to bed," he told his best friends.

"Harry, I think we need to talk about this," Hermione told him.

"Talk about what? I'm pretty sure there's nothing to talk about as Draco and I are probably finished," Harry snapped. "Sorry _Malfoy_, I should probably get used to calling him that again!"

"Look," Hermione began. "I know Ron and I have had our fair share of doubts about _Draco_, but I don't want you making a big decision like ending things with him without being able to see the full picture. You know him better than we do and even if having him so close to you still makes us nervous we can see he makes you happy and if anyone deserves that you do."

Harry glanced over to Ron to catch his sky blue eyes for confirmation that he agreed with Hermione; the red haired boy nodded lightly at Harry without dropping his gaze.

"Harry, what happened yesterday with Malfoy? I saw the end of the fight but I don't know what it was about." Hermione asked him.

"It was about nothing, he was just angry with me about Alice," Harry said. "He's been like this since the start; I don't even know why he thought it was a good idea!"

"Did something happen right before he started teasing you?"

"We were just kissing, I've done it a thousand times its not a new thing and he knows I do it!" Harry huffed.

"Well, maybe he'd just had enough," Hermione pondered.

"No Man, there's more to it than that," Ron challenged Harry. "Look at your face! It was more than kissing, wasn't it?"

"Is that true?" Hermione asked him slightly hurt that he would lie to her.

"It wasn't anything!" Harry said, trying to defend himself, but he knew, if he was honest with himself, that it was definitely something. "Alice was sitting on my lap and we were kissing."

"And…" Ron prompted him.

"_And_ she was sort of grinding into me," Harry admitted with a shameful blush.

"She was grinding into you? Outside in front of-?"

"Yes!" Harry snapped, interrupting Ron's surprised babble; it was making him feel guilty all over again. "She only did it once – or twice – but it wasn't much! She surprised me!"

"What did you do when she did that?" Hermione asked, knowing that wasn't the whole truth.

"I leaned back," Harry confessed.

Ron flushed red at these words and his mouth fell open slightly in shock.

Hermione frowned in confusion. "I don't get it," she stated.

Harry wasn't quite sure how to explain this to her. "I leaned back so she could have better access," he said slowly, his words forcing guilt to swallow his heart as he admitted it out loud.

"Oh God," Hermione breathed. "And Malfoy saw that?"

"Yes."

"Poor Malfoy," Hermione sighed.

Harry slumped as his best friend managed to make him feel worse than he ever thought he could. Harry let his mind wander to that morning and relive it over again mentally punishing himself for his reaction to Alice's wanton thrusts. But he also remembered Draco's words and his shoving and thought the blonde was out of line that day as well; he shouldn't have gone so far with his bullying.

"Uh, guys," Ron said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "This conversation probably isn't one for the rest of Gryffindor to hear and they're all coming back from dinner."

Harry glanced up to the portrait hole to see his housemates starting to fill up the common room.

"Let's go," Hermione suggested.

They gathered themselves up and headed out of the Fat Lady's portrait to find another, more private place to talk. Hermione led the two boys to a dark, deserted classroom where they were able to chat freely.

"Can you imagine what it was like for Malfoy to see that, Harry?" Hermione asked him once they were settled back into their conversation.

Harry didn't answer straight away. Of course he could imagine what it felt like, when he thought of seeing Draco do that with someone else he wanted to punch something or smash something. But he still couldn't help feeling betrayed at how far Draco went with Alice, he should have taken his anger out on him not her, he was the one in the wrong.

"That still didn't give him the right to-" Harry started.

"I know!" Hermione said forcefully interrupting him. "I'm not saying he wasn't in the wrong! I'm just trying to help you see why he might have done what he did; it was a long time coming, he was going to snap eventually. I mean it's been going on for weeks."

"What has?" Harry asked confused.

"Malfoy's depression," Hermione replied surprised Harry didn't already know. "It's been getting worse over the last few weeks."

"Depression?" Harry breathed completely shocked. "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "It's easy to see if you look hard enough Harry which makes me wonder when was the last time you really looked at him."

_Ouch._ That one hurt.

"I see him all the time," Harry said, trying to defend himself.

"Yes, but do you _see _him?" she asked. "Did something happen about a month ago? You started being more affectionate with Alice and, well, you stopped staring at Malfoy all goo-goo eyed like you used to."

"I did not!"

"You did, Mate," Ron said, backing up Hermione.

"Did something happen, Harry?" Hermione asked again gently.

"Maybe," Harry admitted begrudgingly, almost child-like.

"What was it?"

"He sort of put his fingers – he tried to make me – I don't want to talk about it." Harry said awkwardly, stumbling over his words as he tried to explain what happened that night nearly four weeks ago before eventually giving up. He didn't think it would help any telling Hermione and Ron anyway, besides if he didn't explain it right they might think Draco meant to hurt him which isn't true at all.

"Okay," Hermione said cautiously. "Well, that's okay, you don't have to. Whatever happened you've been pulling away from him since then, even Ron noticed and mentioned it to me like two weeks ago. Didn't you?"

"Yeah, well…" Ron said, not knowing how to finish he just let his words fall away.

They sat in silence for a while as their thoughts swirled around in their heads. Hermione was the first to break the stillness.

"I was wondering, do you have feelings for Alice maybe?" Hermione asked Harry tentatively.

The question stumped him and the more he thought about it, the more he realized it probably shouldn't stump him. Did he have feelings for Alice? No. Not like the ones he had for Draco anyway. But over the last few weeks he had started to enjoy kissing her, he had started to like the way she tasted, he liked the way she felt in his arms and his reaction to her rubbing up against him… well, that said it all, didn't it?

He tried to answer Hermione honestly but the words got stuck in his throat and wouldn't come out.

"More than you feel for Malfoy?" Hermione asked, letting Harry know she already knew his answer to the previous question.

This question Harry answered immediately without any hesitation. "No! No way! I love Draco!" he said almost shouting.

"Then why are you treating him like shit?" Ron asked bluntly.

"I don't know."

The three friends settled into another awkward silence as they all thought over the conversation they'd just had; no one thought it over more than Harry did.

"He's had to watch you with Alice for weeks," Hermione said finally to drive the point of the conversation home to Harry one last time. "You've been kissing her, cuddling her, flirting, feeding her from your plate at meals – it was so disgusting even I could barely stand to watch so imagine what Malfoy had to endure. And then after 3 weeks of suppressed anger and jealousy about it he has to watch Alice dry humping you while you lay back and enjoy it. So he snapped, wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

Harry sat for a few moments letting Hermione's words ring in his ears. "Oh God," he whispered softly as he finally defeated his pride. "I have to go. I have to – have to-" he said struggling not to panic.

"I know," Hermione said. "Just go to him."

Harry smiled gratefully at his friends and started towards the classroom door.

"Oh and Harry," Hermione called to him. "You two really need to start communicating properly, so this doesn't happen again," she advised lightly.

Harry just smiled.

As he left the room, he heard Ron whisper something to Hermione that he would think to himself many times over the coming months. "I hope we did the right thing."

* * *

Underneath his invisibility cloak Harry waited outside for a Slytherin to arrive and open the wall to the Slytherin common room for him; it was nearly 10 o'clock. He stood impatiently glancing down the dungeon corridors and after nearly 20 minutes he began to think no one but him was out sneaking around after curfew. His heart sank at the thought of having to wait until tomorrow to beg for Draco's forgiveness. Just as he was about to give up and head back to Gryffindor Tower he heard muffled laughter and scuffling feet and he turned to see two fourth year Slytherins coming towards him. The couple could barely keep their hands off each other as they kissed and fondled each other down the hall and into the Slytherin common room which Harry deftly followed them into.

He made his way swiftly to Draco's dorm room – remembering the way very well – without encountering anyone and he silently slipped into the dark room and tiptoed to Draco's bed. He slid back the curtains and the dim green light in the room fell upon Draco's sleeping form. Harry watched his love and wondered how best to wake him; privately and silently would be most ideal considering there were several other boys sleeping in here too. He sat on the edge of the bed and drew the curtains back around, removed his cloak and gently placed his hand over Draco's mouth to silence any surprised shouting when he woke him.

Draco's eyes sprang open at the touch of Harry's hand to his mouth and despite Harry's attempt at muffling Draco's shocked gasp one escaped anyway, but fortunately woke no one else in the room.

"Ha-eee?" Draco mumbled under Harry's hand.

The dark haired boy nodded before raising his wand to sound proof the curtains around the bed.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked once he was able to speak. Draco's heart was pounding wildly at the sight of his boyfriend – or was that former boyfriend? He guessed the purpose of this visit would determine that.

Draco smelled fantastic Harry noticed; he was fresh and clean smelling like he'd just gotten out of the shower. He probably had, Harry realized. Harry had to remind himself to stay in control, he had to stick to the apology he'd practiced in his head while waiting outside and only ravage the boy in front of him if he was allowed.

"I want to apologise," Harry explained.

"Now?" Draco breathed. "Here?"

"Yes, I couldn't wait another second," Harry told him. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you last night, I'm sorry I missed your surprise and about the fight and everything."

Draco didn't say anything; he just nodded to indicate that he'd heard him.

"And I'm sorry I told you I didn't need you, I didn't mean it," Harry continued. "I guess I was still upset about yesterday and that you didn't go to my game, not that I blame you for not going."

Draco still didn't respond and Harry desperately tried to fill the silence and fix things between him and Draco.

"I don't like her like that you know," Harry said, knowing as he spoke those words that they were true. He was allowing himself to feel his love for Draco full force again – something he hadn't even realized he'd been suppressing – and that love squashed any shadow of romantic feeling he may have had for Alice. "All the couple stuff with her is really annoying. I hate it. And that other thing," Harry said cringing at the memory of Alice grinding on him, "it was an accident. I didn't mean to-"

Harry saw Draco roll his eyes at his words and that small action stopped him mid-sentence.

"I shouldn't have hit you but, um, you know me, Hero Harry has protect everyone," Harry said after an uncomfortable pause, he sort of sung the last few words to mock himself and the silly 'saviour' reputation he had. "I guess I – I forgot about protecting you from seeing that – seeing me with her."

There was another pause in which Draco refused to speak.

"You shouldn't have had to see that," Harry finished as he realized he didn't know what else to say. "I fucked up. I'm sorry."

"Do you like kissing her?" Draco asked finally. "You look like you do."

"No!" Harry said which wasn't entirely true a few days ago, but today it was and that was all that mattered. "I only like kissing you. In fact, I _love_ kissing you."

"And other stuff?" Draco asked softly with his eyes downcast.

Harry took a deep breath when he realized what Draco was asking; did you let it go further than kissing? Did you betray me?

"No, nothing!" Harry said, desperate to drive those thoughts from Draco's mind. Harry wanted to touch him, to taste him again and make him forget all those thoughts, but he didn't dare without Draco's permission. "There was no other stuff I promise, just yesterday and that sort of took me by surprise… it was a mistake, a stupid mistake. I'm an idiot," he pleaded, begging for forgiveness.

"I hate this secrecy," Draco sighed, slumping back on his pillow. "And I hate _her_. I want you to be mine. I want everyone to know you belong to me and not some stupid Gryffindor bitch who thinks she can just-"

"Hey!" Harry shouted to halt Draco's building rage. "I know I belong to you and you know and that's all that's important!" Harry shifted forward a bit to try and curb his need to touch Draco.

"I hate being with her, I hate touching her because it should be you," he continued. "I do it because I have to. This whole situation really sucks, but we have no choice; it's to keep you safe."

"To keep _you_ safe!" Draco corrected him, sitting up again.

He was close enough to touch now and Harry couldn't help himself, he reached out slowly and carefully watched Draco's reaction, he didn't flinch, so Harry leaned forward and let his fingertips graze his boyfriend's jaw line. Draco shivered.

"This – you and me," Harry whispered as he let his hands cup Draco's face, "makes no difference to my safety or lack thereof. It's you I'm worried about, if they find out how much I care about you they would hurt you to get to me."

"I'm not important, it's you-" Draco started to object, but Harry was so outraged by his first few words he wouldn't let him continue.

"_You're important to me!_" Harry snapped, berating Draco for thinking otherwise. "Draco, if they take you, if they hurt you, I'm nothing…"

Harry's bright green eyes caught Draco's stormy grey ones and locked him into an intense gaze leaving both boys breathless and struggling to hold on to their emotions. Harry's fingers softly brushed Draco's high cheek bones and swept the edge of his blonde locks before following the curve of his jaw. Harry lovingly caressed the young man knowing this was something he wanted to do to him every day for the rest of his life.

"I love you," Harry whispered, the words falling from his mouth before he realized it. "I've always loved you and I should have told you months ago."

Harry watched in awe as Draco's eyelashes struggled to hold onto the tears forming in the corner of his eyes; they fell with love and tenderness as Harry gathered Draco into his arms and held him close.

"I love you," Harry whispered again as his breath brushed along Draco's ear.

Draco trembled in his arms and Harry pulled back from their hug to kiss the beautiful deity in his arms. Harry felt Draco's tears dampen his cheeks as they kissed tenderly with their tongues lapping at each other and their noses rubbing together sweetly.

"I love you Harry," Draco said when they stopped to catch their breath.

"Make love to me," Harry requested as he flushed with lust.

Draco smiled and began to undress his lover and then himself so that they could touch skin to skin and feel their desire scorch their flesh as they wrapped around each other. Draco reached for his wand and aimed it to slick up his entrance for Harry when the boy stopped him.

"No," Harry said gently. "I want you to make love to _me_."

"You?" Draco asked surprised. "But it's always me."

"And now it's my turn," Harry stated. "Please."

Draco nodded once and kissed Harry hard.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning to sneak back to Gryffindor Tower unnoticed. He would have left hours before but he couldn't resist falling asleep in Draco's arms it just felt too wonderful not to. Outside the sun was kissing the horizon and Harry watched it through his bedroom window as he climbed into bed for another hour and a half before breakfast. Ignoring his aching bottom, he smiled because he wouldn't let anything taint his experience with Draco; it had been perfect.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

What was that? Did I just skip right over that sex scene? How mean of me! Ha ha! You dirty rotten perverts! Want a front row seat to Harry's deflowering do you?

Well shame on you! Lol! Not really! _I_ was there and it was hot hot hot!! I don't blame you one bit for being put out about missing it. You should have gotten here earlier…

Oh well, next time maybe…

Also, you guys understood what happened yeah? I explained it right, didn't I? That Harry freaked after Draco got a bit insistent and sort of pulled away from him emotionally without really realizing it and distracted himself by focusing on Alice. Draco started on a downwards spiral as he felt Harry pulling away but didn't say anything to him about it coz he felt so guilty about trying to force Harry to bottom that he thought he was lucky to get whatever Harry would give him. And as for Harry having feelings for Alice, he sort of let himself get muddled up about what he was feeling for who since he wasn't just letting himself feel but rather manipulating his feelings out of fear. Alice was easier to be with, less complicated, and so it was with her he felt safest.

Does that make sense?

Reviews please lovers!


	17. Chapter 17

**READ FIRST: **Okay, just so you don't get confused. Yes, I skipped the sex scene last chapter and as some of you guessed – you all know me too well – I had a good reason for doing so, it's in this chapter as a memory which is where it may get confusing. About half way through you'll find italicized paragraphs; this is Harry essentially reliving his first time bottoming with Draco while actually having a conversation with him. So current time is normal and memory is italicized. (Note: Harry's thoughts are also italicized but they should be easy to differentiate.)

**Digitallace:** This is the interlaced scene I was telling you about…

Enjoy everyone and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 17

Harry didn't have any trouble falling back to sleep that morning, he felt like his happiness had driven away all his other troubles and it lulled him into a warm and peaceful sleep. Ron woke him just shy of two hours later when the red-head discovered them both late for breakfast. They rushed to get dressed – Harry was anxious to see Draco again and Ron was anxious to snag some warm toast – and sprinted down to the common room together, nearly running head first into Alice.

"Alice!" Harry cried in surprise. "You running late too?"

"Yeah, I had trouble getting to sleep last night," she said.

Alice stood there looking at him with wide eyes and he knew what he had to do. After his night with Draco there was no way he could be with another person, not even in the way he was with Alice; superficially. Draco was perfect, he was everything, and if the world found out, well so be it, they would deal with it when they had to. He knew they would be together forever and nothing, not even Voldemort, would stop them.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said addressing his best friend. "You go ahead, I'll catch up okay?"

"Ah, sure," Ron replied. He squeezed Harry on the shoulder in a show of support and made his way down to the Great Hall.

"Can we talk for a second?" Harry asked Alice.

"Sure," she replied.

"I had a really good time the other day on our date," Harry started, thinking it was best to ease her into it with something positive.

"Yeah me too."

"Actually I always have fun with you," he said. "You're a really great person."

Alice smiled at him teasingly, but he could see the worry on her face. "I feel like there's a 'but' coming up here," she said.

"_But_ – I just don't feel that way about you – romantically, I mean," he confessed.

He couldn't look her in the eye when he said it so he kept his eyes fixed on one of the couches in the common room instead.

"Oh, I guess I sort of knew already" Alice said, her voice cracked and she sounded defeated. "Still, I hoped I might be wrong."

"You knew already?" Harry asked, completely shocked.

Alice nodded lightly. "It's Malfoy, isn't it?" she asked as though she already knew the answer. "You love him."

"_What!?_" Harry exclaimed astonished at how much she knew; he suddenly felt like he didn't know Alice at all. "No," he said, trying to deny the truth in case she was only guessing. He could see her tears catching in her eyelashes.

"Don't lie, Harry. I know," she reprimanded him, catching his lie easily. "He's been bullying Joey relentlessly lately, not that Joe told _me _about it, but some of the older Hufflepuffs did," she explained.

"Your brother?" Harry asked gently, he remembered her talking about him once or twice before.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I've seen Malfoy glaring at me across the Great Hall and following me in the corridors sometimes. I had no idea what was going on until I saw him at the Quidditch game yesterday. He was staring at you and I just knew."

"He was at my game?" Harry breathed in awe. He knew he shouldn't smile right now but he couldn't help it, Draco hadn't missed his game after all.

"Yeah, he wasn't in the stands though," Alice answered. "He was down near the castle."

"I thought he wasn't there," Harry whispered to himself, but Alice heard.

"That's why you were so miserable at dinner," she concluded. "Huh," she grunted as though she had just fit two pieces of information together. "Those rumours were true weren't they? You've been with him for months, long before me…"

"Allie," Harry pleaded with her, hoping she would understand.

She did understand. She understood far too much for Harry's liking.

"Did you use me?" she asked simply, a tear from each eye finally escaping to mark her cheeks.

"What? No, I-" Harry started before pausing upon seeing the look on her face. It was too late, she already knew and lying to her now would only make matters worse. "Yes, I'm sorry," he admitted finally.

"Wow, I'm such an idiot," she said laughing hollowly at herself.

"I'm sorry Allie," Harry apologized genuinely. "I know I hurt you but you can't tell anyone. Please. If his father found out…"

"I won't say anything," she promised after a tense moment between words. She wiped away the few tears she had shed and Harry saw the resolve in her eyes; she would not cry over him again. "Not for him though, _he's a jerk_, but I'll do it for you."

Harry nodded gratefully, but didn't say anything as he was sure there was nothing she wanted to hear.

"What you've done to me is cruel and I won't ever forgive you for it," she continued after a while. "We can't be friends, but I'll keep your secret."

Harry's chest tightened at these words and he suddenly felt unwell knowing she wouldn't be a part of his life anymore, not even as friends.

"Allie, please," he begged, hoping she would reconsider. "_I'm sorry_."

"As they say Harry," she finished with a sad smile, "you've made your bed now lie in it."

Harry watched her walk away feeling hurt all over, his only comfort was that Draco would feel more comfortable with things this way. He knew his boyfriend would be jealous if he and Alice remained friends so perhaps it was better for everyone that they didn't.

* * *

Harry wasn't even half way to the Great Hall when he was met by Hermione and Ron returning to Gryffindor Tower; Hermione looked unusually pale and rather shaken. Ron was holding her tightly around the waist as they walked.

Harry rushed up to them quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked Ron worriedly, referring to Hermione.

"She was one of the first there, she saw her," Ron explained.

"Saw who?" Harry asked. "What happened?"

"Someone killed Mrs. Norris and left her floating above Dumbledore's chair," Ron replied. "It's not an ordinary hovering spell either; they're still trying to get her down."

"What!?" Harry cried, once again shocked to the core. It was a good thing he was a fit and healthy 16 year old boy or he might have had a coronary by now.

"Yeah, Filch totally lost it, they had to take him to the hospital wing," Ron described sullenly. "Actually, that's not all," he continued, looking as though he suddenly remembered something.

"What?"

"It's Malfoy," Ron said. "People are talking as though he was the one that did it."

Harry didn't reply he just ran as fast as he could to the Great Hall. He was sprinting down the corridors and sliding at every turn he made. When he arrived he saw people crowding everywhere.

_Damn,_ he thought, _Draco could be anywhere in this!_

He roughly pushed his way through the crowd and towards the Great Hall, as he got closer to the front it got harder to push through but he persisted even after a few students blatantly groped him as he passed by; he felt rather violated actually, but he was more frantic about finding Draco.

He heard the whispers about Draco almost as soon as he reached the crowd of people, catching snippets of conversations from random students.

"Did you hear-"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy."

"-sixth year Slytherin-"

"Did you see Mrs. Norris?"

"-blood everywhere-"

"You know, the evil blonde one."

The fear that Harry felt grip his chest as he heard whispered accusations of Draco's involvement with Mrs. Norris' death drove him further forward into the throng of students searching for a flash of white blonde hair. He didn't believe the accusations, but he was afraid that others did and their reaction should they find Harry's lover before he was there to protect him – well, he didn't want to think about it.

"Back! Everyone back!" Harry heard Professor McGonagall shout over the loud chatter of the students.

As everyone seemed to move back as a group, Harry pushed forward. He continued this dance with the crowd until he reached the front and caught a glimpse of Mrs. Norris. She was hanging as though her tail was hooked from the ceiling, her body was devoid of blood as it pooled underneath her staining the table and Dumbledore's golden chair. Her chest had been torn open and ripped apart and her insides were dangling out of her body. The smell was atrocious like they'd pierced her intestines in their frenzied attack. Whoever had done this to her had enjoyed every second as they mutilated her body.

Harry had to swallow back some sick that started to come up from his stomach. There was no way Draco had been involved in this and Harry wondered where on Earth people had gotten that idea in the first place.

"Back please Harry!" McGonagall shouted to him and he complied.

"Apparently it was Draco," Harry heard a dark haired Slytherin girl say. "Good on him I say, that cat was a menace!"

"Where is he?" Harry asked her before thinking about it.

"Get lost, Potter," she snapped at him, looking pleased with herself.

Harry drew his wand even though he knew he shouldn't; he couldn't help it he was bordering on a panic attack wondering where his lover was and whether someone had decided to exact revenge on him for his cruelty. He knew what his housemates were like and they wouldn't be kind after a stunt like this. He also knew that because it was Draco, they wouldn't stop to listen to reason either; they would think he deserved it whether he was actually responsible or not.

"Tell me _now_," he threatened the Slytherin girl with the tip of his wand aimed at her heart.

She just whimpered and pointed down towards the dungeons.

As soon as he glimpsed Draco his chest tightened again because inconceivably Draco was smiling – grinning actually – surrounded by a group of Slytherin thugs Harry hadn't seen Draco with in a long time. They were touching him, patting him on the back, gripping his shoulders tightly in a show of brotherhood and camaraderie; Harry stopped dead in his tracks to watch the sight. He stared at them, time seemed to slow and his eyes focused on Draco's face and his smile, his lips and instead of making him feel weak in the knees as they would normally do made Harry feel sick to the stomach. He knew before he even approached Draco that this beautiful man was entirely responsible for the state Mrs Norris was in at this present time and he was basking in the glory showered upon him by his Slytherin brothers.

Draco looked up at Harry with those startling grey eyes and in an instant Harry was transported back into the blonde's arms; _they held each other naked as his pale silky skin moved around him and inside him – when, for the first time, Harry had showed his boyfriend how much he loved and trusted him._

Harry felt sick and came dangerously close to throwing up. '_No_,' he thought to himself as he swallowed back the sick feeling once more. '_It's not true, it's not possible. There is a reasonable explanation and Draco will tell me. He loves me_.' And with that burst of reassurance Harry pushed through the crowd towards Draco pulling him away from his adoring fans and into as private a corner as he could manage in this panicked room.

"Hey," he whispered. "Why is everyone saying you killed Mrs. Norris?"

Harry searched the empty grey eyes for a hint of shock at such a ridiculous claim; he found nothing but fear in them.

"Harry, not here," Draco begged.

_Why didn'__t he deny it? Was it was true? Did he kill her?_

Harry searched those wide grey eyes for the truth and he found it shining there as clear as day.

_Oh God,_ Harry thought. _He did._

His heart ripped from his chest. He could almost see it, feel it beating outside of his body. He felt his limbs go numb, first his fingers and toes then he felt the numbness travel through his veins like poison stealing every feeling from his body. He was left with nothing but the memory of that face, those eyes as they made love the night before. Images flashed through his mind and enveloped his soul as though reminding him of what he had so he would feel the full force of it being torn from him in this moment.

"You didn't, did you?" Harry pleaded for Draco to deny it – deny it and just hold him until everyone and everything disappeared and all that was left was them – together – it was all that mattered. "You didn't-" Harry couldn't even finish.

_Draco kissed Harry roughly at first; fixing their mouths together with his hands firmly locked in Harry's thick raven hair. Harry moaned and it was as though that small noise reminded Draco to control himself; this was about Harry. He began to kiss his lover tenderly with short, sweet, gentle pecks over and over again. _

"Harry, I can't do this, not here…" Draco whispered, he tried to grab Harry's wrists but the angry Gryffindor yanked them out of his reach.

"Just say you didn't do it! Say it!" Harry didn't exactly yell this out, but his voice wasn't whispered like it usually was when talking to Draco in public.

_Draco's hands floated sensually along Harry's exposed skin, kissing him with his fingertips and tickling him gently. Draco's arms were wrapped tightly around his naked chest; holding him close as if he was trying to pull Harry into his soul to join them together always so they'd never have to part. _

"I can't," Draco whimpered pathetically, his eyes were downcast.

"You killed her?" Harry gasped, knowing Draco had just confessed his involvement with her death. He had known it already but Harry still felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of his chest. He was struggling to breathe.

_Harry thought Draco's fingers – as they skillfully prepared him for the larger intrusion to come –__ felt amazing, but that was nothing compared to the shattering mixture of pleasure and pain he experienced when Draco entered him for the first time. He could feel Draco moving inside him, carefully sliding in and out with strong rhythmic thrusts. Harry felt full, he felt whole and complete with Draco inside him like this. _

"I had to." Draco barely spoke but Harry still heard him, they were standing so close together and people were starting to notice. Harry felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. His numbed hands didn't register Draco's strong grasp of them but a few others in the room did.

"Why?" Harry asked, his voice and sad eyes were as pathetically desperate as Draco's.

_He could hear __Draco whispering in his ear. "Oh God, Harry! You feel perfect!"_

"Harry, people are looking," Draco hissed. "Can we do this later?" Despite his words Draco never let go of Harry's hands, although the dazed young man never noticed.

"What did she ever do to deserve that!?" Harry growled; his anger licked at him as he felt Draco's betrayal drown him in this gigantic room that suddenly seemed too small.

_Harry could feel Draco's hot breath tickling the back of his neck; with every moan Draco would lean into Harry just a little further, enough for his soft, wet lips to connect with Harry's flesh__, kissing his neck and he could feel his desire burn hotter. Sweat was forming along his forehead. _

"Harry," Draco pleaded again. "Please, I can explain but not now."

"This isn't like you! You're not some demented cat-killing sociopath! Why would you do that?" Harry hissed.

Nearly everyone had noticed their odd exchange of words by now and they were all listening in.

"Tell me!" Harry demanded.

Draco just looked at him, his mouth gaping open as words seemed to fall silently away from him.

"Uh," Harry grunted in shock as something seemed to fall into place for him. "Dumbledore," he whispered to himself, but Draco could hear even if their audience couldn't. "She above his – left for Dumbledore. A message," he stuttered.

_Draco moved inside him so well, so gently. Harry didn't feel like he was being fucked, he didn't even feel his climax building; all he felt was this explosion of emotion inside his chest. Love. He felt like he could stay here forever. _

Draco's faced washed with alarm just for a moment – a fraction of a moment – but it was enough for Harry to know he was on the right track. "You're threatening him," Harry stated as he remembered his conversation with Ron and Hermione about the stalker photos of him.

Oh God, the photos.

Harry's face which was, until now, largely expressionless opened in shock and then frowned with hurt once again as he made another connection; he stepped back from Draco who stepped forwards with him so they were just as close as before.

"Jesus, the photos!" Harry gasped softly. "The one in my bedroom, I was sleeping. It was you? Is this – Mrs Norris – is it about _me_?"

_He could smell Draco all over him; his shampoo, the soap he uses and something else that's just _Draco_. He could feel the fragrance like it was a blanket wrapping him up; safe and warm in the scent of his sweetheart. Protected. _

Draco's eyes left Harry's for a second to glance around the room into the faces of hundreds of students watching their exchange with a mixture of shock, interest and disgust. Draco dropped Harry's hand like a hot potato and for the first time the young Gryffindor noticed it had even been held. This small action – which paled in comparison to Draco's current betrayal – felt like another hit to the stomach.

"God, Potter! You're so up yourself aren't you?" Draco spat at him. "Why does _everything_ have to be about you!?"

"Why are you doing this?" Harry whimpered, suddenly desperate for this boy who was currently killing him to touch him again – just one last time.

_Draco's breath was starting to catch in his throat, Harry could feel him tighten his hold around his waist pulling him in closer again. Draco's thrusts quickened for a moment before they slowed again. Harry knew Draco was trying to control himself so he wouldn't hurt him. _

"Doing what, Potter?" Draco snapped again, although this time it didn't have quite so much bite. "You better be careful! Don't go accusing me of anything…"

The nausea and dizziness Harry had been fighting off overtook him as he came to fully realize what Draco had been doing while Harry was busy falling in love with him.

_For the first time Harry concentrated on his own excitement which while building had been overshadowed by other more intense feelings as he gave himself completely to Draco. The heat in his groin burned hotter than it ever had before and he instinctively reached down to stroke himself furiously. "God Draco," he choked out, "__Fuck me – harder, babe – please!"_

Harry turned from Draco and pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered around them. He fled to the nearest bathroom without looking back and flung himself through the door and into the nearest stall.

_Draco released __his chest and moved his hands down to Harry's hips to steady himself and his love as his pace quickened and he pumped in and out of him; faster and faster. Harry could feel his climax building and his balls tighten. "Urgh, Harry!" Draco groaned into his ear as he emptied himself into his boyfriend's arse. That was all Harry needed to hear as he too released a cry, squirting thick white come over his hand and Draco's sheets. _

Harry heaved out the contents of his mostly empty stomach into the toilet bowl. He felt his stomach tighten again as he gagged into the toilet with nothing coming up. Again his stomach clenched and this time the vomit burned his throat as it came up; he coughed and spluttered yellow bile into the toilet.

The bathroom door creaked as he heard someone enter.

"Harry?" they called to him.

It was Ron.

_Harry fell asleep in Draco's arms just like that; Draco stayed inside of him, filling him, until his cock fell asleep too and slipped out of its own accord. Harry felt blissfully content in this position. 'Come and get me if you want to Voldemort,' he thought, 'because right now I feel like I could take on the whole world and win.'_

Ron pushed open the door to the stall Harry hid in; he didn't have time to lock it as he threw his head into the toilet.

"Oh Jesus," Ron mumbled as he looked over Harry.

Harry felt very small. His hair was messy, his cheeks were tearstained and his mouth burned with the taste of vomit. He turned from Ron and threw up again.

"So it's true, it was him?" Ron asked, not really expecting Harry to answer, it was obvious what the answer was.

Ron sat himself behind Harry placing one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other he used to rub his back soothingly as the crumpled boy dry retched into the toilet, having nothing left in him to throw up.

Harry felt hollow; cold, empty and so alone.

"He won't get away with it," Ron whispered dangerously. "Everyone knows. We'll get him, don't worry."

Harry choked out another sob and fresh tears stained his cheeks. "I'm so _stupid!_" Harry berated himself. "The whole time it was him! The photos – everything…" Harry looked up at Ron with his sad sparkling green eyes. "And you all knew, didn't you? You, Hermione, Dumbledore – you all told me over and over, but I didn't want to believe-" Harry choked on the end of his sentence as another wave of emotion hit him.

"You all knew he was using me," Harry whispered pathetically.

Ron sighed. "I really wanted to be wrong," he whispered, "more than anything."

Harry fell back into Ron's embrace. "I really loved him," he said. "So much."

* * *

Cue longest Author's note EVER, **please read as I explain some extra stuff**…

No touchies! (Code for 'please don't hurt me!')

Oh GOD! Is that me ruining their relationship again!? And when you've all been so good review-wise… I did it good and proper this time too, didn't I? Don't worry this isn't a punishment, I planned this from the beginning – the punishment break up was totally unplanned and worked in just to be mean to you all!

You all knew it was coming anyway didn't you? I tried to be a little subtle about it but I think I failed spectacularly.

**Extras 1:** I timed it all perfectly so Harry would be constantly fighting his friends (and Dumbledore) about his relationship with Draco (so he'd feel like a big shmuck when Draco turns out to be exactly what his friends – and Dumbledore – told him he was) and only hours after Harry finally confesses his feelings and gives himself completely to Draco _this_ happens!

**Extras 2: **Also I won't work it into the next few chapters because this is a minor detail considering everything else, but just so you know – because it sickens me to know – Harry came to Draco after Mrs Norris had been killed, hence Draco freshly showered. The little prick actually made love to Harry that way after setting up that little morning surprise for the rest of Hogwarts! Doesn't that just make you gag? Did he actually think he would get away with it? I guess there's no great time to say 'oh and um just ignore the dead cat at breakfast okay?' when you are having sex.

Also hands up who cried… come on, admit it! I cried just writing the damn thing…

**Extras 3: **Oh and I don't really know when the best time is to tell you – it's probably not now, as I'm already going to get a bashing I think – but this story is almost at a close. There will be 20 chapters to the story so only 3 left after this one.

Review please… and remember I love you all (and I love Harry and Draco too!) so don't hit too hard xo

_Runs away to hide under her bed from all the torch-and-pitch-fork wielding readers shouting 'Burn her! Burn the witch – I mean bitch! Burn the bitch!'_

**If she weighs the same as a duck... she's made of wood.  
****  
And therefore...****  
**

**...A witch!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello lovers! I have some very exciting news for you all! Yes, I've done it, I've broken my beta-cherry and I couldn't have done it with anyone more worthy! So thank you muchly Digitallace (who does fantabulous work! Go forth and read her brilliance you will not regret it!)...

Okay, well I hope this answers most of your questions, if you still have more please review and ask me that way I can make sure I tie up all the loose ends by the end of this story. Only 2 more chapters to go.

Take a deep breath this chapter is long. In fact go make yourself a cup of coffee before you continue...

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

Harry couldn't believe how quickly things turned around on him. It was impossible to describe with any accuracy the rapid change in his mental state and the effect it had on him. Within minutes he went from feeling like his bliss made him indestructible to feeling dead inside and as much as he wanted to blame Draco for everything, he knew it was at least partially his fault. Against the advice of the smartest people he's ever known, he let himself get involved with and become vulnerable to a potentially dangerous person without looking too deeply into their motives.

The worst part of all of this was that he was still undeniably, totally and completely in love with Draco Malfoy; cat-killer and heart-breaker. True whenever he thought of Draco touching him the way he had last night, he felt as though he would be sick again because it only served to remind him what else those perfect hands were being used for. The image of Mrs. Norris seemed burned into his brain and it was all he saw when he closed his eyes trying to escape the cruel truth of his worst nightmare; he had lost Draco.

He didn't remember much of that day, looking back sometimes he felt like someone else had lived it, he remembered the actual events just not how _he _experienced it. He remembered clear as day what it felt like to stand in front of the man he hoped to share his life with and feel him rip his heart out, but after that he just recalled the events.

Classes were cancelled until lunch time and everyone went back to their common rooms, but he, Hermione and Ron hid in one of Hogwarts' courtyards away from all the questions; neither of his friends asked him anything, they just sat with him and it helped.

Everyone saw his exchange with Draco and now their secret relationship wasn't so secret anymore, the whole school was buzzing about it; the hottest gossip since Harry's _Quibbler_ interview last year.

Lunch was excruciating with all the staring and the whispers; Ron made a show of pulling his wand from his robes and placing it right next to his plate on the table where it was easily accessible. He sent glares to everyone who dared to look, challenging them, 'go on, say something, I dare you'. Harry was just grateful to have a friend like Ron. Hermione just held his hand tightly and never let it go, only to switch sides when their hands got sweaty. He protested but she insisted and he didn't have the to energy to argue; the feel of her dainty hand in his held him up all day and kept him steady.

He didn't remember anything about the classes he attended that afternoon, only that Draco wasn't in any of them, much to his relief. He wondered whether he'd been expelled, although no one had any proof that he'd killed Mrs. Norris, it was only speculation and the only reason _he_ knew was the look in Draco's eyes; a look he could hide from anyone but Harry.

The only questioning Harry ever put up with during this time occurred that night in the darkness of his dorm room with his room mates, each of them in bed attempting to sleep while listening to Harry's muffled sobs. He had held himself together all day and most of the night, but once he heard Ron's faint snoring he lost it and began to weep unrestrained. His life felt so empty and his future had never looked so bleak now that he knew it didn't – couldn't – include Draco Malfoy.

The boy looked like an angel with his otherworldly white blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, which was probably why he was so dangerous.

Harry hadn't realized Ron's snores had stopped until he heard the young man speak, breaking through the darkness and Harry's hiding place.

"Harry, are you okay mate?" he had asked.

"Sorry I'll try to be quieter," Harry whimpered.

"That's not what I meant," Ron said softly.

Harry didn't reply, he just tried to rein in his tears.

"It's not like anyone is surprised, I mean if you didn't expect this Harry you're a bigger idiot than I thought," Seamus said harshly through the darkness.

Harry had almost forgotten the other boys were in the room, he was so lost in his own world things like who was around him was hard to remember.

"Seamus!" Dean scolded his best friend.

"Although you were actually _with_ Malfoy so you're already dumber than I thought you were," Seamus snapped again, he seemed not to care how his words would hurt Harry.

"Keep that up Finnigan and I'll cut your tongue from your mouth," Ron threatened dangerously.

"He's right I should have expected it," Harry mumbled softly.

"Harry!" Ron reprimanded him. "Don't be so hard on yourself!"

"Yeah Harry," Neville pitched in, backing up Ron. "You fell in love! You can't decide who you love!"

"Yeah but you'd think 'Death Eater' would be an immediate turn off no matter how hot he is!" Seamus scoffed.

That went a little too far for Harry's liking. Harry thought Seamus could attack _him_ as much as he wanted, at this point he felt like he deserved it for his stupidity, but to attack Draco with serious accusations like that was too much.

"He's not a Death Eater!" Harry snapped back showing his first spurt of energy since _it_ happened.

"Who's gonna hold him down while I get the knife?" Ron asked angrily.

"I'm not trying to make him feel worse," Seamus said defending himself. "He obviously just needs a harsh dose of reality to kick him out of this Malfoy-love phase he's in!"

"I think reality has been harsh enough on Harry already today, Seam," Dean said telling off his best friend for his brash behaviour towards their fallen comrade. "Stop beating on him coz you're pissed about Alice Hopperfield."

"I saw her crying today," Seamus snapped finally revealing the source of his anger towards his friend. "Now she knows you've been with Malfoy for months! She's the best girl around and you just-"

"Shut up Seamus!" Neville shouted into the darkness. "Alice knew about Harry and Malfoy the whole time! She was helping them cover it up!"

"_What!?_" Seamus gasped.

Harry had a similar reaction, but he kept his silence.

"I overheard her telling Elise Goldsmith and Tanya Dolby in the common room," Neville explained.

"Really? She knew?" Seamus asked a little taken-aback at this revelation, obviously directing his questions to Harry.

Harry wasn't a good liar at the best of times and Ron knew he would never be able to do it now. Alice was obviously cutting Harry some slack to make this time easier for him; Seamus was right Alice Hopperfield was one of life's truly special women.

"'Course she did!" Ron answered harshly so Harry wouldn't have to; he didn't bother hiding the fact he was furious with Seamus right now.

"But you knew I liked her…" Seamus grumbled.

"Not until afterwards," Harry confessed which was actually true.

"That was real decent of her," Dean whispered in awe.

_Yeah, it was, _Harry thought to himself.

Nobody said anything for a while and eventually Harry decided to voice a question he'd been asking himself over and over again all day.

"Why am I such an _idiot _when it comes to him?" he said not hiding the anger and disappointment in his voice, he knew better than his and he wondered how he'd let it go this far. "Why didn't I ask? I've known for ages that there's been stuff he was hiding from me! Why the _hell_ would he do that!?"

"You were in a secret relationship and it's not like you got heaps of time together to chat," Dean said generously. "I can't imagine how you kept it a secret for so long around here."

"That's still no excuse!" Seamus argued, he was obviously still not going easy on Harry. "Whether they had heaps of time or not, he still should have asked."

"Back _off_, Finnigan!" Ron barked.

"No he's right," Harry said defending Seamus; he didn't want anything sugarcoated, he'd fucked up and he needed to face it. "I knew I wouldn't like it. I didn't ask because I didn't want to know, not if the answers I got were going to end our relationship."

"Self-preservation Harry," Seamus said almost kindly. "You have to protect yourself, even in relationships."

"_Especially_ in relationships," Dean added, "particularly with a _Slytherin_. You should have made him sign a full disclosure statement before you even thought of dating him."

"It's not a business transaction Dean!" Neville replied, jumping in again. "It's _love_! It's _complicated_! Haven't you ever heard that 'love is blind'?"

"That doesn't make it okay," Seamus retorted. "Harry can't just say 'well, love is blind so I didn't have to question him'. I mean the dude was a fucking _Death Eater_ for God's sake! I think that warrants a little background check before you go jumping into a relationship!"

"He's not a Death Eater!" Harry shouted, feeling fiery again for the second time that day. "_That_ I asked him about!"

"See it's not Harry's fault," Neville stated supportively. "He _asked_!"

"Not his fault he was slipping it to a Death Eater!? _Come on!_" Seamus scoffed.

"He's not a Death Eater!" Harry huffed; he'd had just about enough of these 'Death Eater' accusations.

"Seems like it to me," Seamus grumbled so quietly the others only just heard him.

"Finnigan, shut up before I shut you up!" Ron growled.

"You agree with him though, don't you?" Harry asked Ron sadly. It didn't escape him that while Ron was fervently telling Seamus to shut it, he never once told him he was wrong.

"Um – Well, er-" Ron stuttered at a loss for words. He didn't want to lie, but the truth would hurt his best friend.

"Its okay," Harry said before Ron got too tongue-tied. "I can see why you'd think that, but he's not a Death Eater, I know that much."

"Seems to me like you didn't know much at all," Seamus stated.

Harry gaped into the darkness as he felt like Seamus had just slapped him. After all the harsh remarks the Irish boy had made that night, it was _this one_ that hurt the most. It hurt because it was true.

Harry had asked Draco about his involvement with Voldemort and the boy had told him he 'stayed away from that stuff as much as he could.' But what did that mean now? Nothing. There was every possibility the Slytherin had been lying. There was every possibility he had lied about _everything_.

"I should have forced him to tell me," Harry sighed in self-pity. "But I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him."

"You _shouldn't _have trusted him," Seamus reminded him.

"The relationship was probably too focused on sex," Dean offered sounding knowledgeable. "How often did you guys do it?"

"Dean!" Neville gasped in shock.

"_What!?_" Dean shouted defensively. "I'm just trying to help him figure this out!"

Harry sighed. He didn't think Dean was right, he knew there was more to his relationship with Draco than just sex; he loved him. Then again, they had been doing it a lot lately; perhaps he let himself get distracted by the physical side of Draco so as not to think too much about the other side of him – the side he didn't know.

"I dunno," Harry sighed. "Three, maybe four times a week – lately anyway. At first it was whenever we got some time alone together which was barely once a week, then we found this room - well, he did and-"

"Wait you guys had a private room?" Dean asked excitedly. "You won't be using it anymore, will you? Maybe Ginny and I could-"

"HEY!" Ron yelled at Dean. Harry could hear him sit straight up in bed at that suggestion and he could almost make out his shadowed outline in the dark.

"Look, I know she's your sister," Dean replied defensively, "but she's a big girl and _far_ from innocent, trust me! She's taught me more-"

"STOP IT!" Ron yelled. "That's enough!"

Harry couldn't really see him but he could imagine Ron pressing his hands over his ears willing away the knowledge of his baby sister being sexually active with Dean Thomas.

"Yeah I agree, that's probably enough," Harry reiterated. "Gryffindors' honour that nothing leaves this room?"

Back in their early years at Hogwarts the five boys had made a pact never to let their conversations continue outside of their dorm circle. This was done mostly for Harry's benefit to keep his life and living habits private and to his delight the boys had remained loyal to him; even when their relationship was shaky.

"Gryffindors' honour," they all repeated in sync.

The room fell silent again and the darkness seemed to swallow them up, but Harry's grief returned full force even though for those few minutes he thought it may have released some of its hold over him.

"Hey, Harry," Ron whispered again, sleepily. "Do you still want to know the truth?"

Ron could have been referring to anything, but Harry knew it was about Draco. Everything was about Draco now.

"I dunno," he replied.

"Well, think about it," Ron said gently. "I was talking to Hermione and we've come up with a plan to question him if you want to."

"Yeah, okay. I'll think about it."

After that Harry drifted off into an uneasy sleep riddled with dreams about Draco chasing him through the castle covered with blood repeatedly screaming 'I killed her Harry!'.

In the morning, Harry would wake up to find himself clutching the emerald ring still clasped around his neck and for the first time he wouldn't find it comforting.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning Hermione explained her plan to a very tired looking Harry.

"Obviously there is more going on with Draco than he's let on," Hermione stated.

"Obviously," Harry reiterated dryly.

"We probably need to know what it is," she continued, "and not just because of what he did to you. I agree with your suggestion a few weeks ago, about the photos, this feels bigger than it seems."

"You want me to _talk _to him?" Harry choked out, horrified at the suggestion.

"Well, no not if you really don't want to," Hermione said biting her lip. "It would be easier with you there though, you will probably be able to ask the right questions. But if you don't feel up to it…" Hermione trailed off.

"I'm not sure, I can't even think about him right now," Harry replied sadly, although the opposite was in fact true, he couldn't stop thinking about Draco.

"You don't have to mate," Ron reassured him. "Hermione and I will manage."

"How will you know if he's telling the truth?" Harry asked.

"Veritaserum," Hermione whispered. "I stole some from Snape's storeroom last night."

Ron grinned at her looking proud and threw Harry a wink; it didn't make him feel better.

He just nodded and continued pushing his eggs around on his plate; he wasn't hungry despite the fact he hadn't eaten at all yesterday.

Harry had deliberately positioned himself to face away from the Slytherin table, so it wasn't until Seamus started raising his voice that he even knew anything was going on. He hadn't noticed when nearly everyone around him tensed; he hadn't noticed the worried stares from the girls or the fist crunching from the boys.

"Get out of here, Malfoy!" Seamus growled.

Harry froze at these words. Draco was trying to approach him. He didn't dare turn around. Ron was up on his feet and directly behind Harry shielding him from his ex-lover.

"Get out of my way," Draco demanded.

"There is an entire table full of angry Gryffindors behind me Malfoy, we all know what you did to Harry and don't think for a second we aren't all itching for a reason to beat the shit out of you!" Seamus hissed.

"Go ahead, I won't fight back," Draco replied casually.

Draco might have not let it show, but he was terrified. He was betting a lot on Harry still holding even a small flicker of compassion for him; if he won, and Harry still cared, he might walk away from this fight and he might just survive the day, if not, well, what would it matter if he was murdered by Gryffindors or his father; it would be the same end.

Draco took another two steps forward and Seamus threw the first punch, hitting him hard in the abdomen, forcing all the air from his lungs in a choked cough and making him double over on himself.

"Seamus!" Harry barked without turning around. "Leave it."

"Harry," Draco wheezed.

"You have thirty seconds, Malfoy," Harry instructed him.

"Can we talk privately?" he asked gently.

"No."

Hermione glanced around them to see the other students practically salivating at the opportunity to eavesdrop on such a conversation. She frowned and swished her wand so the four of them – herself, Harry, Ron and Malfoy – were in a silencing bubble. No one else would be privy to this conversation; she even thought Malfoy had thrown her a look of gratitude for her trouble.

"My father is coming to take me back to the Manor," Draco explained. "He has heard about our relationship and he's furious. I'm not sure what he will do, but I'm sure it won't be pleasant."

Draco paused; he was waiting for Harry to offer his help, to offer his protection. It never came and so he had to ask for it, he had to beg.

"You know what he is capable of," Draco pleaded. "I need your help."

"Go to Dumbledore," Harry advised coldly.

"I have, he's done all he can, there's no proof my father wants to harm me and until I am seventeen he is my guardian," Draco explained.

"I'm sure you can provide proof," Harry answered, resisting the urge to look back at Draco.

"Not without incriminating myself as well," Draco confessed.

"Then you have a choice to make," Harry told him bluntly. "You can face your father or you can face me and Dumbledore and tell the truth."

"Is that your condition?" Draco asked weakly. "If I tell you everything you will protect me?"

"If you tell me everything I will _consider_ protecting you," Harry corrected him.

"If I tell the truth I will go to Azkaban," Draco admitted fearfully.

"I'm not sure if I can protect you from that," Harry stated, still not facing him.

"In any case, don't you think Harry deserves to know the truth?" Hermione prompted Draco.

Draco nodded. "I should have told him from the start."

"When does your father arrive?" Hermione asked.

"During lunch."

"Well then, we'll have to do this now," Hermione stated. "Harry, is there somewhere private we can talk to him?"

At these words Harry stood up and faced Draco for the first time since the previous morning. Draco looked rather similar to Harry; forlorn, with tired, droopy eyes that were red raw from tears.

"You know where," Harry said to him. "Be there in fifteen minutes."

Harry stalked from the Great Hall popping Hermione's silencing bubble as he passed through it and headed for and outside courtyard for some fresh air. He had to think for a moment about what Draco told him and how he could best protect him, he had to compose himself for his meeting with the Slytherin boy and mentally prepare himself for what he was about to hear.

After a few deep breaths he gave up, how could he possibly prepare himself for anything Draco would tell him? He could barely prepare himself to eat breakfast in the same room as him despite the fact the room was enormous enough to comfortably fit every member of the school.

_Well, here goes nothing,_ he thought as he walked back into the castle to fetch Hermione and Ron.

For the first time ever he thought how much he would rather be going to Potions that morning, anything but this.

* * *

Draco was already there when the trio arrived in Salazar Slytherin's old quarters; Hermione and Ron allowed themselves a brief moment of astonishment at the elegance of the rooms before fixing their gaze on the blonde boy sitting at the small table across the room.

"Where do you want me?" Draco asked flatly demonstrating his submission.

"Where you are is fine," Hermione instructed him. "You'll need to drink this, it's Veritaserum."

"Sure, I'll do whatever it takes," Draco agreed diverting his gaze towards Harry; an animalistic snarl from Ron had him look away.

Hermione walked over to him with the small vial of clear liquid and spilled four drops of it onto Draco's outstretched tongue.

"It should last for about 2 hours which should be more than enough time," Hermione explained to Harry.

Harry just nodded and for a moment all four teenagers were silent, none of them really knowing where to begin.

"Shall we get on with it?" Draco prompted.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I guess I'll start with the obvious question, just to get it out of the way while you are under the Truth serum. Did you kill Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris?"

"Yes," Draco answered shamefully.

"You're a _sick fuck_!" Ron shouted angrily as though he couldn't restrain himself.

"I didn't want to!" Draco shouted back.

"Did it have something to do with me?" Harry asked sadly.

"No."

"Then why?"

"It was for Dumbledore; a message, a threat," Draco replied.

"Is that why you took those photos of Harry and sent them to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"So you admit it? You did stalk Harry taking pictures?" Ron demanded.

"Yes."

"What was the message supposed to convey?" Hermione asked Draco.

"It was a warning, to make him nervous," Draco responded tonelessly. "To show him that the school isn't safe."

"Was that all you did to convey that message?" Hermione questioned. "The photos and Mrs. Norris?"

"No."

"The shattered glass in the Great Hall!" Ron exclaimed, he bounced around in a mixture of disgust and excitement as he made the connections. He didn't realize how ill it made Harry feel. "Was that you too?"

"Yes."

The messages to Dumbledore were not confined to these three events, however Draco was all too aware of the thin line he was walking with Harry right now and he thought it best not to elaborate unless he was prompted. Harry knew the worst of it and Draco was smart enough to know that adding more fuel to Harry's fire was unwise and would achieve nothing.

"How isn't the school safe?" Hermione asked. "What _exactly_ were you trying to tell him?"

"That the Dark Lord's arm reached all the way into Hogwarts," Draco explained briefly.

"Did You-Know-Who ask you to do this?"

"Yes."

Harry who was content just listening and trying not to cry couldn't stop himself from voicing the next question. Seamus' words had rung in his head all night and he needed to ask this while he knew Draco couldn't lie.

"Are you a Death Eater?" he asked.

Draco choked for a second while he tried to carefully word his answer so it would hurt him less, hurt Harry less; unfortunately there was only one _true_ answer to this question.

"Yes."

Harry seemed to choke on Draco's answer too as he gasped and tried to steady his breathing. "But I've seen you," Harry said, his voice cracking with emotion; he felt like Draco was betraying him all over again and in a way he was. "Your arm I've seen it, there's no tattoo."

"The Dark Mark is the highest honour the Dark Lord can bestow," Draco explained freely. "Only those in his inner circle have that. I'm not marked but I've been initiated. I would have been marked had I been successful in my task."

"You told me you kept out of all that!" Harry shouted still shocked at Draco's admission, shocked that he let a _Death Eater _touch him that way, love him that way. "You said that was your father's thing, not yours!"

"I lied," Draco confessed sounding almost apologetic.

"How long?" Harry whimpered. "When did you join him?"

"Over the summer."

"Did they force you?" Harry asked tightly as though he already knew the answer. "Or did you choose?"

"I chose," Draco replied as the Veritaserum forced him to answer honestly before he was allowed to elaborate. "My father _encouraged_ me to join certainly, but ultimately it was my choice. I regretted it almost as soon as I did it, more so after I met you – after I knew you…"

Harry couldn't hold back his tears any longer as the depth of Draco's betrayal was revealed and so he let them flow to show Draco the damage he'd done. Harry wondered if the pain Draco had caused him would distress the Slytherin or please him.

"Was it a lie?" Harry asked feeling like a masochist as he knew the answers he would receive would only hurt him more. "With me – were you lying then too?"

"Not the whole time, not at the end," Draco replied. "At first, I felt it – the attraction, the connection –and it scared me. It was easier to hate you. I decided to let myself get close to you because I thought you might prove to be a useful bargaining chip with the Dark Lord. He made no secret of the fact I was expendable."

"_A bargaining chip?_ That's all I was to you!?" Harry screamed, outraged and horrified at what the blonde had done to him, what he had let him do.

"At first, yes, but not for long! I fell for you," Draco shouted back, trying to convey the intensity of his feelings with his tone. "As soon as I realized I was having genuine feelings for you I wanted to end it but I couldn't help myself. I'm addicted to you. I need you. I love you!"

Draco had been desperate to say those three words to Harry while he was under the influence of Veritaserum, he thought Harry would have to forgive him if he knew without a doubt the Slytherin loved him.

He was wrong.

"Just _shut up!_" Harry yelled. "You can't love! You're a monster! A psychopath - you mutilated her!" he hissed cruelly.

"I didn't mutilate her! I poisoned it, that's all! The others they cut it like that and displayed it."

Harry still had vivid images of Mrs. Norris' body flashing through his mind and so the fact that Draco had help with this act of cruelty was an issue he left for Hermione to address; he was too angry to think logically.

"Did you let them?" he asked. "Did you know what they would do?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "And yes."

"Then you're just as bad!" Harry snapped. He turned from his ex-lover and sat on the edge of the bed – _their bed_, where they had made love a thousand times – to grieve.

"What exactly were your orders from Voldemort?" Hermione asked, once she knew Harry had questioned him all he could.

"To scare Dumbledore," Draco responded. "To let him know we were in Hogwarts and no one was safe; to make him nervous and then at the end of the year to kill him."

"Kill him?" Ron spluttered. "Kill Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Who else had these orders?" Hermione asked finally addressing Draco's earlier confession.

"Teddy Nott, Mark Dobs, Henry Shepherd, Jimmy Brown, Ethan Fry and Gavin Phillips."

"Is there a leader?" she inquired.

"Yes, I'm the leader."

"You're the leader?" Hermione repeated in surprise. "Why you? Most of those boys are seventh year, you're only sixth year."

"Yes, I'm the leader," Draco reiterated. "I believe I was put in charge because the Dark Lord wanted to make a point to my father. He set me this task because he knew I would fail, he knows I can't kill Dumbledore – _he_ can't even do it! He's letting my father know he can and will do what he wants with me. He is threatening my safety – my life – to control my father."

Draco offered his theory willingly; he needed Harry to understand how dangerous the situation he was in really was so he might believe him when he said he felt confused and that he didn't have any choice but to follow the crazy snake Lord. He couldn't say this under Veritaserum of course because deep down he always knew he had a choice, a difficult one but a choice nonetheless – Harry or his parents.

"And to control you?" Harry asked softly from the bed.

"My life and my family," Draco replied.

"Was that what happened at the beginning of the year?" Harry asked making a connection Draco never expected he would make. "That night I found you bleeding in the Room of Requirement? Was he exercising his control over you?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, that's the point," Draco said almost laughing bitterly at the memory. "The Dark Lord thought I was taking too long getting started on my task so he encouraged the others to give me a jump start; they went a bit overboard."

"Why?" Hermione asked, horrified as she remembered seeing all of Draco's stitches all those months ago.

"They think I am unworthy of the leadership position I was given and they're jealous because they think the Dark Lord favours me and my family," Draco replied. "My father is still in his inner circle despite his disloyalty when the Dark Lord first fell to Harry and his many mistakes since. I'm surprised all of England didn't tremble from the Dark Lord's rage when he discovered that Father lost that prophecy to you. There are many who think my father should have been killed for his incompetence; instead the Dark Lord had him released from Azkaban using his inside men. The others think they are more qualified than me to lead this task, they think they are more deserving of the Dark Lords favours; that night they showed me just how much they thought this."

"Do you still plan on killing Dumbledore?" Hermione asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"No," Draco replied, relieved to be able to say something he knew Harry would be pleased to hear.

"What now then?" she asked.

"Try to stay alive is the main plan right now," Draco admitted.

"Do you want out of the Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco replied desperately. "But no one gets out of the Death Eaters; once you join you're a member until they kill you – or until the Order does."

"What about Snape?" Hermione asked.

"He's still loyal to the Dark Lord; he's spying on the Order," Draco assured her.

"Would you be willing to switch sides?" Harry asked.

"I can't," Draco said helplessly. "He'll kill my family."

"He'll kill _you!_"

"I know!" Draco snapped. "He was always going to kill me one day, Harry. I've always known I would never survive this war," he said regretfully.

Harry didn't look at him. He couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I never should have let our relationship go so far," Draco apologized. "I always knew I could never give you the kind of life you wanted with love and a family, kids and all that. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You used me!" Harry accused him.

Harry was so thoroughly confused at Draco. The words he spoke couldn't possibly be lies because he had taken the truth serum, but his actions had never been so contradictory to what he claimed to be true.

"Yes, I did," Draco agreed.

"You took photos of me!" Harry said angrily.

"Yes, I did."

"If he found out and asked you to, would you have turned me over to him?" Harry whispered he tensed in anticipation of Draco's answer; he was sure he wouldn't survive if the teen said yes.

"No," Draco stated firmly and Harry sighed in relief. "I could never," he continued. "I'd rather die myself than condemn you to death."

"I have to ask you again because I can't help you if you won't," Harry said looking straight into those deep grey eyes that could catch and hold him so thoroughly. "Will you switch sides? It's the only way I can protect you."

Hermione and Ron were silent. Hermione was feeling nervous for Harry as they anticipated Draco's answer and Ron was outraged Harry would even offer; he remembered all too clearly what Harry looked like on the bathroom floor the previous morning.

"Yes, I'll switch if you can protect me," Draco said finally.

Draco knew he would be condemning his family with this action, but his refusal was his certain death. Besides, if he stood with Harry against the Dark Lord his chances of winning him back were better than if he stood opposite him. _Much better,_ he thought.

"Will you be loyal to me – loyal to the Order – if we take you in?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he replied surely. "I would be loyal to you under any and all circumstances."

Harry expertly ignored Draco's declaration and focused on Hermione; he had to be careful around the Slytherin or risk falling for him all over again.

"Is that everything?" Harry asked Hermione.

"That's all I can think of," she replied.

"Okay, he'll be affected by the serum for another hour," Harry said out loud as he checked the time with his wand. "Let's take him up to Dumbledore."

Draco walked silently up to the Headmasters office with the three Gryffindors, all the other students were in class so nobody but the portraits bore witness to Draco's solemn steps as he shuffled fearfully towards his fate. His hands became damp with sweat as they climbed staircase after staircase and he wondered what Dumbledore would do to him. Would he protect him? Hand him over to his father? Or send him to Azkaban for Death Eater activities? He was nearly seventeen; would they try him as an adult?

Once they arrived he was made to wait in Dumbledore's sitting room with Granger and Weasley while Harry went to speak to the Headmaster in private. Draco wondered whether Harry was putting in a good word for him; it was doubtful after the way he treated him, but some part of him hoped the Gryffindor might still care enough to do that.

* * *

So how do you all feel about Alice now? Still hate her? Or has your hatred transferred to Seamus? Poor Harry, Seamus was a bit awful wasnt he, but if I was in Seamus' position I'd be pissed off too (I'd probably be a bit more tactful with Harry though... poor guy has had enough heartache to last anyones lifetime).

Still have questions? Press the little blue button below and send me a review and I'll make sure I either address it in the last few chapters or send you a message.

Review.

And visit Digitallace's stories.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again! Second to last chapter only one more to go! Eeee! I'm so excited! I can't believe its nearly finished! Also - sidenote - who else is both loving and completely frustrated with new look? I love the look but the accounts are just confusing me now, things arent where they used to be!!

_Anyway,_ on to more important business... A big thank you thank you to Digitallace! Hi Lex! *waves* Whose brilliance must be experienced first hand by all Harry/Draco lovers so go forth and read her work! Fly, my pretties! Fly!

Now enjoy the chapter and can I stress FEEDBACK peoples! I'm happier with reviews and that happiness translates to Harry and Draco.. think about that.

* * *

Chapter 19

Draco was in rather a lot of trouble, but admittedly he'd been in trouble for a long time, this was just an extension of that. Draco had betrayed his family and the Dark Lord by providing information to the Order and if they ever managed to get their hands on him he wouldn't even live long enough to explain himself. Not that he could provide them with any explanation they would accept since he had essentially chosen Harry over his family; he had chosen Harry over himself and he didn't care even if his confession landed him in prison. He needed Harry to know he wasn't the cold hearted manipulator he suspected him to be.

Azkaban; that was his other worry. He knew the Ministry would come for him, they had been steadily removing each of the boys he had named as his accomplices and he assumed it wouldn't be long before he was next. Dumbledore had promised to do his best but couldn't guarantee anything; Draco knew he was bound for that lonely island for the rest of his miserable life. But he wasn't surprised, he knew that would be his fate when he first agreed to talk to Harry and yet he still couldn't bring himself to regret it. His life was over either way so why shouldn't he choose to end it in a manner which might afford him the tiniest bit of compassion from Harry; anything so long as the Gryffindor didn't hate him forever. With that thought in the forefront of his mind Draco spent his last few days of freedom trying to make amends with Harry, but his ex-boyfriend made it clear he wasn't having any of it as he expertly ignored each advance. Finally, through sheer frustration Draco ended up yelling at him in the middle of a crowded corridor.

"Harry, for fuck's sake, I need to talk to you before they take me away!"

Perhaps it was the desperation in his voice but Harry, who had been roughly pushing his way through the crowd of people, froze at these words and turned around. It was the first time Harry had looked at him in days and Draco nearly melted with relief.

Harry nodded quickly and indicated for Draco to follow him to the nearest empty classroom. The door was locked and sound-proofed before Harry said a word to him.

"Talk," Harry commanded.

Draco opened his mouth but his throat was so clogged with emotion he could barely get air out let alone words. Tears sprung from his eyes and fell thickly down his cheeks and he found himself unable to regain control as the combination of relief and gratitude for Harry's attentions mixed with his complete terror at his impending fate. Words escaped him as he sobbed and he was suddenly mad at himself for wasting the precious time he had been granted alone with Harry; he knew he was unlikely to have this chance again.

"They aren't coming for you, Malfoy, you don't have to get so upset," Harry said, he was clearly uncomfortable with being the sole witness to Draco's breakdown.

Draco looked broken and Harry didn't know what to do; part of him thought that perhaps the git deserved it, he had brought this upon himself after all, but another part of him thought that perhaps he wasn't entirely at fault and wanted to hug all his pain away. Harry knew better than to do that though, he still had feelings for the attractive blonde and he wasn't sure how well he could control himself if a hug turned into a kiss and then more.

"What do you mean they aren't coming?" Draco managed to choke out once he had controlled his heaving sobs. "They took Shepherd, Phillips and Fry this morning and Dobs and Nott yesterday, there's only me and Jimmy Brown left! I probably won't even last the day!"

"Don't worry, I sorted it out, you won't even be questioned," Harry informed him.

"You _sorted it out?_" Draco asked astounded by Harry's flippant tone at such a statement. "How? You don't have _that_ much pull with the Ministry, they almost expelled you last year!"

"It doesn't matter how, Dumbledore and I worked it out, I might have had to bend the truth a little but they won't touch you," Harry reassured him.

"Bend the truth how? What did you tell them?"

"I told them I knew about everything – everything except… um, the last thing," Harry explained, not wanting to refer directly to Mrs. Norris and that day. "It was obvious I didn't know about that one. I told them you came to us for help and we were trying to extract you carefully so as not to put you in danger."

"That doesn't explain why they don't want to talk to me, I thought they would want that at the very least," Draco mused.

"Dumbledore told them that if they questioned you on the record and documented it Voldemort would know how much you had told them and that would put you in even more danger," Harry said, not letting his emerald eyes linger too long on Draco's form.

"How would he know?"

"Apparently there's been evidence of a leak within the department, the Death Eaters seem to have knowledge they couldn't have accessed otherwise," Harry informed him. "They wanted to question you informally, but Dumbledore wouldn't have it, he said they could have your information second-hand from him as an anonymous source. They could only push the issue if they made a formal inquiry."

"Even then, it still seems unusual that they wouldn't make it official," Draco whispered. "I'm only a _Death Eater_ after all, why should they care if the Dark Lord seeks revenge on me?"

"Stop worrying about it, Malfoy!" Harry snapped, furious at being reminded of Draco's 'Death Eater' status. "Dumbledore can be pretty persuasive I guess, he fixed it for you so just be grateful okay!"

"Yeah, alright," Draco huffed sulkily at being told off. "So you and me…?"

"Are finished," Harry stated coldly. "You're safe here at Hogwarts and Dumbledore will organize somewhere for you with the Order once school is out. There is absolutely no reason for you to need to talk to me again so please don't."

Draco bit his tongue to keep from protesting. It was the very least he deserved; he never expected Harry to forgive him, but it still hurt to experience it first hand.

Draco wasn't sure what to make of Harry's intervention with the Ministry on his behalf. He was so confused; Harry's disgusted glances and closed posture led Draco to believe the Gryffindor hated him, he was _repulsed _by him, but to go to all that trouble to save him from Azkaban suggested otherwise. Draco knew very well that Harry was risking his own neck with this action; he could be charged with 'Obstruction of Justice' or 'Aiding and Abetting' and imprisoned right alongside Draco.

Maybe Harry did care.

* * *

The next two months passed by excruciatingly slowly for both Draco and Harry, every day was painful and both would wake in their separate beds, in their separate sections of the castle and dread getting up to face the day.

Draco had more to fear than Harry who, while he dreaded running into Draco, didn't have to worry about being persecuted by angry Slytherins who knew of Draco's betrayal and were out for blood. For safety Draco had taken up permanent residence in Salazar Slytherin's rooms and he had never been so grateful to Harry for teaching him the password to get inside. He travelled around the castle carefully timing his movements with Hogwarts peak times so he was never in a position to be attacked, of course it helped that no one knew where he slept at night. He managed to retrieve all of his belongings in the confusion of that first day and now had no need to enter the Slytherin common room.

Harry was constantly surrounded by Gryffindors, they built a human fort around him that Draco found impenetrable. Harry was never alone and barely within his eye line so he hadn't really seen or spoken to him since the day he cried like a baby in that empty classroom. Harry had noticed this human barricade his friends had formed around him and he found it both a blessing and a curse; he found he didn't have to worry about bumping into Draco anymore and he even found that for a few minutes every now and then he was so distracted by his friends he forgot he was, in fact, completely miserable. But there was still a part of him that wanted to be left alone long enough for Draco to break through his fort, that was the part that worried he had forgotten the sound of Draco's voice, the part that struggled to remember what he felt like, or smelt like, or tasted like… That was the part of him that still loved Draco and would love him always.

As the weeks wore on Quidditch practices became more frequent and the day Harry had been dreading ever since he and Draco had broken up drew closer and closer; the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. The ferocity with which Harry worked when learning and developing new moves only increased as the match loomed closer, he found he could concentrate on little else, as though beating Draco to that snitch would mean something more than a Gryffindor win, though he didn't know what.

On the morning of the game Harry was greeted supportively by his housemates who made a special point of wishing him luck for this particular game. Harry could sense the mixed messages behind the various 'good luck's he received; some said 'I wouldn't blame you if you lost this one' while other more firmly said 'Show that Slytherin bastard just what Gryffindors are made of!' Harry wasn't sure which he felt more comforted by.

Harry didn't feel safe from his memories anywhere, in the six years he had known Draco it was as though the Slytherin had managed to infect every part of Hogwarts with his presence, even Harry's own dorm room where the two had first given in to their desires. The place that affected him the most however was the boys' locker room which Harry could not bare to enter and so when the time came to change and address his team before the game Harry made the unusual request to meet in a nearby courtyard. His teammates complied without comment and Ron gave him a pitying glance and they settled themselves onto the cold concrete benches.

After running through the new plays Harry had developed he finished off the meeting with the usual supportive encouragement and a firm reassurance that they were going to out fly those Slytherins like never before.

The April sunshine was blinding as Harry stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch with his Firebolt gripped tightly in his right hand, he squinted across the field to see the Slytherins stepping out from their changing room. Draco would have been easy for Harry to recognize even if his unique Malfoy white-blonde hair hadn't been shining like an angel's halo. He was the last to emerge and he walked a few metres back from his team by himself; if Harry had been able to see him through his fence of friends he would have noticed that the blonde was alone most of the time.

Harry's friends had done such a good job distracting him and obscuring his view that he hadn't stopped to consider – or notice – the repercussions for Draco within his house and this was obviously it; exile. He felt sad for Draco and wished he could be there with him to support him through this obviously difficult time. He wondered if this was something he might be able to do as a friend, perhaps mend their rift somewhat, but he knew instinctively it wasn't possible; it would only serve to remind Harry of why they were not together as they should be and that was far to painful to endure.

At the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle the two teams kicked off into the air and Harry and Draco both rose above their team mates searching for that tiny golden ball. Harry noticed Draco watching him trying to decide if he should say something, but obviously deciding against it when he refocused his eyes on the search.

Harry's mind could not seem to let go of the knowledge that Draco was flying only a few metres away and his attention constantly flicked between his ex-lover and the snitch. In his distracted state, it was half an hour before Harry spotted the snitch and Gryffindor were 20 points ahead of their rivals; he dove for it immediately with Draco not far behind. Harry used many of his newly practiced moves, looping and dipping around Draco and the other players inching closer and closer to the snitch; while he wanted to get to the winged ball, he mostly wanted to show off to Draco to demonstrate how thoroughly he had followed his advice to 'shake up his game'.

Draco was close beside Harry and seemed to have no problem flowing around Harry's new moves although he was clearly impressed and surprised by many of them. Harry refocused his attention on the snitch and pushed forward with renewed determination to prove to himself, his house and Draco that his ex-boyfriend didn't drive him to distraction – total lie of course. When the golden ball shone within his reach he stretched out his hand and had just wrapped his hand around it, claiming Gryffindor's victory, when he felt Draco fall away from him far too quickly.

Something was wrong.

Without thinking about it, Harry released the snitch and dove for Draco who was no longer on his broom but instead falling fast to the earth below him. Harry pushed his Firebolt like he never had before in a blind panic that his lover would die right there in front of his eyes when he finally connected with the ground. Harry had focused completely on Draco, paying no attention to his own rapid descent and both boys were just metres from impact when Harry managed to grasp the blonde's upper arm, slowing him enough to prevent a _fatal _impact but not enough to prevent himself from being pulled from his broom and plummeting the last few metres with him. Harry connected with the grassy pitch with grunt as all the air in his lungs was pushed out; he remembered clearly hearing a sickening crack upon landing and knew that Draco must have broken a bone he just hoped it wasn't his neck.

"Draco?" Harry rasped out weakly but he had slipped into black unconsciousness before he could wait for a response.

* * *

"I think I saw his hand move," Harry heard someone say. "Hermione! I think he moved!"

"Yes, alright Ron! You don't need to shout, this is a hospital remember," she replied.

"Mrmph," Harry wheezed.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione whisper. "How are you feeling?"

"Nrgh," he replied the frowned at his incoherent response before painfully clearing his throat. "Like shit," he croaked.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey," Ron informed them before shuffling off.

"Draco?" Harry whispered weakly.

"He's still unconscious, but alive," Hermione sighed. "That was a stupid thing you did, Harry."

"What? Stupid?" he grumbled. "I saved his life."

"You nearly killed the both of you!" she corrected him. "Dumbledore was in the crowd and could have saved Malfoy with the same spell he used to save you in third year if you hadn't gotten in the way!"

"Oh shit," Harry sighed in defeat. "He was falling and I didn't have time to think."

"I know, but even so," she said, but didn't press the issue as the last thing Harry needed as soon as he woke was a lecture.

Madam Pomfrey fussed over him checking his vital signed and making him drink two different potions, both so disgusting he almost regurgitated them not long afterward, before shuffling his friends out the door and leaving him alone to rest again.

Several hours later Harry awoke again; it was dark outside and the hospital wing was eerily silent. Harry pulled back the covers and tentatively tested his feet on the ground to make sure they would hold him up before creeping off in search of the toilet.

On his way back to bed Harry couldn't help but pull back the curtain and tiptoe over to Draco's sleeping form. He looked beautiful as usual, but Harry always knew that, perhaps it was because Draco's feisty side was dormant but he always thought he looked the most beautiful as he slept. Harry watched the rise and fall of Draco's chest almost possessively, just to remind himself that each breath was going to be followed by another. He couldn't shake the way it felt when he was frantically trying to catch the Slytherin and he was suddenly sure he wouldn't get there in time; he felt like his life would stop if Draco's did.

Harry was sure he would have stood there watching him all night if Draco hadn't stirred slightly forcing him to retreat for fear of being caught there staring like a crazy person. He padded silently back to his stiff hospital bed but it was a while before he was able to fall asleep again.

* * *

Hermione and Ron both returned the next morning before breakfast to see if Harry was allowed to join them in the Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey informed them sternly that she would be keeping Harry for at least the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow but they were allowed to see him if he was awake. Thanks to the disturbing idea that Harry's life was still strongly connected to Draco's, he was definitely wide awake.

Dismissing all the greetings and concern for his health Harry demanded to know what had happened to Draco that he would fall from his broom.

"Bludger," Ron stated indifferently.

Hermione frowned at him. "Draco was hit pretty hard by a bludger, he wasn't expecting it."

"Where were the Slytherin Beaters then?!" Harry asked outraged at their failure to protect a fellow player.

"Aiming bludgers at Malfoy," Ron answered with a slight smirk.

"What!?"

"One of the Slytherin Beaters hit it towards him," Hermione explained. "Don't worry, he's been expelled."

"He should be imprisoned! Draco was nearly killed!" Harry shouted.

"Right that's it!" Madam Pomfrey scolded. "If you're going to get him all worked up you'll have to leave!"

Hermione and Ron were ejected from the hospital wing with barely enough time to say goodbye and Harry was once again alone – or so he thought.

"It's nice to know you still care," Draco wheezed with a pained chuckle.

"You should be in bed," Harry informed him.

"Oh, not you too! I get enough of that from Pomfrey!" Draco whined.

"Ha, yeah me too," Harry agreed gently.

This was the first exchange they had had for months.

Draco smiled, relieved at the knowledge that Harry wasn't going to reject him immediately.

"Thanks for saving my life," he said.

"According to Hermione I only made things worse and nearly got us both killed," Harry replied, casually waving off Draco's thanks. "Dumbledore could have saved you the same way he did me in third year."

"I prefer my knights in shining armour strong and sexy rather than old and wrinkly," Draco replied with a smile.

Harry froze up immediately; Draco had pushed too hard with the 'strong and sexy' comment.

"I think you need to go back to bed," Harry informed him uncomfortably.

"I can't take things like this Harry," Draco pleaded. "Please just talk to me."

"I can't," Harry choked out. "It hurts too much, I can't be around you."

"Well I can't _not_ be around you," Draco replied. "Friends, acquaintances, anything, I'll take whatever you'll give me, _please._"

"I _can't_, Draco! I can't give you anything, I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed rather loudly.

"Mr Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey cried as she rushed over to them. "What are you doing out of bed? Go on, back you go!" she urged him.

Draco left reluctantly, giving Harry a helpless look before disappearing behind the curtain surrounding his bed.

* * *

Harry didn't talk to Draco again while they were cooped up in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey kept a strict eye on them both. They were both released just before dinner, Harry first and then Draco half an hour later after the fussy nurse gave him a final check over.

Harry was once again surrounded by his guards by the time Draco arrived in the Great Hall and Draco knew it would be a long time before they were able to speak again.

As the week wore on Harry found himself pulling away from his protective house mates in favour of watching Draco. He would follow him with his eyes almost everywhere he went, but as soon as the Slytherin attempted to engage with him Harry retreated into the safety of his friends. The Gryffindor was still unsettled by how little progress he'd made moving on from his relationship with Draco especially when he thought he was doing so well, but he didn't dare talk to Hermione or Ron about it as he knew they would just close in on him tighter than they already were.

On Friday morning Draco didn't turn up to breakfast and Harry immediately felt like something was wrong. There was every possibility Draco had slept in, come in to breakfast early and had already left or had skipped it in favour of a last minute attempt at finishing the Potions essay due in their first class that morning, but Harry felt sure something was wrong.

Should he ask someone? Should he go down to the Slytherin dungeons and seek him out? What if it was nothing? What if he just wasn't hungry? Harry would feel silly for worrying if he found Draco in good health, not to mention Draco would know Harry was still tracking his movements.

No, he would wait to see if the blonde came to their Potions class that morning.

Harry glanced back and forth around the Great Hall, up and down the corridors, and finally fixed his eyes on the Potions room doorway so he wouldn't miss it when Draco arrived.

"For goodness sake Harry," Hermione whispered after Snape had told them all to open their books. "Who are you looking for?"

"Draco," he confessed. "He wasn't at breakfast, I think something's wrong."

Once he'd said it out loud he knew it was true and he knew he couldn't spend another second sitting in this damp classroom waiting for Draco to never show up.

"I have to go look for him," he whispered to Hermione.

"Harry no, Snape would never allow it anyway," Hermione responded.

"I don't care!" he hissed before rising from his chair and announcing to Snape that he had to go.

Harry left his books and bag behind in the Potions room and ran at full speed to the Slytherin common room wall; he banged on it loudly until a small third year girl answered.

"Is Draco Malfoy in there?" Harry demanded harshly.

She shook her head fearfully, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you know who he is?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she stated.

"And you're sure he's not inside? Can I come in and check myself?"

"He's not here, he doesn't live here anymore," she informed Harry.

_Our room!_ He thought and took off down the corridor without another word.

He spat out the parseltongue password and slipped inside the room he once shared with Draco. Yes, the blonde had definitely been living there. All Draco's belongings were there, his clothes, his books, his potions kit and his chess board; but no Draco. It didn't look as though his bed had been slept in either.

Harry panicked as he realized he didn't know where else to look. What if that girl had been lying? What if they had him inside their common room and they were hurting him? Or worse what if they had captured him and handed him over to his father? He knew there was only one way he would know for sure; the Marauder's Map.

Harry sprinted out of the castle dungeons and made his way to the Gryffindor Tower as fast as he could taking the stairs two at a time and ignoring his lungs as they clenched from the strain of such vigorous movements. He barely even heard Professor Flitwick's reprimand as he almost knocked the small professor over.

Harry threw himself into his dorm room panting hard and began roughly removing everything from his trunk searching for the Marauder's Map. Once he found it he magicked it open with his wand and folded it out completely on his bedspread and began to search for Malfoy's dot.

The girl was telling the truth; he wasn't in the common room. Neither was he in Potions with the rest of their class. He began scouring the dungeon level of the map thinking that was the most likely place he would find him and was about to give up and move to another section when he saw it; Draco Malfoy's black dot sitting completely immobile inside a broom closet in a dungeon corridor.

Harry didn't even take the time to wipe the map clean before he threw himself down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. He pushed out into the corridor and sprinted back down to the dungeons, almost knocking over Flitwick again, and wishing he didn't have to waste the time he did going to his room. He could only imagine the state Draco must be in to allow someone to stuff him into a closet and it wasn't pretty.

Unfortunately, what Harry found upon reaching the closet and wrenching the door open was much worse. It was definitely Draco, but he could only tell from the stark contrast of his blonde hair through the dark brown blood dried through his locks. His robes were caked in blood and there was a deep gash in his cheek that was still oozing. His face was more pale that usual and his lips had lost that rosy pink softness that had made him so kissable.

"Draco!" Harry screamed as he tried to shake him awake, but Draco only flopped limply in his arms.

* * *

Soooo what did you all think? *twirls her hair innocently*

Remember reviews are happiness and when I'm happy Harry and Draco are happy.

Wait, that sounds a bit threatening doesnt it? What was that conversation I had with Lex about the power of positive rewards for reviews rather than using threats etc...? hmmm...

Okay, how about this. If you review, I'll um... I'll... hmmm... gosh this is harder than it looks... plus its nearly 3am here...

*Thinks*

Okay, if you review I'll write a letter to Santa about your generosity in taking the time to review my story and maybe you'll all get ponies for Christmas.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay my faithful readers, first I'd like to thank you so much for seeing this story through right to the end. I know I haven't made it easy for the boys and they should probably hate me for it but I think its been a wild ride. What's that saying... 'Nothing in life worth having comes easy'... I think Harry and Draco have something worth having and something worth fighting for and that's exactly what I made them do so I hope the bounty at the end is as worth it for you as it is for them.

Once again thank you so much to Alexis who beta'd the last few chapters of this story including this one and was intrumental in me piecing together Harry's reaction to finding Draco in the closet. It was pure chance and a few of my sleep-deprived reviews that got us chatting and now I can't imagine what I would ever do without her, so thank you.

On to the main event! This is the last chapter of this story and the longest I think...

* * *

Chapter 20

Professor McGonagall was slightly annoyed at the interruption to her morning, she was going over the final draft of her third years' Transfiguration exam when Professor Flitwick stormed into her office in a rage ranting about the lack of respect her students showed to others.

She tried to refrain from rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically as she rose from her chair to address the matter.

Harry Potter, Professor Flitwick said, toppled him over not once, but twice running like a lunatic through the castle corridors.

_Potter? _McGonagall thought to herself, _he's supposed to be in Potions class, what on Earth can he be thinking?_

She ignored the rest of Professor Flitwick's tirade and went off in the direction Harry had been apparently running in search of the troubled boy. She knew all about his heartbreak of late and she had seen him moping around the castle like an inferiusever since.

She rushed down towards the dungeons quickly, hoping Harry was okay and thinking how she might punish him for his behaviour without _really _punishing him; the boy had gone through enough already.

She walked straight past him without seeing him at first; it was only on her way back that she thankfully took a second look and spotted Harry crumpled in the middle of a rarely used corridor. The dungeons were deserted, most of the students were in class or in their common rooms and she couldn't think why Harry would be sitting on the floor like he was.

"Mr. Potter?" she called out to him, but he didn't respond, he didn't even look up at her.

Slowly she walked up to him and she was about half way there when she noticed that Harry was not alone; he was holding someone, hugging them close.

"Harry?" she said more urgently as she rushed over to him.

"My fault, my fault," Harry chanted. "They killed him, it's my fault. I'm sorry, so sorry. They killed him, they killed him."

McGonagall gasped when she was finally able to see who Harry was holding; Draco Malfoy. He was covered in blood; she could see it soaked through his robes and matted through his hair. It looked like Harry had pulled him out of the storage cupboard which stood with its door wide open just next to where Harry sat with Draco pulled up into his lap. Harry's face was buried in Draco's neck as he rocked, tears streaming down his face.

"Harry?" McGonagall said, gently touching his shoulder.

He finally looked up at her with surprised eyes; he didn't hear her approach. "They killed him," he said.

McGonagall muttered a spell to check for a pulse and it could have only been some kind of miracle that she found one; light and fading but there.

"Harry, let him go I'm taking him to the hospital wing," she whispered gently trying to pull Draco free but Harry held on tight.

"Draco. They killed him," Harry whined helplessly.

"He's not dead, Harry," McGonagall said much more firmly. "Let him go _now_, I need to take him to the hospital wing."

Harry did as she requested and Draco was soon hovering easily beside her as she rushed up towards the hospital wing with Harry following blindly behind her in eerie silence.

Madam Pomfrey went straight to work as soon as she had Draco on her examination table. McGonagall marveled at how well she kept her head in such a crisis, while the nurse worked quickly and quietly, fetching this and that, muttering to herself as she cast spell after spell.

Harry was ordered to stay away and Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain around the examination area closed so he was no longer visible; Harry panicked. He started calling out to the unconscious boy and tried to wrench open the curtain as Professor McGonagall tried to calm him down.

"Harry focus," she instructed him. "Just calm down. Breathe. Breathe."

"What's she doing?" he shouted. "Draco! Draco!" he called out desperately.

No one would expect the boy to answer Harry's call in such a state, but his lack of response only seemed to frighten the young Gryffindor more.

McGonagall was having a difficult time trying to keep Harry out of the way so that Madam Pomfrey could do her job; he was pushing up against her trying to get around the screen hiding his love.

"Draco!" he called out again. "Let me go!" he hissed at her.

"Harry, please," she begged. "You need to calm yourself so you can tell me what happened!"

"Draco!" Harry shouted, ignoring McGonagall's instructions or perhaps not hearing her at all.

Madam Pomfrey appeared from the other side of the screen. "Mr. Potter you _need to leave!_" she warned him harshly before turning to Professor McGonagall. "He's stable enough for now but he has extensive internal damage. You'll need to get Severus; I'll need a variety of potions, some no doubt he'll have to brew from scratch. Mr. Malfoy will need to be comatose to cope with the cocktail of potions he requires so I'll need a very potent sleeping draught right away."

McGonagall nodded and looked helplessly at the nurse as she tried to restrain a struggling Harry.

"Draco!" Harry yelled. "Can you hear me?"

"Harry! Control yourself!" Professor McGonagall scolded him; she was worried about him but she had reached her wits end with his frantic behaviour.

"Let him go, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore instructed as he swept into the hospital wing. "You don't mind if Harry sits with Mr. Malfoy, do you Poppy? As long as you aren't working on him, of course."

"Well, I-" Madam Pomfrey started to protest.

"Splendid! I knew you wouldn't mind," Dumbledore interrupted her grinning broadly.

"Albus, I don't think-" McGonagall began to add her objections to Pomfrey's.

"Harry," Dumbledore called out ignoring McGonagall entirely. He glanced behind the curtain and smiled softly as he watched Harry tenderly rubbing the back of Draco's hand and cooing at him softly, telling him everything would be okay. "Do you think you could fetch Professor Snape? It seems Madam Pomfrey needs some potions to assist in Mr. Malfoy's recovery."

Harry looked up with bright and clear eyes; it seemed the few seconds he had spent holding Draco's hand were enough to calm him and he nodded quickly before dashing from the room.

"That ought to give you a few minutes, Poppy," Dumbledore observed. "I understand this is your hospital and I wouldn't dare try to compromise your position here," he said, addressing the fretful nurse, "but I would consider it a great favour if, whenever he is not in the way of you treating Mr. Malfoy, you would let Harry sit with him as often and for as long as he likes."

"What!?" McGonagall exclaimed, before Madam Pomfrey had a chance to respond. "Albus, what can you be thinking?" McGonagall asked in disbelief.

"They are in love, Minerva," Dumbledore informed her, "and I would imagine Mr. Malfoy could do with a reason to fight for his life right about now, don't you?"

McGonagall nodded silently, agreeing that the boy could indeed use a reason to live right, but still suspicious of him in regards to Harry.

"I think love is reason enough for any person," Dumbledore added just to reinforce his point.

"I'm sure it is, Albus," she replied, "but surely you aren't actually _encouraging_ this match?"

"And why not?" Dumbledore asked her defensively. "I think Mr. Malfoy has more than proven himself, don't you? Look at what he has endured to stand by Harry's side."

"He broke Harry's heart!" she exclaimed, shocked at Dumbledore's suggestion that Draco Malfoy might be in any way _worthy _of their pre-destined Saviour.

Dumbledore didn't reply and McGonagall shook her head trying to comprehend the Headmaster's declaration. "I don't understand. You think this relationship between the two of them is wise?" she asked more softly.

"I will admit I was cautious at first, I even discouraged it," Dumbledore confessed. "I was concerned about Harry's safety, particularly considering Mr. Malfoy's _extracurricular activities_, but the information he provided to the Order has been invaluable and he has done so at great risk. I should have known that Harry's genuine nature and pure spirit could thaw even the cool chill of the 'Slytherin Ice Prince'."

"Who?" McGonagall asked, rolling her eyes at such a ridiculous nickname.

"Some of the students are fond of calling Mr. Malfoy the 'Slytherin Ice Prince', I believe it refers to his infamous indifference and callousness towards others."

"Right," McGonagall replied unimpressed. "Well, I'm still not sure about this, Albus. I don't want to see Harry hurt again."

"We shall just have to wait to see how things play out," Dumbledore mused. "Either way their relationship, whatever it may be now, rests solely with them."

* * *

"Harry, wake up!" Hermione whispered while poking him in the side.

"Wha-?" he groaned and tried to lift his head. Bad idea.

Pain shot ruthlessly down his spine and spread slowly from the base of his neck outwards through his upper back and shoulder muscles.

"Arrrgh!" he screamed and plunked his head back onto the edge of Draco's bed. "Ow! My neck! Hermione, I can't move my head!"

"Well, you know you can't sleep that way! It cramps up your neck muscles!" she scolded him.

"_Not_ helping, Hermione," he informed her coldly.

"Alright, alright," she sighed and cast a warming charm on his muscles before trying to roughly massage them loose.

Her firm fingers kneading his neck and shoulders hurt so much Harry wasn't entirely sure Hermione wasn't making things worse rather than better.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" he huffed, pushing her away from him before carefully, and painfully, stretching out his neck by tilting his head side-to-side and front-to-back. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's just before breakfast so about half past seven," Hermione told him. "You really should start going back to your own bed, he's not going to wake up until Madam Pomfrey actually wakes him and that might not be for another few days."

"I know that!" Harry snapped at her, she had been nagging him about getting a proper night's sleep for the last two weeks, ever since Draco was put in a magically induced coma. "I meant to go back to my bed last night it's just that I was reading to him and I fell asleep."

"Alright well you better come down to breakfast we have our Charms exam this afternoon," she informed him with a sympathetic glance.

Harry groaned and reluctantly released Draco's hand, casting his worried eyes over him one last time before leaving.

"He's going to be fine you know," Hermione reassured him. "With the amount of blood he lost and the extent of the internal damage it's a miracle he's alive at all, you don't think he'd bow out on you now, do you?" she said nudging his side playfully.

"Yeah, I know," he said, "but even so, we don't know how it affected his brain. I heard Madam Pomfrey telling Dumbledore that he might have brain damage, he might not be _my_ _Draco_ when he wakes up."

"You can't worry about that until he's conscious and you know for sure, otherwise you might be worrying for nothing," she told him.

He just nodded; it was no use, he was going to worry whether it was logical or not.

Hermione had been very supportive of Harry over the last two weeks. He could tell she was concerned about the amount of time he was spending here with Draco but, thankfully, she had not voiced it to him. He knew how difficult it was for her to keep her opinions to herself, particularly when it concerned him or Ron, and he assumed she refrained because she thought he had enough to deal with right now.

"Malfoy's parents were here again yesterday, did you hear?" Hermione said softly. "Dumbledore had to have them forcibly removed from the grounds and Lucius Malfoy was screaming about suing the school for assault the whole way out, it was rather funny actually. Hagrid had a ball throwing him through the gate. _Literally._ I think he was airborne for a second!"

Harry smiled weakly; as amusing as it was visualizing Lucius Malfoy flying through the air, it unnerved him that Draco's parents were being so persistent. He just thanked the heavens that Draco had lodged his emancipation request with the Ministry when he did or the Malfoys could have had custody of him.

Harry bit his bottom lip as he thought about Draco alone up there in the hospital wing; he didn't like being away from him in case something happened. He felt like it was his fault Draco was attacked; Harry had left him out there alone for all those months as he was hit from all sides – light (for betraying Harry) and dark (for betraying Voldemort). He had been too busy thinking about _himself_ and how much being around Draco hurt _him_ and forgot to worry about who was protecting Draco when he had just lost everything and was at his most vulnerable. But he fully intended to make up for that now which is why he spent every spare second at Draco's bedside and only left when Hermione forced him to go to class or when he had an exam.

The Charms exam that afternoon was more painful than the vigorous revision session Hermione forced him and Ron to endure after breakfast in the hours before it. As usual the vivacious frizzy-haired brunette was finished before both her friends and they all got to watch her bounce from the exam room at least forty minutes before time was up. Harry groaned as he watched her but forced himself to stay for the remaining time no matter _how_ tempting it was to hand in his unfinished exam and go straight back down to see Draco.

As soon as he left the exam room, despite not being able to answer at least two of the questions, he felt strangely light. Only one more exam to go and he still had a week to study for it. He chatted with Ron about one of the questions as they filed out but stopped mid-sentence when he spied a flustered and red-faced Hermione waiting for them.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked her carefully, he was clearly unsure if her displeasure was _his_ fault and was concerned he would be in for a very long lecture about precisely what it was he did wrong.

"I tried to tell them, Harry," she said quickly. "I told them they should wait, I even swore at them – I swore at a _professor_, Harry!" she ranted working herself up all over again.

"What is it!?" he asked urgently.

"They woke Malfoy up while you were in the exam, they didn't want you around in case something went wrong," she explained.

Harry didn't even wait to ask whether or not something _had _gone wrong, he just took off at a sprint to the hospital wing with Hermione and Ron running not far behind. He pushed into the wing with a loud crash and tripped over himself sending a nearby tray of Pomfrey's medical tools clanging to the floor before picking himself up and darting around to Draco's bed.

"Harry!" Draco gasped in surprise at the other boy's loud entrance.

He was sitting up in bed looking pleasantly flushed and alert with bright eyes and cup of hot tea in his hands.

"Draco," Harry greeted awkwardly, suddenly not sure what to say now that Draco was awake.

He glanced at Dumbledore who was standing at the end of Draco's bed grinning broadly and glancing between the two of them with twinkling eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy is doing just fine," Dumbledore told him happily. "He seems to remember everything; he was able to give us a full description of the attack and Severus has the culprits in his office being interrogated by Ministry Aurors. They should be charged with attempted murder and grievous bodily harm, two of them were seventeen and face time in Azkaban and the other three will be expelled and face a good few years in juvenile detention."

Harry clenched his fists. "Voldemort will have them out before school starts back," he spat out bitterly.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore agreed. "Let's hope not though. The good news is Draco's speech and cognitive skills seem to be unaffected, he is perhaps having a little difficulty with some motor functions but nothing that a little regular exercise won't cure."

"Okay," Harry replied glancing back up at Draco who looked more than a little annoyed at being spoken about like he was still unconscious.

Harry stared uncomfortably at Draco wondering what to say next. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Ron and Hermione were all looking on expectantly.

"So you're feeling okay, then?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, pretty good I guess, you know… considering the circumstances," Draco replied just as awkwardly.

"Right," Harry nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I think we all have things to be getting on with, don't you?" he said before shuffling everyone out so that the two boys could have some time alone.

Draco smiled at Harry broadly. "I can't tell you how glad I am you're here," he said. "I mean these last few months have been – well, you know how they've been – and I didn't know if you'd ever speak to me again."

Harry just nodded; he understood but he was still at a loss for what to say so he just moved over to sit in his usual chair beside Draco's bed.

Draco huffed in a playfully childlike manner. "You're too far away!" he whined. "It's been months and we're finally back together, you think I'm going to let you sit so far away?"

Harry's head snapped up to look at Draco. "Back together?" he asked confused and a little nervous.

"Yeah," Draco replied, suddenly not so sure of himself. "Madam Pomfrey has been complaining since I woke up and asked for you about you being here all the time – sleeping here, studying here. She said you were always in her way holding my hand when she was trying to do check ups… I thought you wanted me back, that you still loved me."

Draco's forehead was creased in a deep worried frown, he was wringing his hands together and Harry knew he couldn't lie to him; hadn't there been enough lies between them?

"I do still love you," he admitted softly.

"So we can fix things," Draco stated, "get back together, back to how things were?"

"No," Harry said sadly. "I don't think we can."

Draco's face fell and his jaw set as he tried to be strong. "Why not?"

"I don't want to jump straight back into things, I think that was part of the problem last time," Harry surmised. "We got caught up in all the sex and never really got to know each other. I think I want to be friends first this time and see how we feel later on."

"Friends?" Draco asked gently.

"Yes, friends," Harry confirmed.

"Well, that's something I guess," Draco smiled weakly; he knew he should happy – 'friends' was more than he ever thought he would get – but he was still disappointed.

Harry smiled. "I think you've been exempt from exams this year, lucky bastard," he informed Draco with a grin, trying to lighten the mood; he knew Draco was upset Harry didn't want to get romantically involved again.

Draco smiled back but didn't reply and the two boys sat in silence.

"Harry?" Draco asked trying to look innocent. "Do friends kiss?"

Harry couldn't help himself, he had to laugh. "Oh yeah," he replied cheekily. "Ron and I make out all the time!"

* * *

Draco was _bored._

He had been cooped up in the hospital wing for a week now and while Harry visited him every day, he had only been able to see him for five minutes before breakfast that morning because he had his final exam in the afternoon That insufferable nurse blatantly refused to release him and he had been told he would be staying under her care until the Hogwarts Express arrived to take them all back to Kings Cross Station which was still another three days away!

Draco groaned as he picked up his book again; he had been reading it all morning and even though it was one of his favourites he'd still read it more times than he had fingers and toes and even the detailed battle scenes got a little tedious after several hours.

"I can't believe you'd groan at reading that book!" Hermione chastised him as she strode into the room. "It's a classic!"

"This coming from a muggle?" Draco retorted.

"Doesn't mean I haven't read it at least a few times by now!" she quipped.

"So where's our Harry?" Draco asked keenly. "As _close_ as we are Granger, I much prefer his company to yours."

"Ditto, Malfoy," she replied. "And he's in an exam, you know that."

"So he sent you to check on me?"

"Of course, not that you deserve it," she replied teasingly.

Draco wondered how much of it was teasing and how much she actually believed it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked eventually.

"Fine mostly," he replied. "My muscles are still a bit sore, this physical therapy Pomfrey has me doing is punishing!"

"I'm sure it will get easier," she tried to reassure him. "Actually, Harry didn't send me, I wanted to talk to you without him around," she confessed suddenly.

"You did, huh?"

She nodded, but didn't elaborate.

"Are you going to make me guess?" he asked after a while.

"Did you know that before I came to Hogwarts I never hated anybody?" Hermione began. "Of course with everything that's happened over the years that has changed rather dramatically but I think it's safe to say that you were the first person I ever truly hated."

Draco raised his eyebrows curious as to where this conversation would go, especially as there was no anger or bitterness in her tone. "Glad to be your first," he replied sarcastically, not sure what else to say to such a confession.

Hermione ignored his quip and continued speaking. "So you can imagine how difficult it was for me to try to understand and accept your relationship with Harry," she said almost inquiring if Draco _could_ understand; he did and he nodded to demonstrate this.

"Now that everything has come out," she continued, "you can imagine my surprise when I found myself thinking that despite your despicable history, extremely poor judgment and horrid decision-making skills, you may in fact be the right person for Harry after all."

Draco's jaw dropped; he wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting her to say but he was definitely sure it wasn't _that_.

"Umm," was all he could manage to reply.

"I realize he is attempting to forge a friendship with you, but in all honesty he still doesn't trust you," she informed him, "not in the way it counts, not with his heart."

His elation at having someone else agree that he was perfect for Harry died quickly at these words and he felt sick at the idea that Harry didn't trust him; didn't Harry know he would rather die than hurt him again?

"But I think if you could manage the practically impossible task of getting him to trust you like that again, you might be able to make him happier than anybody else could ever hope to," she finished.

"I don't understand what you want," Draco mumbled still shocked at her words.

"I have come to this conclusion just from watching you and Harry – apart and together – over the last few months," she said, ignoring his comment. "I've been thinking about what you did and why and while I think you're an idiot who made some bad decisions, I don't think you did it maliciously. You've paid a high price to side with Harry and you stuck by it even when it looked like he would never even speak to you again, let alone forgive you."

"Are you serious?" Draco asked, still unsure of what she wanted him to say.

"Dead," she replied. "Ultimately – however it came about - you switched sides and I respect you for that. You gave up a lot and so far haven't received much more than a beating for it. Maybe you should have been honest from the start; perhaps you wouldn't be in this mess."

"I've been thinking about that," he admitted, finally able to say something substantial. "What I should have done differently – and I just can't see a moment where I made a decision that I _could_ have made a different way. Does that make sense?"

Hermione frowned. She had come to Malfoy to seek some kind of confirmation of her stance, some sort of proof that she was right, that Draco was right for Harry and it didn't look like she was going to get it. If she had she would have assisted him in some way at winning Harry's trust back.

"Not really," she replied. "I can see a thousand bad decisions that you made."

Draco laughed bitterly. "So can I," he agreed, "but I meant decisions I made about Harry. Sometimes I wonder if there was a way I could have hurt him less but still managed to have what we did."

"You could have said something at the beginning," she offered.

"I didn't trust him enough to tell him at the beginning," Draco declared. "When this started I," Draco paused, almost thinking better of what he was about to say. "God, I'm going to sound like a monster, I didn't mean it that way but-"

Hermione didn't respond, instead she just waited for him to gather his confidence and continue.

"When this started I thought I could use him to please the Dark Lord, I guess essentially hand him over," he described cringing at the thought. "I never wanted him to die though not once ever have I wanted him to die – even before we..."

Hermione saw Draco blush for the first time and she softened at the sight.

"But I was so scared and so desperate I never even thought about what would happen to Harry if I _did_ let them have him, I just thought about what it would mean for _me_; the Dark Lord's good graces, my family's safety, my safety," he continued, ashamed at his words. "Then I started to fall for him and I started to realize just how much trouble I was in. If I told Harry the truth I would lose him, he would hate me and at that stage I wasn't even sure he would help me – maybe he would just cut and run leaving me to the Dark Lord's mercy _or lack thereof._"

Hermione nodded to show she understood what he was saying and to encourage him to continue.

"So telling the truth was out," he concluded. "I thought about ending it, hurting him but not exposing myself, just getting on with my task and living the life I was raised to live; the life I'd been prepared for. But every time I decided I was going to end it and tried to tell him, there he would be just standing there with his crazy hair, wrinkled uniform and this ridiculous smile on his face and the words would sit there at the back of my throat and they wouldn't come out. In my head I would say 'Harry, I can't see you anymore' but my mouth would say 'Harry, you look incredible.'"

Hermione smiled at this and she felt herself melt at how adorable that sounded.

"Sorry, I'm talking too much aren't I?" he said, blushing again with embarrassment. He had just let himself think about how much he'd said and he froze up. His Malfoy instincts told him he'd revealed too much, but when it came to Harry he just couldn't control himself. Besides, he'd had all these thoughts bottled up inside him for months with no release and part of him needed to share the burden.

"Malfoy, please keep going," Hermione encouraged him. "I want to hear this; it's why I'm here. I want you to prove to me that you are good enough for him, that you'll love him the way I think you will."

"No one will ever be good enough for Harry," Draco said with a shy smile, "least of all someone like me. But I can promise you that I will love him with all that I am, I can't help it; I'm addicted to him."

"I hope so," she smiled as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Keep going. You were just saying how you knew you loved him but couldn't let him go."

"Right," Draco nodded. "Okay, well the day I realized I was in love with him was the day I realized I was in more trouble than I'd ever been in my whole life."

Draco smoothed out his bed sheets as he watched Hermione look on like a fascinated child being told an exciting bedtime story. He felt a little silly talking to her this way but he would do anything to get her on his side; it could only help him in his quest to win back Harry's heart.

"I was left in a position I couldn't see my way out of," he continued to explain. "I could keep going with the relationship which at this point was my only lifeline to my sanity after living in a dorm full of Slytherins and Death Eaters with the Dark Lord and my father breathing down my neck all the time. But the longer we continued the relationship the more we risked getting caught which could only lead to either Harry's demise or my own."

Hermione nodded, she knew well the dangers the two of them would have faced had they been caught by the wrong people.

"Or I could end the relationship," Draco continued, "which would mean a life as a Death Eater for me, but it would keep Harry safe. Or I could confess to Harry and beg for sanctuary which would condemn my parents to death as the Dark Lord would see my betrayal as their fault. Stupidly I convinced myself I could keep Harry a secret and choose my fate when school was over and I wouldn't have to face a house full of angry Slytherins when I switched sides."

Hermione sighed as she began to understand the full weight of his dilemma.

"I also thought it would give me time to somehow find a way to save my parents, who I still love despite everything; they are my parents after all," he sighed.

Hermione frowned sadly; she felt so sorry for him. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to have parents that were willing to hurt or kill you and here Draco was experiencing just that and he didn't even hate them; he wanted to save them.

"I guess there it is, the moment I made the wrong decision; I should have ended things with Harry. Although knowing Harry it would have been messy and I would have had to confess everything to him anyway," Draco laughed bitterly.

"Yes, knowing Harry that's probably true," Hermione said. "But I disagree with you, ending it wouldn't have been the right decision. How would living life as a Death Eater be the right decision?"

"I wouldn't have been alive long enough to live the life of a Death Eater," he shrugged.

"Then how is your death the right decision?!" Hermione snapped, outraged at his indifference to his death.

"Better than Harry's death," he stated.

"You were right the first time, there was no 'right' decision, you had to make some impossible choices all by yourself. You did the best you could Draco!" she said harshly still angry that he would throw himself away like that so casually.

"Draco?" he smirked, teasing her for her slip-up.

"Yes, well," she blushed. "Harry calls you Draco all the time. Perhaps it's something we might try; after all we _are _fighting on the same side now. You can call me Hermione."

Draco smiled, glad she had finally warmed to him and even more pleased that he had managed to win her over by being honest with her. Perhaps Harry would see it the same way if he ever got the chance to explain it to him.

Maybe he wasn't such a monster after all.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Harry asked him with a smile. "Or do you want to stay a bit longer?"

"God no," Draco groaned. "Get me out of here!"

Harry laughed as he picked up Draco's bag and headed for the double doors that led out of the hospital wing.

"My God! What do you have in here? Bludgers and bricks?" he asked referring to the weight of the bag.

"Just a few books," Draco admitted sheepishly.

"A few? Or an entire library?"

Draco just rolled his eyes and they walked in silence. As they neared the Entrance Hall Draco suddenly stopped.

"Harry," he said catching the Gryffindor's attention. "I know you'll be fine with it but I feel weird not asking first, you know?"

"Just ask!" Harry laughed.

"Dumbledore has found me somewhere to stay for the summer, I'll be with Order members so I'll be protected, well that's what he says," Draco scoffed as though he didn't know how protected a former Death Eater would be with the Order. "But he says the house is yours and I just wanted to make sure you knew I was staying there."

Harry laughed and gave Draco a playful punch. "Of course I know! Dumbledore would never have offered if I didn't approve, besides I was the one who suggested it. We had it all planned even before-" Harry paused abruptly mid-sentence.

"Before we started talking again?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, before you got hurt," Harry whispered, looking away uncomfortably.

"Thank you," Draco said genuinely, his voice full of emotion. "Harry," he whispered as he gently ran his hand down Harry's arm towards his hand so he might grasp it and pull him close.

Harry pulled away sharply. "Don't," he said firmly. "We need to go, the train-" he said, but he walked away before finishing his sentence.

The train ride was an awkward affair after their exchange and Draco regretted his small action enormously. He had hoped Harry would at least kiss him before they parted, after all they wouldn't see each other for months while Harry was with his muggle relatives over the summer. Draco didn't understand why Harry would stay with people he hated so much when he had his own house, but from what he'd heard Harry say to his friends he didn't understand either. It sounded like a case of Dumbledore at his finest; vague and confusing, half explaining things and expecting everyone to follow blindly.

As the train pulled in Draco felt dread clench at his stomach, he'd had no success making amends with Harry for crossing the line before and he was scared they would leave things this way over the summer. He bid Hermione farewell and, much to Ron's obvious disgust and his surprise, she even hugged him. He said goodbye to Ron and was rudely snubbed, not that he cared much. But when it came time to leave Harry his throat closed up with emotion and he had to forcefully push it away.

"I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have done that," Draco said after staring at each other for a few awkward moments.

"That's okay, I know why you did, it's just... I can't handle that right now," Harry replied. "It's just as hard for me, Draco," he huffed when he noticed Draco slump his shoulders in disappointment.

"I know, I'm sorry," Draco apologized again.

"It's okay."

"Look, I know you don't trust me yet," Draco said, shaking his head as he saw Harry try to object, "not completely anyway. Don't deny it."

Harry gazed at his feet as Draco spoke.

"I was wondering if you might let me earn it back though, all of it," Draco asked determinedly, "your trust, your heart. I'll earn it little by little if I have to, even if it takes the rest of my life, which I'm now fully expecting to be long and healthy!" he added, jokingly.

Harry smiled weakly. "It's not an easy thing, Draco," he said. "With everything that happened, you know…" Harry sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "It hurt."

Draco cringed as he felt guilt wash over him afresh.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything, it's just the truth," Harry stated. "You broke my heart so it might take me a while to trust you enough to let you have it back."

Draco nodded sadly.

"But I'll try," Harry finished with a small smile. "If you'll try, I'll try too."

Draco grinned in undisguised happiness and almost hugged Harry right there on the platform until he thought better of it.

"Right," he said instead. "Right. Good, good. Um, I guess we should be going?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Um, have a good summer, Draco."

Harry turned and began walking over to a group of unpleasant looking people; a big fat man, a portly boy about their age and a skinny woman with a crinkled nose who looked as though she was standing in a sewerage tank and not a train station.

Draco felt anxious as Harry walked away, they'd patched things up as much as they could for now and Harry had promised to try and trust him again, what more could he ask for? He didn't know what it was, but it just didn't feel right.

"Harry!" he yelled out loudly. Harry turned to look at him, but so did half the people in the train station, most of them Hogwarts students. He cupped his hands around his mouth in a funnel shape to make sure the Gryffindor heard each word. "I love you!!" he shouted across the platform.

The world seemed to pause for moment. Everyone stared, including Harry's family, but Draco barely noticed as he waited to see what Harry would do. He seemed to be trying to decide something and after a few seconds he smiled and dropped his trunk where he stood and began to sprint back over to where Draco waited for him.

Draco grinned as he realized what was coming and he dropped his luggage too, running forward until he had Harry wrapped tightly in his arms. He wanted to pick up the slight boy and run away with him, but he knew he couldn't; he knew this was a gift Harry was giving him and he couldn't hope to have him again this way for a very long time, especially as they were about to spend the summer apart.

Harry crushed his lips up against Draco's hard at first before loosening his tight hold and kissing him tenderly. Draco forced himself to let Harry lead, the last thing he wanted was to push him too far again; something he seemed to do too well and too often.

Harry kissed him lightly, sucking on his bottom lip and dipping his tongue just barely into Draco's mouth to taste him. Draco tasted him back and held him close, trying to remember every last detail, not knowing when or even if it might happen again. Harry pulled back and kissed him one last time.

"This doesn't change anything," he said finally.

"I know," Draco replied – and he did know.

He watched Harry walk away, but this time it didn't feel so wrong. That kiss was like a promise that things would get better, that even though it didn't seem like it now, things would go back to normal and together they would be happy.

Draco felt someone come up behind him. "You okay, Cousin?" they asked.

Draco turned around to see a woman he had only ever seen from a distance and never been introduced to; his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. Her hair was bright pink and she wore a sympathetic smile.

_Another ally in the Order_, he thought. _Perhaps things won't be so bad after all. _

"I will be," he answered as he turned back around to watch Harry walking away with his muggle family.

She smiled and looked at him as though she knew what he meant. "Come on," she urged him, "let's get you back to headquarters."

* * *

Well thats it. The end. I've left the ending open deliberately because I think that Draco earning Harry's trust back completely will be a whole story on its own! There's another saying that goes 'It takes a second to betray someone's trust and a lifetime to earn it back'... Hopefully it wont take Draco a lifetime, just another fic, as in a sequel if you want one...

Do you want a sequel? Hands up if you do!

I only get a handful of reviews for each chapter and I know from the amount of alerts and favourites that I get that there are so much more of you actually reading it so I'd like to implore you to review now since this is the last one. I've put alot of effort into this story and your reviews are the only thing I receive in return, its the only way I can gauge how its being received.

Thanks again so much to all of you that liked my story enough to get this far. Thanks again to Alexis. And I hope you keep reading my other work and look out for a sequel if you all want it!


End file.
